New Year, New Love
by easilyobsessed
Summary: takes place after season two finale, but dan didn't die. Brooke comes back to lucas and haley together. She turns to nathan. Major brathan with brucas interaction. some laley, and jeyton a little later
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character on one tree hill._

_Here is a brathan story, and maybe brucas friendship, but not for a long time. I really like brathan and brucas, I can't decide. Both are cute couple. Anyways please review. _

Brooke Davis paid the taxi driver, and got her bags. She was back where she wanted to be, excited to tell Lucas how she felt about him and start a new life with him in their senior year. Despite everything he had done to her with Peyton last year, she knew that he was genuinely sorry; she had forgiven Peyton and decided it was time to give Lucas a second chance at love with Brooke Davis.

She was about to walk in the front door when she decided to go around to her room, well formally her room now the lines were kind of blurred on who's room it was. Whatever it didn't matter she was sure both her and Lucas would use it a lot, they might as well just share it. Gathering her last bit of courage she opened to door, but what she saw almost made her collapse: Lucas and Haley were making out, like full on intensely making out. This was terrible, no, worse then terrible, her heart couldn't handle this. By now Lucas and Haley realized she was in the room and had gotten off of the bed.

"Hi Brooke" Lucas said.

"Oh my god." Brooke said whispering.

"Brooke, I…"

"Save it, Lucas, and Haley what are you even doing here?" this was a question with multiple levels, first of all why was she back in tree hill and not off pursuing her career, and second why was she with Lucas instead of her husband? But Brooke kept these thought silent.

"Umm I came back; to try and work things out with Nathan, but its just didn't work out."

Did you plan this Lucas, tell me you love me and then hook up with Haley.

"No Brooke it's not like that"

"I can't believe you"

"Please Brooke let me explain, it just happened it wasn't planned"

"No Lucas if you really loved me, like you said you could have waited all summer; it's not that much to ask. Okay I did it."

"Brooke I thought you hated me."

"I didn't but I do now, I can't be here right now, I have to go"

"Brooke wait, I'm sorry."

"Me too" Haley added in feeling genuinely bad, because she had no idea Lucas had ever confessed his feelings to Brooke.

"I have to go." She slammed the door and ran out. Haley walked over to Lucas and hit him. "Lucas you never told me that you told Brooke about your feelings."

"I didn't think it mattered, she left and I thought that was it."

"It matters Luke, I would have never gotten together with you if I knew this, Brooke loved you back, she was just scared Lucas, how could you not see that? Lucas this screws everything up, I have to go."

"Haley, please, I really thought she didn't like me."

"I'll talk to you later, bye." She left in a hurry and Lucas just fell back onto his bead

Brooke was walking with tears starting to form in her eyes. Somehow Lucas had managed to break her heart again. But she wasn't going to wallow in her sorrow anymore: not over Lucas. She decided to go down to a bar and have a little fun for herself. About an hour later Brooke had had multiple shots, and plenty of beer. Her vision was somewhat blurred, and she really could not walk. A guy came up to her and put his arms around her.

"Hey baby what's happening?"

"What, oh I think I might… be… drunk" Brooke said taking substantial pauses to think about what she was saying.

"You wanna dance?"

"wanna what?"

"Come here." He dragged her over to the dance floor, it was a slow song. Brooke was only half aware of what was going on. If she wasn't drunk and her vision wasn't blurred then she would have never danced with this guy on account of how old he was and how creepy he looked. But right now she needed to feel wanted and this guy wanted her and that was all that mattered.

Slowly they swayed and his back hand started to inch further and further down Brookes back and right before he reached a no touch zone Nathan came in and pulled him off of her.

"Get the fuck off her man"

"Hey she wanted to dance with me." Brooke had now stumbled down to sit in a chair.

"She's drunk"

"We were just having fun"

"Whatever, come on Brooke, lets go."

"What?" she said. Nathan walked over and grabber her arm pulling her up then putting an arm around her to steady her so they could walk.

"Nathan what are you doing? I was dancing. I want to dance."

"Brooke come on, that guy is a creep."

Nathan get off of me, I dont need guys to take care of me, I can do that just fine.

"Brooke, we're leaving." He was now dragging her outside

"Nathan, I…" her words drifted off and then she passed out into Nathan's arms. This was a little weird for Nathan, Brooke and him had never really been the best of friends but never the less, he picked her up and carried her back to his car.

_Well that was the first chapter. I'm pretty bored at my house so I'll be updating a lot. Please tell me what you think…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: don't own the charcter…_

_This is the new chapter, have fun reading!_

Brooke woke up the next morning with a really bad headache, and not remembering very much from the night before, and then she realized she was in Lucas's bed. The same one he was making out with Haley on. Eww. She quickly got up, despite the pain in caused her, and ran to the shower. While she was showering she slightly remembered the bar and Nathan? Why would Nathan be the one thing she remembered? Maybe she was just going crazy. She got out of the shower and changed into jeans and tight t shirt.

She was going to walk out the door, hopefully not running into Karen, or Lucas, but then as she turned around to see if Karen was there she bumped into Lucas.

"Oh my god, Lucas you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry Brooke, look we need to talk."

"No we don't and I really can't right now, I need coffee and something to eat."

"Brooke, please."

"What happened to me last night?"

"I'm really not sure, you got drunk and Nathan brought you here."

"Nathan did?"

"Yeah he found you at a bar, or something."

"I have to go."

"Brooke please can we talk?"

"uhh sorry no, that's not going to happen. I'm threw with you Lucas." She walked out the door and got in her car and headed over to Nathan's apartment, leaving Lucas and all her feelings towards him behind.

She headed up to Nathan's door and knocked. After a few seconds Nathan came up looking tired.

"Brooke?"

"Nathan did I wake you up? I'm so sorry. I'll just let you get back to sleep."

"Brooke its okay, come in." Brooke walked in feeling a little weird, her and Nathan never hung out together, just the two of them.

"Umm so what's up?" he asked shutting the door.

"I just… well… what exactly happened last night, all Lucas told me is that you brought me home after I got drunk. I mean I don't remember anything."

"There was a guy there that was dancing with you and he was just being really inappropriate."

"Was he cute?"

"He looked like he was forty, and I doubt you would have thought so, he was creepy looking."

"Oh ew."

"Anyways I pulled him off of you before things went too far and tried to get you to leave but you got a little upset."

"Huh? I got mad at you Nathan, oh my god I'm so sorry. I feel terrible." Brooke said slumping down onto the couch.

"No Brooke it's alright, you were just drunk."

"No Nathan it's not okay you were trying to help me. I'm really sorry do you forgive me?"

"I was never gonna hold it against you."

"Thanks"

"So are you hung-over?"

"Yes, I was gonna go get something to eat but then I ran into Lucas."

"What happened with you and him anyways?"

"How bout you join me for lunch and I'll tell you."

"Ok"

"And you can tell me what happened between you and tutorgirl."

"oh god, that's gonna be fun."

"Come on, let's go."

Later on they were at Karen's café, and waiting for their food to come.

"So you and Haley, what happened?"

"Well she came back, basically wanting to get back together with me, and you know at first we tried to work things out, but it had been to long and things were just different, we decided it wouldn't work out. We are divorced now, just in case you didn't know."

"I'm sorry Nate." Nathan was surprised to hear her call him Nate, it was just not normal, but not in a bad way. It was good. He liked it.

"Thanks Brooke."

"Well you do know that she's with Lucas now, right?"

"Yeah I know."

"See I got home and I was going to tell Lucas that I loved him, he had told me he loved me before I left, and I didn't give him an answer. I was crying and scared and my cab was waiting for me, but then I had the whole summer to think about it and I realized how much I loved him. So that's what I was going to tell him when I walked in on him and Haley making out."

"Wow"

"Yep"

"That's sucks"

"That's why I went to the bar and got drunk. I needed to do something to drown out my feeling. By the way thanks again for getting me away from that creepy guy."

"No problem, anything for you Brooke."

This made Brooke a little uncomfortable at first but then as she thought about it maybe Nathan wasn't such a bad guy. He was really hot, and nice, and he did just say "anything for you Brooke". Not that she ever thought Nathan was a bad guy she just never really thought about him being a good friend to her, but maybe it would be nice. Oh god she was feeling attracted to Nathan. That's twisted considering that he is the brother of the guy she hated, but she couldn't stop the feeling of attraction, and then she just felt stupid because he was probably only thinking of them as friends. "Stop Brooke" she told herself inside of her head.

"Brooke?"

"Huh, what sorry, I was just thinking about how I haven't seen Peyton since I got back, and that's pretty tragic, considering she's my best friend."

"Well if you want to go see her right now that'd be alright."

"And dump you all by yourself, no way Nathan, plus we have food coming." Nathan thought about how sweet Brooke was being, he had never really gotten to know her that well, and this side of her was really nice, but he always had liked her party girl side too. Wow Brooke was looking pretty hot these days too. Nathan couldn't help but feel attracted to her now more then he ever had before. But this was crazy, Brooke would probably only ever want to be friends. Right?

_Well there is the second chapter. Yay I guess. Please review, but I will update anyways. But you shoul review it would be the polite thing to do. Jk. Anyways hope you like._


	3. Chapter 3

_Well here's chapter three, I decided to update, because I feel like it plus the brathan scenes in the chapter are really cute. Well please review; you can just even say good or bad. I just need some sort of idea of how the story is. Anyways enjoy!_

Haley walked over to Lucas's house, before school started. It was the first day of their senior year, and Haley just wanted to talk to Lucas.

"Hi Haley"

"Hi I just wanted to talk to you about the other day."

"Good because I wanted to apologize, look Haley, I was in love with Brooke but that night she turned me down, and she left, I was really hurt. But I didn't just turn to you after her, I realized that I've always loved you Haley. You're an amazing person and we've always been friends but I'm glad that we're even more now."

"Thanks Lucas, I'm glad we are too." Lucas pulled her into a hug

"But, Haley, I need to make things right with Brooke."

"Ok" Haley said with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"I'm not in love with her, I'm in love with you, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Right, well are you ready to go."

"Yeah let me just grab my backpack."

At school Brooke was getting books from her locker when Lucas walked up behind her.

"Brooke, can we talk."

"Your just never gonna leave me alone are you?"

"No"

"Alright fine what?"

"Brooke, when I told you I loved you, I really meant it, but then you left me without anything I was really hurt."

"Wait a minute, you were hurt? Lucas you have to understand why I was so upset?"

"Because I cheated on you with Peyton."

"Well yes, but I felt the same way. But I didn't want to get my heart broken again When I walked in on you and Haley I was planning on telling you that I loved you."

"You were?"

"Yes"

"Brooke I moved on to Haley because I realized that I have always loved her, and I thought you hated me."

"Lucas..." she started to trail of and tears were forming in her eyes "I have to go. I'm late for English." She runs off

"Brooke wait, I…" Haley had witnessed this whole ordeal and saw that Lucas still had feelings for Brooke.

Brooke ran into the classroom almost crying, and very late.

"Miss Davis come on its only this first day, am I already going to have to give you a detention?" said Mr. Robins

"I'm sorry, I was…" but she couldn't talk anymore; she felt all the eyes in the room staring at her, and felt very exposed. "Umm I'm really not feeling well, may I please be excused?"

"I suppose so Miss Davis; let's not make this a routine though."

"alright." She quickly gets up and leaves the room; Nathan sees the tears in her eyes and decides to follow after her.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Nathan quickly gets up and leaves.

"Mr. Scott… never mind."

Outside Nathan sees Brooke sitting on the floor crying. He slowly approaches her.

"Brooke?" she looks up surprised.

"Nathan what are you doing here?" she said wiping the tears off of her face.

"I was uhh just coming to check on you. You seemed pretty upset in class. What's wrong?"

"I was talking to Lucas and…"

"This is because of Lucas?"

"Well I mean yes, but."

"That bastard." He gets up and runs out into the school courtyard and sees Lucas doing homework at a picnic table, Brooke runs after him.

"What the hell did you do to her man?" Nathan asked grabbing Lucas.

"What, to who?"

"Nathan, stop it's not what you think?" Brooke said running up to them.

"I didn't do anything."

"Lucas don't lie to me." He was getting ready to punch him before Brooke pulled him away.

"Nathan. Stop!" she pulled him aside and started to walk away with him

"I'm sorry Brooke; it's just that he obviously hurt you."

"Nathan, it wasn't really his fault, I was just upset, he didn't say or do anything to hurt me, and thanks for looking out for me, but I'd rather you not, I don't need to be taken care of."

"I'm just sick of Lucas hurting people, and lying."

"Oh I am too. Believe me."

Later on after school

"P. sawyer, tutorgirl, what are we doing this afternoon." Brooke skipped over to them.

"Um, someone's in a very cheery mood." Peyton said eyeing Brooke.

"Well I'm just happy, and Haley I'm not mad at you. Lucas loves you, he's all yours."

"It pretty much seems like Lucas loves you."

"Well I'll let you two work things out, I don't love him, honestly."

"Well I guess I'll go talk to him, bye guys."

"Bye" Peyton and Brooke said at the same time.

"So what are doing?' Brooke asked

"I don't know what you're doing but I'm going home."

"Peyton don't be boring"

"Brooke I'm sorry we can do something tomorrow I just need to sort of be alone right now."

"To draw your freaky drawings?"

"I might draw"

"You're no fun."

"Well I'm gonna go be no fun at my house, see you tomorrow B. Davis"

"Fine bye."

"Bye" Peyton gets up and walks to her car. Brooke looks around grimly, but then brightens up again when she sees Nathan. She gets up and walks behind him and puts her hands on his shoulder.

"Hey you"

"Hi Brooke" he says a little confused and surprised

"Let's go do something"

"Like what?"

"Umm something fun." Nathan smiles at his idea.

"We could go play basketball."

"I said something fun."

"Basketball is fun Brooke."

"I'm so bad at basketball Nathan."

"So I'll teach you, I happen to be pretty good myself, we'll go to rivercourt so no one will see how much you suck." Nathan said jokingly.

"Uh, alright I guess."

"Good come on."

When they got to the court Nathan took a shot and made it on. Of course.

"Here" he said passing her the ball

"Ok, your gonna think I'm such a dork."

"You're probably not that bad."

"You'll see" she takes the ball and throws a few feet to the left of the basket. It was a terrible shot. Nathan is trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh shut up Nathan."

"Brooke your form is all wrong, look." He gets the ball and points out how to take a shot

"See"

"Yeah I guess I'll try." She takes another shot, which is still pretty bad but this one at least hit the backboard.

"Brooke, did you listen to me talk about form?"

"Nathan I suck at basketball"

"Alright, look." He grabs the ball and comes up behind her. "Now hold the ball" she does and as he lets go their hands sort touch for a second. Then Nathan takes her arms and she is about to shoot "but don't bend over so much" he puts one hand on her stomach to make her not slump over. They pause and Nathan takes her arms again and they make a shot, it goes in, but Nathan doesn't move after the ball goes in. Brooke turns her head around and looks at Nathan and they are about to kiss when Lucas walks up.

"Leave Brooke alone." Brooke quickly stands away from Nathan. Nathan notices this and realizes it was probably a good thing that they didn't kiss, Brooke obviously didn't want that.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"Look man don't touch Brooke" Lucas said angrily ignoring Brooke.

"Lucas, leave him alone." Brooke grabs Nathan's hand and drags him away "come on lets go." They left Lucas and got into Brookes car and drove back to Nathan's apartment.

She walks up to the door with him.

"God I still can't believe Lucas did that."

"You're not glad he stopped us from kissing?"

"What, Nathan… its none of his business what I do."

"Right but you probably would have regretted kissing me."

"Would you have regretted it?" Nathan thought about this for a minute, even though he already knew the answer. He didn't want to seem to desperate.

"No."

"Good," Brooke said inching closer to him " because I wouldn't have either" Brooke said bringing her lips closer and closer to his, she looked into his eyes one final time before they shared a very passionate kiss. Nathan pulled away first

"Do you want to come inside?"

_There it is, hope you enjoyed. I had fun writing it. Coming up. _

_Brooke does go inside, just how far will her and Nathan go?_

_And will anyone care that Brooke and Nathan have gotten so close lately, besides Lucas. _

_and please review_


	4. Chapter 4

_So here is the next chapter. Umm cute brathan scenes in this one too. I have other chapters written, so of course I'll keep updating. Please review though. This is one of my first fics, and I just really would like to have reviews. Enjoy this chapter. Yay!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. _

"Do you want to come inside?" Nathan asked softly staring into Brooke's eyes. She wanted to give him an answer; any answer but she couldn't break her gaze with him, she didn't want to break it.

"Brooke?"

"uhh…" should she? Was this really happening, Brooke and Nathan? Together? Alright she would go inside but they were not having sex! "Okay" she said hesitantly. He took her hand and led her inside. Then brought her up towards him and they started kissing again, things got pretty intense, to where neither of them could hold there balance so they ended up falling on the couch. Nathan was on top of Brooke and he started to take off her shirt. Brooke couldn't help notice how even in this moment of passion Nathan was so gentle. He was a really sweet guy, but now he was about to take her shirt off when she snapped back to reality.

"No Nathan." She said pushing him up so she could sit.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I just, I don't want to move too fast, I know that doesn't sound like a Brooke thing to say, but you have to understand that I've been hurt in the past."

"I do" he said silently thinking about how much he hated Lucas for hurting Brooke so bad.

"If you don't want to go out with me, could you just tell me now so…." Nathan kissed her to make her shut up.

"Brooke, do you know how much of a jackass I would be if I didn't date you because you wanted to take things slow, let alone not dating you for any reason." Brooke smiled.

"Thanks, I'm just scared to open up my heart to someone else, I don't know if I can handle it being broken again."

"Come here Brooke" he takes her hand pulling her over to him so she's lying against him "I won't break your heart. Lucas was stupid, I'm not like him."

"Speaking of Lucas, he's going to freak out when he finds out we're together."

"Well like you said what you do is none of his business, besides he's got Haley, and if he's not happy with her then he doesn't deserve anyone."

"I know I just don't want him to give you a hard time."

"Brooke, I don't need you to take care of me" he said sort of mocking what she had stated earlier that day.

"Ok, I won't" she said looking up at him and smiling. Nathan's heart jumped when she smiled at him.

"You're asking for it" he said coming down and kissing her, and then he started tickling her.

"Nathan... stop..." she said but she was laughing too hard.

"I love your laugh"

"Nathan" she could barely talk, she was very ticklish. Somehow the two of them had switched so now Nathan was on top of Brooke tickling her.

"Oh my god, I can't breathe." Somehow she got enough energy and pushed Nathan off of her so he fell on the floor.

"ow" he said. Brooke was still breathing hard and she rolled off the couch onto Nathan.

"I had to defend myself." She said with a smile.

"Sorry."

"Oh well how are you ever going to make it up to me?"

"I have no idea, how about we go to dinner on Friday night?"

"Not exactly what I was thinking but it could work."

"I mean a date too." Nathan said sort of seriously staring at her "I mean if your ready for that."

"I am"

"Good" he brought his lips up to hers and kissed them.

"Ok I have to go, Karen's gonna freak out, and I guess I should maybe do homework."

"Brooke Davis does homeowork?"

"Yeah well, I'm starting now, so if you'll excuse me I will be leaving now." She got up and off of Nathan and headed towards the door.

"Brooke?" Nathan was still lying on the floor.

"What?"

"I'll see you tomorrow" Brooke left after he said that and headed back to her car, once inside she screamed. She was so happy that Nathan felt the same way towards her as she did towards him. She drove back to Karen's cafe, ready to face anything that came her way because now she had Nathan.

The next day

"So did you and Lucas make up?" Peyton asked Haley

"Sort of, I mean I still think he has feelings for Brooke, but he told me he didn't he just can't stand having her hate him. I don't know what to think."

"Well Lucas is a good guy, I'm sure he's telling you the truth."

"So… have you talked to Jake lately?"

"No he won't even email me. I don't know why. I hope he finds Nicky and takes jenny back."

"You miss him a lot don't you?"

"Yeah, a lot." Peyton and Haley looked ahead and saw Nathan giving Brooke a piggy back ride over to her locker. Then while she was putting stuff away he grabbed her hand and led her down a hallway and out of sight.

"Did I really just see that?" Haley asked staring out into space.

"I don't know, lets follow them." They got up and ran over to the lockers peaking their heads over the corner of the wall looking down the hall. They say Nathan pinning Brooke against the wall and making out with her. Haley grabbed Peyton's hand and ran with her over to the courtyard.

"Oh my god, Brooke and Nathan? There's no way I really just saw that."

"Oh it happened. I saw it too" Peyton said in disbelief.

"This is weird." Haley said pacing around

"It's so weird."

"I didn't know Brooke liked Nathan?

"Me neither"

"Oh their coming." Brooke and Nathan walked hand and hand over to Haley and Peyton.

"Hello" Brooke said very cheerfully

"uhh hi." Haley said

"So guess what?' Brooke said, once again very cheerfully

"What?" Peyton replied

"Nathan and I are… dating." She wasn't quite sure if they were really dating but she guessed they were, they hadn't been on a date yet but they were going on one.

"Really?" Haley said

"Well congratulations, I guess." Peyton said

"Yes, uuh yes congratulations." It took some effort for Haley to actually get the words out of her mouth.

"Thanks, so did you and Lucas make up?" Brooke asked

"uhh yeah." Even though Haley wasn't quite sure what Lucas and her were she didn't want Brooke to know it seeing as now she was dating her ex-husband.

"Good, I'm happy for you." Brooke said, but she really didn't care what Lucas did with his life.

"Thanks well I'm gonna go home I have a ton of homework to do. See you guys later." She left. Nathan couldn't help but feel awkward about the situation he had dated Peyton and Haley, and now he was dating Brooke, and all three of them were friends. Geez he better not get on any of their bad sides. There was an awkward silence now.

"Well Nathan and I are gonna go do homework."

"I thought we were gonna do something today Brooke." Peyton said.

"Oh well we can do something tonight or tomorrow."

"No it's alright Brooke, you already made plans with Peyton, I can do homework by myself." He said this but there was a hint of disappointment in his voice he couldn't hide.

"No, no Nathan, I wouldn't want you to be upset." Peyton said almost laughing that Nathan was so upset. "It's alright, Brooke we'll hang out tomorrow after school."

"Ok I promise I won't ditch you for Nathan again."

"Okay bye." Peyton walked off towards her car.

"Shall we go?" Brooke asked.

"Sure" she led him over to her car.

When the got to his apartment they walked up and Brooke sat down on Nathan's bed while Nathan got on the computer. After a few minutes of typing a paper on his computer Nathan looked over at Brooke who was reading a book for English. She looked hot in anything she did. Brooke looked up and saw him staring at her.

"perv"

"What, no"

"Nathan, why aren't you writing your paper?"

"I'm finished."

"Yeah, right"

"I am."

"Right well let me see it then."

"No."

"Why not

"Because I'm very insecure about my writing." Brooke got up and walked over to the desk leaning over Nathan and reaching the mouse to look at his paper. Nathan grabbed her hand.

"You are not allowed to read it" he said while getting up and putting his arms around her.

"Nathan, no we can't. We have homework remember?"

"Brooke, come on."

"Nathan…" but he had already come in and kissed her, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. It was the best kiss they had ever had, so far. Brooke pulled away and said.

"Okay well maybe we can take a break."

"Yeah maybe" he said and quickly kissed her again leaning her slowly down onto the bed. Their kissing slowly got more and more intense, and soon there hands were exploring new places all over each others bodies. Brooke had never felt this attracted to a guy and they hadn't even had sex yet. Lucas wasn't this good at making out. Oh god she just thought about Lucas while making out with Nathan. She put the thought out of her mind and concentrated on Nathan.

"mmm Nathan, we should stop, there's a certain line with me and once I cross it I can't really control myself."

"Were we getting close?"

"Oh we were just about there."

"I hope you realize that I can't do homework with you in the room now, your presence is enough to make me not concentrate."

"Oh well I'll just leave then" she said getting up and starting to put her books in her bag.

"Wait Brooke" Nathan said "I guess I can try to do homework."

"Good." Nathan's grabbed his books and sat down next to Brooke.

"Gosh that hamlet is a crazy one isn't he?" Brooke said remarking about the play Hamlet that they had to read for English.

"Yeah pretty crazy."

_Okay so there's the chapter. Please review! I'll update tomorrow. _

_Coming up_

_Lucas and Brooke talk a little_

_Brooke and Nathan have there date, but will things go too far?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay heres chapter five. The brathan date has arrived. Ive gotten a few review, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed but please, I would absolutely love more it reall is helpful and it makes me want to write even more. Anways enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters_

It was Friday and both Brooke and Nathan were very excited for their date. But Nathan had a lot more planned out then Brooke expected. Neither Brooke nor Nathan had talked to Lucas all week, so they weren't really sure if he knew if they were dating or not. But he hadnt said anything to them all week, so they decided to just go on with their lives. As school finally finished for the day Brooke ran out to Peyton.

"Hi P. Sawyer"

"Hi Brooke."

"I'm going on my first date with Nathan tonight."

"First date?"

"Well first official date anyways. I'm sooo excited."

"I hope you have fun, Brooke you deserve that much."

"So do you, Peyton you've been so down lately, is there anything I can do?"

"Bring Jake back"

"Come here" she pulls Peyton into a hug "I know you miss him."

"Thanks." She said. They broke apart. "I'll let you go get ready now"

Okay, Ill see you later Brooke walked to her car and drove home. About an hour later she was putting the finishing touches of her makeup on, when there was a knock on her bedroom door, and Lucas walked in.

"Hey wow you look beautiful, where are you going?"

"On a date with Nathan, not that it's any of your business."

"Well it sort of is Brooke; I mean we have a history."

"So it doesn't give you the right of passage into my life. God Lucas!"

"I just don't think you should date Nathan to get over me."

"I'm not"

"I've seen you with him all week and you barely seem like you're together. Have you really moved on?"

"Yes"

"Oh it just didn't quite seem like it."

"Get out Lucas" she said getting fully annoyed with his attitude.

Fine Im sorry. He leaves, then the doorbell rang and Brooke grabbed her purse and ran out to meet Nathan. She ran up to him and kissed him passionately.

"Wow"

"I'm sorry I'm just excited"

"Don't be sorry. Lets go" he said holding out an arm for her, she took it and they got into the car.

"So where are we going?"

"Well it's not where you would think"

"Okay"

After they drove for awhile they ended up at rivercourt. Nathan got out and opened up the door for Brooke. She looked around and saw a whole meal prepared on the picnic table with candles and two glasses with wine in them.

Nathan, wow he grabbed her hand and led her over to the table picking up a bouquet of roses and handed them to her.

"awww, Nathan this is so sweet"

"Lets eat"

"Ok" they sat down on opposite sides of the table, and spent the night getting to know each other even more, laughing, and eating good food.

"God I'm stuffed, that was really good though." Brooke said slowly getting up and stretching as she yawned. Nathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You tired"

"Not even."

"Good lets go back to my apartment."

Once they got upstairs and outside of Nathan's door, he stopped and put his hands over her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"shh it's a surprise." He opened the door and led her inside.

"Nathan I don't like not being able to see, I feel like I'm gonna fall."

"You won't fall."

"What are we doing?"

"You'll see" they walked into Nathan's room and he took his hands off her eyes

"Alright look" Brooke opened her eyes to see Nathan's rooms with candles and rose petals everywhere.

"Oh my god, Nathan it's so pretty in here."

"I tried."

"You did an amazing job." Brooke found herself thinking about how Lucas had thought she hadn't moved on, and how much she liked Nathan. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea for them to have sex. She turned around and looked up into Nathan's eyes. No it was a great idea. She reached up and grabbed Nathan behind his neck and kissed him, and then whispered into his ear.

"I'm ready"

"Are you sure"

"I'll let you answer that for yourself." She kissed him putting her tongue into Nathan's mouth and exploring different regions. She pushed Nathan down on the bed and straddled him starting to unbutton his shirt while he kissed her neck.

"You're going way to slow on my shirt Brooke" he reached down and pretty much tore it off.

"Ooh wow you're pretty experienced at that"

"shhh" he reached up and pulled Brooke down with him slipping his hand up her shirt and undoing her bra clasp. Then he pulled her top off. Brooke then took her bra off. Nathan was amazed to say the least.

"Nathan Scott are you blushing?"

"What? No."

"I think you are" she said then he reached up and pulled her down "come here you" they started kissing more and more, and Nathan turned them over so that now he was on top of Brooke, and he unzipped her pants and pulled them down, then went back to kissing her.

"Wait a minute we need to get your pants off too Mr. Scott"

"I can't wait a minute"

"Oh no" she got out from under him and unzipped his pants and got them off of him and threw them across the room.

"Brooke, you scandalous girl"

Shut up and get down her sexy she pulled him down and then they let passion take over.

The next morning Brooke woke up with Nathan's arms around her. She felt so safe with him. And then she realized she was naked.

"Oh my god" she slipped out from under Nathan's arms and started to put her clothes back on

"Brooke?" Nathan asked groggily from just waking up "what are you doing?"

"I have to go" Brooke said zipping up her pants.

"What why?"

"Nathan we shouldn't have done that last night." Nathan was now sitting up

"Why, I don't understand."

"Nathan I really didn't mean for that to happen, I only did it to prove something to Lucas." Shit she thought in her mind. Why did she just say that?

"What?" Nathan said with anger in his voice

Nathan before we left on are date yesterday Lucas said that he thought I was only dating you as a substitute to him, and that I hadnt really moved on.

"No well you obviously haven't"

"What?"

"You slept with me for Lucas: Brooke"

"No I mean yes but we weren't suppose to have slept together."

"Brooke I think you should leave"

"Yeah I think I should" Brooke said a little angry and a little hurt. She grabbed her jacket and ran out and slammed the door.

Nathan sighed and lied back on his bed.

Brooke walked into her room and saw Peyton and Haley sitting there, Haley looked really upset.

"Haley what's wrong?" Brooke asked going down and sitting beside Haley and Peyton

"Lucas and her broke up" peyton said.

"I'm really not even that upset, I knew it would happen, I just don't want our friendship to be ruined."

"Oh god did you break up because of me?"

"No of course not"

"Are you sure?"

"No actually you were kind of the reason" Brooke sort of laughed at this.

"Well I think Nathan and I broke up too if it makes you feel any better."

"What?" Peyton asked.

"We had sex"

"Okay" Haley said getting up; I don't know if I can hear this."

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I did it to prove to myself that I was over Lucas, and I defiantly am, but he thinks I did it to prove something to Lucas, which I sort of did, I guess but, oh I don't know."

"Well this is weird, I mean I'm really sorry Brooke, but it's just weird." Haley said

Its okay Peyton looked down at her watch

"Oh god guys I have to go, I'm supposed to be at a meeting about tric right now. Sorry Brooke but I really have to go. Bye." She leaves in a hurry.

"Hey Brooke you want to go get something to eat?"

"I would but I really just need to be alone right now."

Okay, well Im only a phone call away if you need me.

"Thanks Haley"

"Hey you called me Haley."

"Oh I'm sorry, tutorgirl."

Haley laughs a little "see ya later Brooke."

She leaves Brooke alone. Brooke looks around the room and everything starts to remind her of Lucas so she grabs her keys and decides to go to somewhere that she could really be alone and concentrate.

_Alright there's chapter five, if you're a brathan fan you might be a little upset. Ahh I'm so sorry, but I need some drama. Please, please review. I'm addicted to reviews…_

_Coming up_

_Will Brooke and Nathan make up? Don't worry too much._

_Police officers are one the scene, what's going on?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay here's the next chapter. My internet was down all daym yesturday do i couldn't update. i was sitting at home likei want to updatebut i couldn't my apoogies.But i'll update again today proabably. Thank you too __anyone and everyone who reviewed i really appreciate the reviews.thank you. Anyways umm I think brathan fans will be happy with this chapter. I'll try to put some Baley scenes in there just for you Jamesladylover4ever, but I already have like the next two chapters written so we'll see, but I don't see Nathan and Haley or Brooke and Lucas getting together even though I don't have a problem with either of those couples, this is a brathan fic. Thanks again and enjoy!_

She headed to rivercourt. Once she got there she found a ball on the side of the court and started to take shots, but she was still as bad as when she started. When Nathan walked up to the court he was very surprised to see Brooke, but not to see that she was still doing terribly at basketball.

"You really don't have the form down."

Brooke was very surprised at his voice and turned around to make sure it was Nathan. She passed him the ball.

"You can play I was just leaving."

"Brooke wait" she stops "can we talk please?" Brooke turns around and walks over to Nathan

"Sure I guess."

"Brooke, I'm sorry I was rude earlier, but can you just tell me one thing, do you still have feelings for Lucas?"

"No, Nathan I haven't had feelings for him since I got back to town, you have to trust me. When I said I was trying to prove Lucas wrong, I was really trying to prove something for myself. And it was just the fact that I could really move on at all, and totally give my heart to someone else. And even though I freaked out earlier, I'm glad I gave my heart away, and I'm really glad it was to you." Brooke sits down on the bench at the side of the court.

"Brooke, I just thought that you were using me, and to tell you the truth, I was kind of scared to. The last time I got into a serious relationship it ended up like shit for me. I didn't want that to happen again."

"Well if you stick with me it won't"

"Good, now your basketball really needs some help." He held out his hand to her.

"Okay" he pulled her up and ran and got the ball and passed it to her.

"Okay now try and take a shot."

"Nathan I need some help on my form"

"Oh ok" he goes over and stands behind her just like he did the first time and they started making baskets. After a while Brooke was actually getting the hang of it so they decided to play one on one.

"Nathan you better go easy on me"

"Not a chance" he said taking the ball from her and dunking it.

"Show off!" He passed the ball to her.

"Just try and take a shot."

"Okay" she moved up and dribbled the ball and somehow managed to get by him and make a shot.

"Ha ha I scored, in your face Mr. I got excepted to high flyers I'm so good at basketball show off…"

"Try again" he said very confused as to how she got pass him. This time as she came up to him he got a little more defensive blocking her and trying to get the ball, and as Brooke was about to get by him he knocked the ball out of her hands and picked her up swinging her around. She screamed a little.

"Foul, foul that is an illegal move Scott!"

"Not in my book its not, besides are you really complaining?"

She didn't want to give into him but she really wasn't complaining his hands were around her waste and they were wrapped very close together.

"I guess it's not so bad"

"Miss Davis you are one crazy girl"

"I know" she kissed him passionately and he swung her around again, she laughed at this.

"Come on lets get out of here" Nathan said

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Well I was gonna suggest my apartment but I don't want you to freak out again."

"Oh well that's where I wanted to go, but I guess we can do something else."

"Oh well we can go."

"No no, its okay."

"Your evil."

"Come on, I have an even better idea."

"We really can go to my apartment"

"My ideas better, trust me."

The got into Brooke's car and drove around for awhile, until they got to the beach.

"The beach Brooke?"

"Yeah, I love the beach."

"Okay."

Brooke took his hands and they walked out onto the sand, the sun was just starting to go down.

"It's so pretty isn't it?"

"Not as pretty as you are." He said looking down and smiling at her.

"You're so sweet."

"So, are we gonna keep walking like this forever?"

"I don't know. Are you bored?"

"I'm never bored when I'm with you Brooke. But…"

"You wanna do something fun?"

"I was thinking more exciting, but yeah."

"Well have any ideas?"

Nathan looked out at the water.

"I might have one."

"And what might that be?"

Nathan picked her up and carried her out to the water

"Nathan you better not drop me in the water."

"Why not?"

"Because it's cold."

"It's not cold Brooke."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm standing in it."

"Oh right, well I don't want to get into it anyways." Nathan almost dipped her in,

"nooo, Nathan, stop."

He picked her back up.

"I'm wearing new shoes."

"Oh well we can change that." He took her shoes off and threw them on the beach.

"Huh! Nathan!"

"I guess you can get in now." He drops her in, she sort of screams.

"Oh Nathan you are in trouble now." She goes to hit him but he grabs her and kisses her before she can hit him.

"Well I might as well get out of these clothes if we're going to go swimming." Brooke said seductively.

"Now you're talking." They both removed each others clothes so that Nathan was down to just his boxers, and Brooke was wearing a bra and panties. They threw their clothes on the beach and started to swim around. Nathan pushed Brooke under the water, and then he let Brooke push him under, but he brought her down with him. When the came back up a wave came down right on top of them causing Brooke to loose her balance and fall into Nathan's arms. She looked up at him, and then he closed the gap between them and kissed her. They started to make out but were interrupted by someone shining a light at them.

"Nathan Scott?" a voice said

Brooke and Nathan broke apart quickly and Brooke sort of sank into the water so whoever was shining the light at them didn't see her so… exposed.

"Yeah that's me."

"I'm Officer Sherman, I'm gonna need you to get out of the water so we can talk. Then the cop sort of turned around so Brooke and Nathan could come and put their clothes back on. Brooke grabbed on to Nathan's hand and whispered,

"What's going on Nathan?"

"I don't know."

_Okay, so that was the chapter, oh god a cliffhanger, don't worry I'll probably update today, but if not I promise tomorrow. I won't leave you hanging for that long because I hate it when that happens to me. Anyways please review, I loved the ones I got, I love reviews in general there so cool. Ha. I'm in a weird mood right now. Well coming up_

_-the police officer has some bad news, what could it be? And is Nathan responsible?_

_I can't really tell you anymore, because next chapter is pretty much all about that but Lucas and Haley talk, Lucas and Brooke talk, and Nathan and Haley have much needed small talk. More brathan too, of course. Please review. Bye._


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is the lovely chapter seven. You get to find out what in the world the officer wants. Umm a warning in advance, not tomorrow but Saturday I'm leaving to go to Georgia, for like a week and a couple of days. Before I leave I'll update with one or two, if I get some reviews maybe, chapters. Please don't forget about my story. Just put it on alerts or something. I will update the day I get back. Promise. If people forgot about the story I might cry because it has so much more to come no I'm just kidding but it would be sad. Enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any one tree hill characters. _

Brooke and Nathan got back onto the beach and started to put their clothes back on. Nathan sort of noticed the cop looking at Brooke out of corner of his eyes. As soon as they were both dressed Nathan put his arm around Brooke, feeling protective and told the cop he could turn around now.

"I'm sorry to uhh interrupt you two." He said shining the flashlight in Brooke's eyes "I just have some very important news for you Mr. Scott."

"Okay what?"

"Well, I'd prefer to tell you down at the station."

"Look officer just tell me what is going on?" he said getting annoyed with the whole situation.

"Nathan, I'm very sorry but your father Dan Scott had been murdered." It hit Nathan with suck shock he let go of Brooke and walked backwards a little bit.

"What? When? How did this happen?"

Brooke was standing frozen where she was in shock.

"Well we're not quite sure, but we need to take you down to the station for questioning."

"Wait a minute, are you accusing Nathan of murdering his own father?" Brooke said.

"Look we just need to take him down for some questioning."

No, Ive been with Nathan all day, and do you even have the slightest bit of a heart, he just found out that his father was murdered and you want to take him down for questioning. How dare you, he needs time to deal with this.

"Young lady, I'm very sorry about this but we have to question all suspects."

"Good well go do that, Nathan isn't a suspect, he doesn't even have motive. This is ridiculous. You need to get out of here." The cop grabbed Brooke's hands to try to calm her down.

"Listen, we just need to…"

"Hey get you hands off of me. Look Nathan will come down to the station later, but not right now. You need to get out of here. Now!"

"I expectt to see Nathan down at the station tomorrow morning. Bright and early." With that he turned around and walked off the beach. Brooke turned around to see Nathan sitting a little ways down the beach; she quickly walked over to him but slowed down when approaching him.

"Nathan?" he didn't look up at her. She walked over and sat down by him and rubbed his back.

Im not sure how to feel. He said softly he was my dad, and even though I hated him most of the time, it wasnt always this bad. He did care about me.

"I know Nate." He finally looked at her, with actual tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't cry in front of Brooke, let alone anyone though.

Nathan come here. Brooke said pulling him into a hug after noticing his eyes watering. He hugged her very tightly, clinging to the love she was giving him. They sat like that for a while before Nathan said I love you Brooke normally would have been freaked out when a guy said this to her, but she knew Nathan was a great guy and she felt the same way back.

I love you too Nathan. Nathan never actually let the tears fall from his eyes, but inside he was crying like hell. Brooke pulled him into another hug.

"Brooke do you want to stay with me tonight?"

"Sure." She said with a caring smile. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said. The got up, and Brooke took his hands leaning her head on his shoulder as the slowly walked to the car.

The next morning Brooke woke up wrapped in Nathan's arms, she tried to untangle herself from him but ended up waking him up.

"Sorry" she said

"Oh no it's okay; I need to go down to the station anyways."

"I can't believe their making you do that. It really pisses me off. You didn't kill your own father."

"Thanks for sticking up for me last night Brooke."

"The officer was being a jerk. Are you sure you're ready to go down there."

"I will be if you go with me."

"Of course I will."

"Good" he kissed her quickly and then got up to get ready.

They got to the station to see Lucas, Haley, Karen, and Deb there already.

"This is ridiculous." Nathan said walking in with Brooke.

"Oh my god Nathan." Deb said running over to him "honey I'm so sorry."

Everyone gave Nathan a hug, well not Lucas, but everyone else and then Officer Sherman came in.

"Oh good everyone is here. We can get started then."

"Sir this is outrageous."

"Let's just start the questioning."

"Umm I was with Nathan all day yesterday, there's no way he killed Dan."

You werent with him all day; he came home for a couple of hours in the morning, and then left. Deb said.

"Right." Brooke had totally forgotten that her and Nathan had even had a fight earlier, but why would Deb say that did she want Nathan to look suspicious.

"Let's just get the questioning over with. I'm sure you all would like to spend time together. I realize this is tragic, but."

"Can we please just get this over with?" Lucas said.

About two hours later all the questioning was finished with and everyone was free to go.

"Hey Nathan, I'm really sorry about Dan." Haley said

"I'm sorry too, and that you had to be questioned, you're not capable of cheating on a test let alone committing murder."

"Thanks Nathan, well I'll go now. It was nice seeing you, haven't really seen a lot of you lately."

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you too."

Brooke was sitting in her car waiting for Nathan when Lucas came up and knocked on the window. Brooke rolled down her window

"What?" Brooke said trying not to sound too angry since Dan was also his father.

"Brooke, I didn't do it. Just so you know."

"Didn't do what?"

"Kill Dan."

"Oh Lucas, how could you even think I would accuse you of that. Come on he was your father too, and I'm really sorry, but I just think it would be better if we didn't talk. I don't want to say anything to hurt you right now."

"I can't stand us not talking Brooke."

"I just don't think it would work."

"I'm sorry for what I said the other day, about how you were using Nathan that was arrogant and stupid of me."

"Its fine, anything else?"

Im just, Im sorry for all the pain Ive caused you Brooke.

Brooke was starting to get a little teary eyed as Lucas walked away. A few minutes later Nathan got into the car.

"Hey, hey are you okay?" he said noticing the tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine, umm where too?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Umm ok well you pick."

"I'm really hungry."

"Oh I know exactly where we can go then." They drove to a little restaurant and got some food to go and took it out to the beach, stopping at Lucas's on the way to find a table cloth. When they got to the beach they set up a little picnic and ate lunch. After they were done they lied down on the beach, with Brooke beside Nathan resting her head on his chest, and he had his arm around her.

A little ways down the beach Lucas was sitting by himself staring out into the ocean when Haley walked up.

"Hey Lucas, how are you feeling?"

oh Im alright I guess, you know for how many times I wanted the guy dead, I cant help but feel upset.

"Well" Haley said sitting down beside him "that's probably because he's your father, there's an unexplainable connection."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey you wanna take a walk with me."

"Sure. Yeah that would be great."

They got up and Haley linked arms with Lucas and started walking along the beach. Back where Brooke and Nathan were they had moved on from cuddling and were now making with Nathan on top of Brooke. Haley and Lucas were walking up towards them and then they saw them making out.

"Oh god, Haley lets turn around before they see us." But it was too late Nathan and Brooke were already off of each other, and standing up.

"Uhh hi Haley, Lucas." Brooke said, Nathan didn't say anything.

"We're really sorry we were just taking a walk and, well we ran into you guys, we'll just be out of your way now." She said grabbing Lucas's hand and dragging him the other way.

"Well that was nice and awkward." Brooke said

"We should probably go somewhere more private." He said, starting to pick up the food and throw it away.

"You wanna go to your apartment, I mean I would suggest mine but it's kind of occupied by Karen and Lucas."

"Yeah sure, umm is Karen gonna wonder where you are."

"I'll tell her the situation; I didn't want to leave you alone. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Alright let's go."

_hmm, there was chapter seven, hope you had fun for a few minutes reading it. Review!. I'll update again tomorrow morning, or maybe late tonight, even though that would be the third update in one day. Coming up_

_There's a lead on who killed Dan, who could it be?_

_Officer Sherman certainly should not be an officer, considering his certain obsession with someone... Creepy cop! _

_Someone's back in town, any guesses?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay this is my third update of the day, that's a lot. I do it for the fans of my fics though, hints the name fanfics. Okay so I'll update tomorrow before I leave, well actually I'm leaving on Saturday but it will be early in the morning sooo.. I'll leave you guys with two new chapters tomorrow to tie you ever until I get back, not that they will last for a week but I'm giving you two new ones tomorrow anyways. Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming, it would be cool to come back and have like a ton of reviews. I'm sorry I'm so review obsessed. Okay well enjoy this chapter. Review. _

It had been a couple days since Dans death and the police were still investigating the murder, but other than that things were slowly starting to get back to normal. Brooke hadnt spent the night at Nathans house since that one night, because Karen was kind of pissed at her, and told her she couldnt spend the night over there for a while, but Brooke was okay with that, as long as she got to hang out with Nathan after school and she respected Karens wishes. Haley and Lucas had started to hang out more and more, both of them still haunted by seeing Nathan and Brooke making out, but neither of them wanting to admit it to each other.

Peyton sat in her room drawing a picture of herself all alone. She loved that Brooke was so happy with Nathan, but Brooke really spent most of her time with him, or at the café working. Plus Peyton missed Jake more then anything. She didn't know how much longer she could stand going without him. She heard someone walking up to her room

"Peyton." She heard a voice say. She looked up and said

"Oh my god!"

Brooke was lying down on her bed, in her last and only juicy jacket and pants, reading the last couple of pages of Hamlet. This Wasnt interesting, she tried to make it somewhat understandable, but really the only way she got through the quizzes was from Spark notes and help from Haley. She was so gonna fail the test and Karen would surely just love that. Just then Nathan walked in and lied down beside her on the bed.

"Hey" she said

Hey. Reading hamlet? he asked

"Yes I am" she replied.

Well not anymore. He grabbed the book and threw it across the room

"Nathan I had one page left."

"Well then you can finish it later."

What is so important that you had to drag me away from my reading?

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I just had to see you."

"Right, well you saw me."

I thought we could go play basketball or something, we need to keep working on your

skills."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing"

"Well, I guess we could go play basketball."

"Okay, come on my cars out front."

When the got to the basketball court Lucas was already there shooting hoops.

"ugghh nevermind." Nathan said

"Are you sure?" she asked

"I'm assuming you don't want to see him either."

Well I mean I could handle it, if you really want to play basketball, or wait dont you have a basketball hoop at your house.

"You mean my mom's house?"

"Well yeah."

"I do, but its okay we can just do something else."

No come on my hearts set on basketball now.

"I really don't want to go there."

"Why not?"

"I just don't feel like seeing my mom right now."

"Have you talked to her since you saw her at the station?"

"No."

"Nathan you should probably talk to her, I mean your father was just murdered."

"See that's the thing."

"What? Nathan you don't think your mom did it do you?"

"I don't know, it's just, she said she'd do anything to get him out of our lives, and the way she was acting towards me at the station was weird."

"Well I mean if you really think she did it why don't you just ask her, I think if you looked her in the eye and asked for the truth she's have to tell you."

"I'm not sure I want to know the truth."

Oh, well Brookes phone started ringing, hold on its Peyton, hello? Hey Peyton whats up.

"Brooke Jake's back."

"What?"

"He's back, with jenny; he's over at my house right now."

"Oh my god, that's so great Peyton, I'll be right over." She quickly hung up without waiting for an answer.

"We have to go to Peyton's house." Brooke said

"Why?"

"Because Jake's back."

Brooke and Nathan got to Peyton's house, and Nathan was about to knock on the door, but Brooke stopped him.

"We don't need to knock, I never do." They walked inside and upstairs to Peyton's room.

"Knock, Knock" Brooke said walking in with Nathan, but they ended up walking in on Peyton and Jake making out on her bed.

"Oh my god." Brooke said

"I told you we should've knocked Brooke." Nathan said.

"Brooke you're still the same as when I left" Jake said getting up and walking over giving her a hug, and then going over to Nathan, they did their whole guy hand shake thing.

"Peyton, oh my god, your such a slut."

"Brooke shut up."

"where's the baby, I might need to get her out of here, things were going to go a lot farther if I hadn't walked in."

"The baby is in the other room, and no they were not."

"Whatever, I know you love him, we'll just leave you two to yourselves now."

"Bye Brooke and Nathan."

"You two have fun." Brooke said winking at Peyton.

"Yeah, Yeah, just go." Peyton said smiling.

Brooke and Nathan walked outside.

"Well that was awkward"

"No it wasn't, Peyton and I have that kind of a friendship."

"Well Jake and I don't"

"You men are too manly."

"I just don't like walking in on people making out."

"Well, that's just your luck I guess."

"I don't have luck Brooke."

"Oh well then I guess you won't be getting lucky either." She said emphasizing the getting lucky part.

"Well that all depends."

"mhmm come here." She said pulling him into a kiss. Officer Sherman walked up to them and cleared his throat. Brooke and Nathan pulled apart, and Brooke sighed leaning against Nathan.

"Am I interrupting?"

"uhh yeah." Nathan said angrily

"I'm sorry; we have a lead on the murder of your father."

"Yeah? Who did it?"

"Whoa I said we have a lead, we aren't sure they did it."

"Ok well who's the lead?" Nathan asked

"It's your mother."

All Nathan could do was sigh.

"You don't seem very surprised."

"Maybe he can't speak because he's in shock officer." Brooke said.

"Look young lady, you really need to stop talking to me with that tone."

oh Im sorry, would you rather me just be a polite little girl and run home and tell my mommy that I saw police man today and I wanted to say something mean to him, but then I decided not to because, well that would just be rude. Brooke said using a little kids voice.

"Alright you're coming down to the station with me" he said grabbing her and turning her around, getting ready to cuff her

"Wait on what charges?" Nathan said

"Harassment to an officer, and refusing to do what he asked."

"That's ridiculous."

"It's the law, oh wait I have to make sure you don't have any weapons on you first."

"She doesn't" Nathan said

"I have to do it."

"Look I don't have any…"

"ma'm please remain silent, I don't want you getting into anymore trouble then you're already in."

He led her over to the police car, Nathan followed close behind.

Spread your arms and legs please. Brooke sighed and did as he asked her to. Officer Sherman started at her legs working his way up, definitely taking his time. It was killing Nathan to just stand by and watch this. He knew the officer had a thing for Brooke. Then Officer Sherman got up to her waste, and was moving up, and paused before reaching her breasts and then slowly moved his hands up on them, only for a second before Nathan pulled him off.

"Hey get your hands off of her."

"I was doing a thorough search."

"You were sizing her up."

"I was not doing anything of the sort."

"Hey, I know when I'm being felt up, and that's what you were doing, and when I tell the police commissioner I'm sure you'll be in a lot of trouble." Brooke said.

"Alright, I'll let you go, but you better not tell the commissioner anything."

"You're a great cop." Brooke said sarcastically, walking over to Nathan.

"Have a nice day, oh and by the way we're taking your mother into custody."

"Go away." Nathan said.

I expect to see you again. He got in his car and drove away.

"Brooke I'm so sorry."

"Yeah well, he's a jerk. I won't let it get to me."

"He was being an asshole. Its okay if you're upset."

Brooke didn't want to cry, guys had always hit on her, but this guy was a cop who was deliberately harassing her and it was kind of embarrassing for Nathan to be there to see it.

"I'm just sorry you had to see that."

"I'm glad I was here to pull him off of you." He said putting his arm around her.

"Yeah well that was helpful."

"Are you sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, but are you okay Nathan? They're taking your mother into custody."

"I had a feeling she did it, it's I was afraid of."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. But I just don't know what to do; I can't forgive her for this."

"Well they're not sure she did it yet."

"I'm pretty sure she did."

"Hey lets do something to get out minds off of all this crap that's going on."

"I know just the thing."

"Oh okay, let's go."

"Don't you want to know what it is?"

"Surprise me."

"Alright, come on. It's not that exciting though." He said taking her hand and running with her back to his car.

They ended up going back to Nathan's apartment. It really wasn't that exciting because they always went there.

"This is it. I told you it wasn't very exciting."

"Nathan." She said pausing and pushing him down on the couch and straddling him.

"What's not exciting about this?" She said kissing him.

"Well, I didn't know that we were going to be doing this." He said

"What else would we do?" she said taking his shirt off.

"I don't know, this is great though." He said. She started to kiss him as he started working on taking off his shirt, as the day went on Nathan and Brooke got more and more passionate, and of course, well the rest is easy to figure out.

_There is chapter eight, Please review… ! coming up_

_Its Brooke's birthday party time_

_Both Brooke and Nathan get a surprise_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here is Chapter nine. I will update once more today, and then there won' be any updates for like a week and two days, I'm very sorry about that, but anyways make this chapter and the next one for later on today count. But there is still so much more to the story, I have so many ideas I want to write, but I can't until I get back. Okay so please review and enjoy!_

The next day the police found specific evidence that Deb did in fact kill Dan. This came as a shock to everyone, except for Nathan and Brooke, because they had already recently talked about it.

Brooke woke up that morning with books lying all around her bed. She must have fallen asleep studying for the big Hamlet test that she had that day. She got up quickly and got dressed, then got in her car and drove to school. She was already five minutes late for first period which was of course English the class that she had her test in. After first period she walked out to her locker, following close behind was Nathan.

"Hey how did you do on that test?" he asked

"Umm well, I don't know. I studied for it like all night long though. I'm so tired."

"Well I hope you're not too tired to go out tonight."

"Umm I guess not."

"Good, because I have something special planned."

"Okay what's the occasion?"

"Your birthday." He said

"What, it's not my birth… oh my god it's my birthday today."

"Brooke you didn't really forget your own birthday did you?"

"I thought it was like two days from now, I don't know so much has been going on lately."

"Brooke, oh god I don't know if I can date someone who forgets their own birthday."

"Shut up, it's been crazy lately."

"Well but did you not like get a card from your parents or anything?"

"I didn't get a card from my parents, they usually send stuff a little late, but I didn't check the mail this morning either, so who knows."

"Oh well, anyways we're having a big party at tric for you."

"I'm guessing it's not supposed to be a surprise, and who's we?"

"Me, Haley, Peyton and Jake."

"Oh that's going to be a crazy party." She said sort of sarcastically

"We invited other people Brooke, god. It should be fun Haley's gonna sing there will be a DJ and…"

"shh." She said putting a finger to his lips "don't totally give it away."

"Sorry, what do you have now?"

"Off."

"Cool me too; what do you want to do?"

"You wanna go make out in the janitors closet?" she said excitedly.

"Or we could make out in the gym." He said mocking her

"Or we could do it in the girls bathroom… or better yet the boys."

"Or we could do it right here."

"Works for me." She said

"Sweet." He pinned her against the locker and kissed her.

Later on that day, after school.

"So is everything set up for the party?" Nathan asked Peyton

"Umm not quite, but it will be, just keep Brooke away from tric"

"She already knows about the party."

"I know, but we have something even bigger planned."

"What?"

"Well I can't really tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd probably end up telling her."

"I would not."

"Nathan you can't keep a secret from Brooke, just hang out with her this afternoon, anywhere but tric."

"Alright, but everything better be ready."

"I won't let you down sir." Peyton said like a soldier.

"Bye."

"Bye"

Haley walked up behind Peyton; she had been listening to this whole conversation.

"Good job."

"Thank you, Nathan has no idea the surprise involves him also."

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"Me neither."

"Well we can't turn back now."

"Come on lets go set up."

Brooke was just about to get in her car when Nathan ran up to her.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked

"Umm to change, and then I thought I'd go check out Tric, to see how cool this party is really going to be."

"Well how about you change and come over to my apartment."

"Okay, after we stop by tric."

"No, after you change."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Nathan you're lying, what's going on?"

"Really I don't know Brooke."

"Yeah right, well I can get it tout of you." She said walking over to him, and kissing him

"Okay so now will you tell me?"

"Brooke I honestly don't know."

"If you say so." She said walking behind him and softly biting on his ear, then starting to kiss his neck.

"Brooke I really don't know." Nathan couldn't take it any longer, he needed to sit down.

"You're making a mistake not telling me." She said getting in her car. "But I guess I'll just let it be a surprise. Now get in the car."

"We aren't going to Tric."

"For a reason you mysteriously can't explain."

"I really don't know."

"Fine, but if I found out you do know, we aren't having sex for a week."

"That's harsh, but I really don't know."

"Damn, I thought that would get you for sure, maybe you really don't know. Anyways come on lets go boyfriend."

It was about 7:30 when Nathan finally agreed with Brooke that they should go to tric. When they got there the club was packed with people.

"Hmm I guess I'm pretty popular." Brooke said with a smile

"Yeah maybe."

"Be nice it's my birthday."

I know, I love you.

"aww thank you." She started to walk in.

"Hey wouldn't you like to say something back to that?"

"It's not your birthday I don't have to be nice… I'm just kidding, you should have seen the look on your face."

"I'm hurt Brooke." He said in a joking way.

aww its okay come here. She kissed him and then whispered for the record I love you too.

"Good, now lets party."

"Woo hoo!"

The party was starting to wind down, as everyone was getting drunk and passing out all over the place.

"Okay, guys." Brooke said stumbling over to Haley and Peyton "I know you have something planned, because Nathan wouldn't let me come here this afternoon. What is it, and whatever it is did Nathan know?"

"We can't tell you what it is and why do you care if Nathan knew?"

"Just tell me if he knew."

"He didn't know, we wouldn't tell him because we knew you would be able to get it out of him." Peyton said.

"I know, I definitely would have. So what is it?"

"Brooke we can't tell you."

Guys, Im drunk and slightly horny, please tell me so I and Nathan can go home and

"Don't finish that sentence please." Haley said.

"Sorry, so what is it?"

"For the last time we can't tell you Brooke."

"But the parties pretty much over and just tell me already!"

"We said we can't tell you."

"ugghh!" Brooke said sighing and sitting, well really falling down on a chair next to her.

"But we can show you." Peyton said pulling her up and dragging her over to Nathan.

"Nathan come with us please." Haley said grabbing his hand and following behind

Brooke and Peyton

"What's going on?" Brooke asked.

"Don't ask so many questions Brooke."

"Guys I really can't walk very far, these heels are killing me and I kinda can't see right, I mean correctly, never mind."

Were almost there. Haley said. They were now outside of the club and walking towards the street.

"Okay this is it." Peyton and Haley stopped dragging Brooke and Nathan. They were stopped in front of a black car.

"You're kidnapping us?" Nathan said

"No, just get in the car; it'll take you to where your real surprise is. We couldn't really afford a real limo."

You want us to get in a creepy black car with a driver we dont know. Nathan said

"Relax guys, Tim's the driver."

"Oh well that makes me feel so much safer." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Get in the car."

Brooke and Nathan quickly got into the car because Haleys tone of voice was starting to scare them now.

"Have fun guys, room 522." Peyton said handing Nathan a key, and shutting the door.

The car started to drive away.

"You swear you don't know what's going on Nathan?"

"Really I have no idea."

They got to the hotel and walked up to room 522.

"Well here goes nothing." Nathan said slipping the card in, and opening the door.

"Oh my god."

"What its just a hotel room Brooke."

Its not just a hotel room. She said running out onto the balcony/porch its got a hot tub

"No way." Nathan said running outside to her. "Sweet."

"I know."

"We don't have bathing suits."

"It's never stopped us before." She said already removing her top.

Good point. They both stripped down and got into the hot tub.

I freaking love hot tubs. Brooke said

"Yeah there pretty cool." He said

"Especially when there's a hot naked guy sitting next to you in one."

"I can't say I agree with that."

"What about a hot naked girl?"

"I can work with that." He said pulling her over to him and kissing her.

"It's defiantly been my best birthday ever." Brooke said

"Its about to get even better." He said picking her up and bringing her into their Brooke.

"I'm so lucky."

"And you just keep getting luckier." He said dropping her on the bed

"I love you." She said

"I know." He said back kissing her "I love you too, now let's stop talking."

"Ok."

_Chapter nine you have now read. Umm talking backwards. Ok never mind. Umm coming up I really don't know cause I haven't written the chapter yet, I'm about to then I'll post it. Umm_

_Brooke has trouble with her folks._

_Its time for basket ball to start up again, practices, games everything will Nathan and Lucas be able to stand each other. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Alright so here is your last chapter for awhile. Please review. Umm I'll update the day I get back so don't forget about the story, it will be back. Alright well I leave you with this for a while. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

It was Monday morning. The previous Saturday, the day after Brooke's party, she woke up with a major hangover, but she didn't care because she had had a great birthday. She was really glad that she had friends who cared so much about her. But now it was Monday morning and she still hadn't even gotten a card from her parents. Did they really forget her birthday?

"Umm Karen?"

"Yes Brooke?"

"Did I happen to get any mail from my parents?"

"No I checked yesterday and today. There wasn't anything"

"Oh okay." Brooke said trying to hide the disappointment, its not that she was upset she didn't get a present or anything from her parents, well actually that did upset her a lot, but she just wanted to know that they even remembered her birthday. They could have at least called.

"Well I guess I'll go to school, there's cheerleading practice today so I won't be home till like 7."

"Cheerleading goes until 7 Brooke?"

"No, but cheerleading and Nathan do."

"Okay, well no later than 7:30 you need to keep up with your studies."

"Alright, bye Karen." She said grabbing a piece of toast and walking out the door.

When Brooke got to school she saw Nathan, Lucas, and a bunch of other guys looking around at a piece of paper on the announcement board. She walked over to Nathan.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"oh well coach is deciding to split up basketball teams this year with A team and B team, B team being worse, but of course we didn't know this when we tried out."

"Why are there two teams?"

"Because there are so many guys who tried out for basketball this year."

"Oh, well what team are you on?"

"I don't know I can't see." Lucas had just looked at the paper and was walking by

"What team are you on Lucas?"

"The A team."

"Oh." She said "well good job."

"It's not that big of a deal." He said walking away quickly

"You don't have to talk to him."

"I'm sick of being mad at people, now let's see what team you're on. Brooke walked up and looked down and found Nathan's name

"Nathan, I have bad news."

"What."

"You're on the B team."

"What? There's no way Lucas is better than me."

"I'm just kidding you made it on the A team, of course. Gosh you're like the best basketball player out there."

"Brooke you really scared me."

"Sorry, but I had to do it. Congratulations though." She said hugging him

"All I get is a hug."

"That and…this." She said kissing him "plus just for making the A team; I will be your personal cheerleader."

"I'm so excited now." He said slipping his arms around her

"But you have to play well." She said

"Anything for you Brooke." God she loved it when he said that. They started kissing, in the middle of the courtyard for everyone to see. Peyton walked up and cleared her throat.

"Oh hi Peyton." Brooke said unlatching herself from Nathan.

"Umm I was just coming to drag Brooke away to math, but umm what team did you make Nathan."

"He made the A team." Brooke said before Nathan could even open his mouth

"Wow, that's great. You know I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Lucas made the A team too."

"Yeah I know." He said "I guess I'll just try to avoid him."

"Good luck with that, ready to go Brooke."

"Yeah, bye Nathan." She said kissing him quickly and linking arms with Peyton walking away.

"Sooo, last night you didn't answer your phone."

"Yeah so what?"

"You and Jake?"

"Me and Jake nothing Brooke, come on lets just go to English." She said laughing and pulling Brooke off with her.

Later on that day after school, all the cheerleaders where practicing, and so were the basketball players were also practicing. When the girls were taking a break the guys were running laps. Brooke watched Nathan as he came running right next to her.

"Hey hot stuff." She said but he had already ran past her, so the only person who ended up hearing it was Tim, he looked back at her, yelling "you too!"

"Not talking to you Tim." She said laughing just because of the whole situation.

After practice, the girls were done fifteen minutes before the boys so Brooke was waiting outside for Nathan, after what seemed like an hour Nathan came out.

"Hey what are you doing here?" he said

"Umm I thought we could go get some pizza."

"Alright, you want to come back to my apartment after that?"

"I can't I have to be back home by 7:30."

"You're turning me down to not break the rules? I'm very proud of you Brooke."

"I bet you couldn't say the same for yourself."

"Not if it involved you."

"Well you can come over to Karen's house."

"Yes but there's a certain other person who lives there."

"Oh I never see him anyways, we'll just stay in my room and do "homework." She said air quoting the homework part.

"Alright I guess, we can do that. Come on."

When they got back to Brooke's room they started to do homework, but then decided it was more educational to make out.

"so are you going to teach me anything new?" Brooke said

"I don't know."

"Okay well lets just start, and then if you feel anything new, then we'll stop and try to rework our steps so we can learn from it." Brooke said laughing.

"You're crazy."

"Eh, I know."

"I love you for it." He said

"I love you too." She said, they started making out with Brooke on top of Nathan.

Nathan's shirt was off and he was working on Brooke's when Karen walked in on them.

"Oh," she said turning around quickly.

"Wow." Brooke said quickly picking up Nathan's shirt off the floor and handing it to him. He put it on quickly.

"You can come in now." Brooke said hesitantly

"Umm, it the phone, for you Brooke."

"Oh okay." She said taking it from Karen.

"uhh, we'll talk later." Karen said closing the door and leaving.

"Hi?" Brooke said "mom, hi." She said smiling she was so happy, Nathan noticed how happy she was, and thought about how much she must never see her parents. They didn't seem to be there for her, ever. They didn't even send her a card for her birthday. HE was glad he was there to give Brooke some love, to help with the gap she didn't get from her parents. He was getting so lost in his thoughts it made him jump when Brooke slammed the phone down and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" he said.

"My dad, its." She couldn't get anymore words out; she collapsed into Nathan's arms, crying.

"Sshh, Brooke what's, just try and tell me what's going on." He didn't quite know how to handle this.

"My dad isn't doing very well." She said

"Why, what's wrong."

"I don't know he, something's wrong with him, he's in the hospital right now."

"Brooke, I'm really sorry. Are you going to see him?"

"They don't want me to come, because it would just be too much trouble."

"That's crap, I mean I'm sorry but its not to much trouble to fly their own daughter out to see her sick father."

"Yeah well I don't have enough money, and I can't miss school, I need to bring my grades up. I'll just wait to here from them everyday, even if it makes me sick of worrying."

"Brooke I'll wait with you every second. Okay?"

"Thanks Nathan." She said hugging him "but you should probably go, Karen's gonna want to talk to me about out little… ordeal." She said

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow." He said hugging her and then packing up his things. He was about to walk out the door but then he looked back at a tear-stained Brooke and walked back over to her and gave her a kiss

"Hey everything's going to be alright."

"Thanks Nathan."

"I fell bad leaving you like this."

"Its okay, I need to be alone right now. I'll se you tomorrow."

"Okay, well bye, call me if you need anything." He said, and then he left. Brooke fell backwards onto her bed, and started crying again.

Please review, I'm sorry to say I don't know what coming up, but Brooke's dad isn't going to die, because I don't want her to leave town. Anyways please review. Bye for a week!


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello, I'm back. Wow it's been so long. I'm happy to update again. But I only got like four reviews the whole time which kind of made me sad. Thanks to all the people who did review though I would just love some more. Okay so I'll update pretty regularly now. This chapter isn't one of my best, but I had to put it in there to deal with the whole Brooke's father thing. Ok so enjoy it anyways. Review please…_

Brooke woke up the next day feeling miserable. She didn't want to see anyone. Karen had decided to postpone their little talk about the night before because she knew Brooke was going through a hard time. Brooke put on jeans and a pink long sleeved top and got ready to go to school. Maybe she could fake sick; she couldn't stand to even think of how much school was going to suck. And cheer practice that would suck the most. And what if she missed the call from her parents, she couldn't miss the call that would possibly tell her whether or not her own father had died!

"Karen…" Brooke said walking out looking very gloomy

"Yes Brooke?"

"I fell like I'm gonna throw up."

"Oh, Brooke well do you wanna go sit by the toilet?"

"Umm no not really."

"Well I'd rather you throw up there then on my carpet Brooke, no offence."

"You're not making me feel any better."

"You might have food poisoning that's what Lucas has."

"What?"

"He's been throwing up all morning."

"Is he staying home today?"

"I would think so."

"Umm you know what I think I really can't miss school so I'll just take my chances."

Brooke said starting to turn around and walk away.

"Brooke? You don't feel sick do you?"

"Maybe not so much." Brooke said turning back around to face Karen.

"Faking sick? Bad move Brooke."

"I just can't face everyone at school. I don't want to cheer and I don't want to miss the call from my parents today."

"Brooke you have to face school. I know it seems hard and like the thing that you want to do the least, but you have friends that are going to be there for you. Peyton, Haley, and Nathan. Nathan loves you Brooke and you know it."

"I know but it's just. Okay it's like when you're crying and when people ask you if you're ok it just makes you cry even more. I know their all there for me and I appreciate it but it almost makes it harder."

"It only makes it harder when you're all bottled up inside of yourself. You have to open up and take their care Brooke, and it will make you feel better."

"Well I'm going to school anyways so I guess I'll find out."

"Umm Brooke you had me fooled with that sick thing you probably could have gotten away with it, why did you stop."

"No offense but I'd rather not spend the whole day with Lucas."

"Oh. Are you ever going to forgive my son?"

"I'm not really mad anymore, I just… I'm moving on." She said walking into her room and grabbing her backpack then walking back out and leaving for school.

At school everything was exactly the same as yesterday. Everyone was going on with there lives as normal, but Brooke was moving ten times slower. She walked up to her locker to get her English stuff when Peyton walked up behind her.

"Hey B. Davis." Peyton said.

"Hi Peyton."

"So Nathan told me about your dad. He thought I'd probably be able to help more then him."

"Yeah well I don't think anyone can really help that much, until I know what's wrong with him."

"Right, but look Brooke I'm really sorry and I know you probably don't want to talk about it because I didn't and kind of still don't want to talk about my mom dying."

"Jeez I didn't think he was going to die Peyton."

"Look Brooke all I'm saying is I won't mention it anymore unless you want to talk about it."

"Ok. Thanks Peyton" Brooke said hugging her.

"I've gotta get to English." Brooke said closing her locker and zipping up her back pack

"I'll see you at lunch?" Brooke said giving her a half-hearted smile

"Yeah Brooke." Peyton said. Brooke walked off and Peyton walked then opposite way.

After school finally arrived and Brooke could not believe that she had gotten through the day. But now she had cheer practice which would suck the most out of everything. She walked into the gym and saw that the only other cheerleader there was Peyton

"Peyton. What's going on?" Brooke said walking over to her quickly.

"Ok, I hope you're not too angry with me but I kind of took the liberty of canceling today." Peyton said hesitantly. Brooke jumped up and hugged her.

"Ooh thank you so much it the best things that's happened to me to day."

"So you're not mad?"

"No! Not at all Peyton, thank you this is great, I don't know why I didn't think of canceling practice, oh by the way how did you cancel it?"

"I said you wanted to cancel it."

"Sneaky Peyton. Okay well I'm gonna go I need to just be alone and I have to wait for my parents to call."

"Okay, bye Brooke. Call me if you find out anything."

"I will." Brooke said walking away. Once she got outside the gym she saw Nathan standing there waiting for her.

"Hey." He said walking over to her and hugging her.

"Why aren't you at practice Nathan?"

"I told whitey I had an emergency."

"And what might that be?"

"I had to be with you."

"Nathan, that's sweet but I really kind of just wanted to be alone."

"Oh." He said trying to hide his disappointment "are you sure."

"Yeah, I'll call you if I find anything out, but you get to practice. You have to be the star of the team." She said.

"Umm, alright, yeah I guess I'll go to practice. You sure you're alright Brooke?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Ok, well I'm going to go now."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." He said kissing her cheek and running off to the gym. Brooke sighed and walked to her car.

When she got home Karen was sitting at the front table.

"Karen what are you doing here?" Brooke asked

"You're parents called."

"Oh god, and you're here which means something bad had to happen or you wouldn't be here and now you're going to ask me to sit down, and that only means something bad and I don't want to know don't tell me." Brooke said so fast Karen could hardly understand her.

"Brooke. Calm down. Look you can sit down if you want to but I have good news to tell you."

"Oh." Brooke said breathing a sigh of relief "well I'm gonna sit down then." She said and then sat down putting her hands on table. "Go on." Brooke said

"You're father is going to be fine Brooke. He had a surgery and everything's fixed. However there were some comlicatio…"

"Oh he's fine. God that's so great. I can't even like put into words how happy I am."

"But Brooke, as I was saying there were some complications during the surgery."

"Complications, what does that mean?"

"They lost him for a little while."

"They what?"

"His heart stopped, but they got it back up and now he's fine I just thought you needed to know the whole truth."

"Yeah." She said taken aback by the news "wow I'm feeling really overwhelmed right now."

"Well, I'm really glad he's okay Brooke."

"Yeah me too." Brooke said standing up and hugging Karen, "and Karen? Thanks for being there for me. I know I haven't been the best houseguest, but you've really saved me in so many ways."

"Well it's no problem, just keep working on that getting home at night thing."

"Okay. Umm I'm gonna call Peyton, and would you mind if I went over to see Nathan a little later. Only for like an hour. I'll be back tonight I promise."

"Alright that's fine." Karen said getting a glass of water

"Thanks." Brooke said walking into her room.

Brooke walked up to Nathan's apartment door and knocked on it. She heard an "its open" from inside. She walked in and saw Nathan playing a game on the play station, some basketball one of course.

"Brooke hey." He said putting the console down. She walked over to him and sat down on the couch.

"My dads going to be fine." Brooke said

"That's great Brooke. I'm so happy for you." He said about to hug her but then he saw that she didn't look very happy.

"Are you alright." He asked.

"During the surgery, they lost him for a little while. I don't know why that upsets me so much, I mean he's fine now it's just that, he died for a second and I wasn't there. What if they hadn't been able to save him, and he really did die in the surgery."

"But that didn't happen Brooke, look I mean you can't play what's the worse that would happen, because it didn't happen, and it won't happen. Okay?"

"I know you're right. It just really scared me." She said

"I know. Come here." He said pulling her into a hug. Hey sat like that for a while before Brooke realized she had to get home

"I've gotta go." She said

"Oh are you sure, we could watch a movie or something."

"I'd love to but I promised Karen. I'm trying to be a better houseguest daughter type thing to her. Anyways I need to go."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow?" he said

"Yes. Of course." She said kissing him, and before getting to into it pulling away and putting on her jacket. "Bye." She said walking to the door

"Bye." He said smiling at her and picking up his game console as Brooke left.

_Okay so there is your chapter 11, not the best or longest but it was sort of a transition chapter. The next one will have a lot more brathan. I have like the next four to five chapter planned out in my head, I just have to write them. Let me tell you there is some good drama thought. Okay so coming up_

_-Its Christmas time. Time for all that good cheer. Decorating, presents of all different types_

_-Brooke has a scary present for Nathan, what could that be?_

_-making plans for new years on the beach_

_-more brathan of course, and jeyton, maybe even laley (oooh will the get back together)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay this chapter is very long, but very good. I know its not Christmas right now, but it is in tree hill so. Keep reviewing.I'll probably update late tonight but there will be a new chapter tomorrow. Because well you'll find out. Alright please review. I'm obsessed with them. See I really am Easily Obsessed. Ha. Okay well enjoy…_

It was beginning to look a lot like Christmas in Tree Hill. The bells were in the air, and the cold weather was certainly there. Lights were starting to be hung all over peoples houses. Brooke was feeling most especially cheery.

"Merry Christmas Karen!" Brooke said skipping into the living room.

"Christmas is for another week Brooke." Karen said

"Yeah well I get really excited when it comes to my favorite holiday ever, in the history of holidays."

"Well okay." Karen said smiling "can't argue with you there."

"So are we you ever going to go Christmas shopping?" Brooke asked sitting down on the couch.

"As a matter of fact I was just about to go for a little while. Would you like to join me?"

"Umm no not really, I was just wondering."

"Okay…" Karen said suspiciously. "Well I'm just gonna grab my purse and go, if you change your mind you can just find me downtown."

"Alright, have fun Karen."

"Ok. Bye Brooke." Karen grabbed her coat and purse and walked out the door. Brooke quickly got up and walked to the window waiting until Karen had gotten into her car and driven away. Then she went into her closet and grabbed to big boxes of Christmas

Decorations and got to work.

After about an hour and a half Lucas walked in the door.

"Oh my god, Brooke?"

"Hi Lucas." She said still putting up some lights in the living room.

"What happened in here?"

"Its called decorating for Christmas, it's in a week in case you didn't know."

"Oh I knew."

"Right well I'm just adding some cheer to your house."

"Well good job cheery." He said walking into his room. Brooke stopped putting up the lights for a second because of Lucas calling her cheery. That brought back a lot of memories she hadn't thought of in a very long time. After stopping for a couple seconds she got back to work.

At Peyton's house Jake was holding jenny and trying to get her to go to sleep. After a few seconds of rocking her she finally fell asleep and he gently put her in his crib when Peyton walked into the house.

"Jake!" she said excitedly.

"shhh…" he said

"Oh I'm sorry." She said lowering her voice to a whisper. "It's just that I got Jenny an early Christmas present."

"What is it?"

"It's her very own key chain with loads of plastic keys on them. I know she likes keys."

"aww thanks Peyton."

"Your welcome, I guess I'll wrap it up and put it under the tree." She started to walk away but Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Hey, come here," He said "I really appreciate how much you care for jenny. You're so much better then anyone could ever be with her."

"Except for you of course." She said smiling.

"aww. Stop." He said kissing her.

"mmm okay I have to go wrap this. Oh by the way, I was thinking we should have like a Christmas party or something here. We can cook, and open presents, and just have fun."

"uhh nothing too big right?"

"No I was only thinking of inviting Haley, Brooke, Nathan, and possibly Lucas."

"Ooh, Lucas might cause some problems." He said checking on Jenny.

"I know but I just feel like I have to invite him, plus you know he's still friends with Haley, and I don't think Brooke hates him anymore. I just think that Nathan is the only person who would really mind and they can just avoid each other."

"Yeah I guess."

"It will be fun."

"It's not my house, I don't know why you're asking for my consent."

"Because we're partners in crime now Jake" she said laughing.

"Well its fine by me that would be fun."

"Ok well I'll go wrap this now and call people up to see if they can do it."

"Alright, I'm gonna stay in here and read."

"Ok." Peyton said walking into her room.

Brooke walked up to Nathan's apartment and knocked on the door. He came up to the door and smiled when he saw Brooke.

"Hey boyfriend" she said starting to walk in.

"Oh wait." He said stopping her "look up"

"Is that a piece of lettuce Nathan?"

"uhh, no."

"Yeah I think it is."

"Whatever, pretend its mistletoe."

"Wouldn't that mean we have to kiss?"

"Yeah that would be the rule."

"Well rules are rules aren't they?" she said standing on her tiptoes to kiss him, but then pulling away.

"What?" he asked

"I'm freezing out here aren't you going to invite me inside to your warm and humble apartment."

"Come on." He said taking her hand and leading her inside. They sat down on the couch.

"Well, I see you put up a few lights in here, but it's still pretty pathetic if you ask me, Mr. Scrooge."

"Yeah well at least I tried."

"Soo…" Brooke said clearing her throat and getting up then straddling Nathan "what do you want for Christmas this year?"

"I have no idea. Right now I pretty much have everything I could want."

"That's sweet honey, but I honestly don't know what to get you."

"I really don't care you don't have to get me anything… really."

"Nathan I can't do that."

"I happy with just you Brooke."

"That's a given." She said smiling and kissing him. He took of her jacket and she started to take of his shirt. Then he placed her down on the couch getting on top of her. Things started to get more and more intense when Brooke's cell phone rang.

"Don't get it." Nathan said kissing her more.

"It might be Karen, or my parents. I really need to." She said reaching into her pocket and getting her phone out. Nathan sat up but Brooke stayed lying down on the couch.

"It's Peyton." She said to Nathan "hello."

"Hi Brooke." Peyton said

"What's up?" Brooke said

"Umm well Jake and I wanted to have a Christmas party at my house."

"Oh my god that sounds freaking sweet." Brooke said sitting up in excitement "when?"

"Well we were thinking on Christmas day, everyone would come over and we could give gifts and eat food."

"Ooh, how bout we do it Christmas eve." Brooke said.

"Why?"

"I don't want to leave Karen alone on Christmas for dinner. I just can't do that to her. Oh no wait she'll have Lucas."

"Well actually we were going to invite Lucas too."

"Oh, well then Christmas eve would be better."

"Uh yeah alright that sounds good. Are you with Nathan right now?"

"Yeah I'll give him the 411." Brooke said laughing

"Okay, we'll call later with more definite plans."

"Bye Peyton." Brooke said hanging up quickly.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

"Well Peyton is throwing a Christmas Party at her house on Christmas Eve, she was just inviting us."

"Oh well that sounds like fun." Nathan said

"It does indeed, now where were we?" Brooke said

"Well we were definitely somewhere but I really need to go Christmas shopping."

"Nathan Scott is turning down me for shopping." Brooke said taken aback.

"Yeah well it might be for you." He said getting up and putting his jacket on.

"Damn it Nathan, I don't know what to get you. And now you're like going shopping for me and you're gonna get me something nice or cool and I'm gonna get you like socks and you're gonna break up with me because I'm poor and all I bought you for Christmas was a pair of white, boring, and damn ugly socks."

"Brooke calm down. It would be cute if you bought me socks."

"Shut up, Nathan."

"Look anything you buy me I'll like you don't have to worry besides I'm sure you'll think of something." He said coming up behind her and sexily whispering in her ears.

"Nathan are you talking about something kinky."

"You ruined the moment."

"Alright go shopping, I'll think of something. Don't worry." She said turning back and kissing him quickly. "Oh get a present for jenny."

"Like what?" he asked

"Something for a hot baby girl."

"What are you getting her?"

"A cute outfit."

"Don't make it slutty."

"Nathan who do you think I am?"

"Brooke Davis."

"Right well… just go shopping."

"Bye" he said walking out to the door "love you." He said

"Yeah yeah." She said, then looked up and smiled at him "love you too sexy."

The week moved on slowly. Brooke went shopping almost every day, hardly ever buying anything because apparently she had to find the perfect present for everyone. Finally it was Christmas Eve and everyone was very excited. Peyton and Jake had decorated the house and were starting to make dinner when Haley and Lucas arrived, and knocked on the door.

"Haley, there's mistletoe above us."

"Lucas, I don't know... well I guess maybe." Lucas already had come down and kissed her but they quickly broke apart when Peyton walked up with Jenny in her arms.

"Oh hey guys." Peyton said "can you say hi jenny?" Peyton said "maybe new years. She'll have it down by then. Come on in."

"It smells really good in here." Haley said hanging her coat by the door.

"Oh yeah, Jake actually knows how to cook a couple of dishes, and I have gotten to be a pretty good cook myself."

"Well I'm sure it will be good." Lucas said

"So umm Jake went to the store to get some sodas and ice, and I think Brooke and Nathan will be here any minute." Peyton said.

"Do you need any help with the food or perhaps the baby?" Haley asked

"uhh yeah, just follow me to the kitchen, you can make the salad. Lucas make yourself comfortable." Peyton said

"Alright Peyton." Lucas said

Just as Peyton and Haley were about to walk into the kitchen the door bell rang.

"Oh that must be Brooke and Nathan, I'll go get it." Peyton said walking over to the door. When she opened it Brooke and Nathan were kissing. She made a little "interruption cough" to break them up.

"Oh sorry." Brooke said "there's mistletoe up."

"Figures." Peyton said "come in."

"Hi jenny, Brooke said walking in and dropping all her bags of presents. "Can I hold her?" Brooke asked.

"Sure, yeah that would be great." Peyton handed Jenny over to Brooke

"aww she is the cutest thing ever. She's go gonna grow up to be hot Brooke-alike."

"Let's hope not." Haley said off in the living room

"Tutor girl, be quiet." Brooke said jokingly. "Here take her back I must go talk to my tutor friend. Umm where's fugitive boy?"

"At the store."

"So that's his story." Brooke said suspiciously.

"I doubt that he's lying but we'll see." Peyton said taking Jenny back.

"Right." Brooke said walking in with Nathan following behind.

After everyone was finished with a good but slightly intense dinner, mainly because of the whole Nathan/Lucas deal, they all went into the living room to open up presents.

"Alright so here's my present to jenny." Brooke said handing over a red shiny wrapped box.

"Ooh, I wonder what it could be." Peyton said opening it for jenny. It was an outfit. Of course.

"This is great Brooke, very tasteful"

"Yeah well there's not that much untasteful stuff for kids these days, who knows why."

"Yeah that's a great question Brooke." Jake said sarcastically "all we need is more corruption for the even younger ages."

"Exactly… gosh I'm just kidding."

"Ok, well let's just continue opening presents."

Later on that night they had opened presents, put jenny to sleep, talked, and planned for a new years party on the beach. Everyone decided it was time to go home, and that they would all see each other tomorrow. Brooke and Nathan were at the door outside of Brooke's room.

"So are you coming to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Brooke asked Nathan.

"With Lucas?"

"He'll probably make an appearance… yes he'll be there."

"I don't know."

"Come on Nathan, we can go back to your apartment afterwards…" she said seductively.

"Alright I guess."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow. Merry December 24." He said

"Bye." She said kissing him and then going inside and falling onto her bed. Shit it was December 24. She hadn't even thought about what the actually date was. This was not good.

The next day after a quiet dinner with Karen, and Lucas, which Nathan did not attend because Brooke asked him not to because she knew it would be too awkward, Brooke went over to Nathan's apartment. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Brookes head was resting on Nathan's chest and his arms were around her. They were lying underneath a big comforter.

"Oh Brooke I have to give you your present." He said getting up and getting a box out from a drawer.

"This isn't an engagement ring is it?" she said

"That's highly unlikely but open it to find out." He said. She opened it and inside was a silver necklace with a star charm on it.

"Nathan, it's so beautiful. Oh my god this is like one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me."

"Here let me put it on." He said going behind her and putting it on.

"Ok well I got something for you too." She said pulling out a box.

"This isn't an engagement ring is it?" he said mocking her

"Just open it." She said. He did and it was a gold watch.

"This is really nice Brooke, wow thanks so much."

"Well umm Nathan, I have something else to give you too." She said

"Ooh well shall we go to my room." He said

"No, come here sit down." She said

"Crap, I don't like the sound of this." He said sitting down.

"Nathan…" she said taking his hands into hers. "I think I'm pregnant…"

_Okay so cliffhanger. So scandalous. I'm the only one who knows what going to happen. Next chapter ten times more drama. Yay! Please drop a review by… coming up…_

_-new years party_

_-is brooke pregnant_

_-how will Nathan handle everything_

_-and a new piece of drama…dark piece of drama_


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok this chapter is full of freaking drama. The last parts kind of dark, but its good I think. Definataly dramatic. I was typing so fast when I wrote this chapter. So intense. Haha. Okay so umm please review. Again thank you to everyone who does. I soo really appreciate it. Alright well enjoy…_

From the last chapter…

"Well umm Nathan, I have something else to give you too." She said

"Ooh well shall we go to my room." He said

"No, come here sit down." She said

"Crap, I don't like the sound of this." He said sitting down.

"Nathan…" she said taking his hands into hers. "I think I'm pregnant…"

"What?"

"Nathan…"

"Wait how… when… how do you know?"

"I don't but could you just please calm down."

"Calm down? Brooke it's not like you just told me 'oh I ate a… Twinkie today' you're pregnant that's a big deal." Nathan was now standing up and pacing around the room.

"Nathan could you please sit down." Brooke said trying to remain calm herself.

"What do we do?" he said still pacing.

"I don't know but you're freaking me out could you please sit down."

"How could this happen, we were so careful."

"Shit like this happens Nathan but you need to stop and calm down." Brooke said now getting a little annoyed.

"Brooke I can't calm down. What do we do?" he said almost yelling.

"I don't know!" she said standing up and yelling "you know Nathan I don't know what we should do but you're certainly not helping."

"Oh I'm sorry Brooke. I'm sorry I can't be CALM when you just told me you were PREGNANT!"

"Nathan!" she said but she started to cry so much that she couldn't talk anymore and she just sat down on the couch. Nathan took a deep breath and sat down next to her and tried to put his arm around her.

"Please don't." Brooke said turning away.

"Brooke… I'm sorry. I just I don't know how this happened."

"Oh and you think I do?"

"I'm sorry I freaked out, it surprised me to say the least. Brooke please look at me."

Brooke slowly turned her tear –stained face towards Nathan.

"Come here" he said taking her into his arms. She let her whole body go limp and just sort of cried into Nathan.

"Brooke I'm here with you, okay? It's okay. We'll get through this. We don't even know if you're pregnant yet."

"Yeah but what if I am."

"What if your not?"

"Nathan, what if I am?"

"Then we'll deal with that when we get there. We'll go to the clinic tomorrow and find out the truth, okay?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

"I can't be pregnant, it's just, I'm not ready at all for that."

"Me neither, but lets not think about that. Lets just hope that your not"

"Right."

The next day Brooke and Nathan went to the clinic. Later on that day they were at Nathan's apartment eating lunch when Brooke's cell phone rang.

"Oh my god, it's the clinic." Brooke said putting down her fork and picking up her cell phone.

"Are you going to answer it?"

"Yeah." She said in an almost whisper. She picked up her phone.

"Hello"

After a bunch of yes's and are you sure's, Brooke hung up the phone.

"Well?" Nathan asked with his heart beating at a million beats per minute.

"I'm not pregnant." She said

"Oh my god. Wow."

"Yeah, wow." She said stunned.

Nathan got up and walked around the table to hug Brooke.

"Well this is great." Nathan said

"Yeah it's great."

"Brooke?"

"I just don't know what I would've done if I had been pregnant."

"It doesn't matter, because your not, and we can go on with our lives as normal Brooke.

We're going to go to the new years party in a few days and everything will be fine."

"Your right" Brooke said with a smile "we need to just go on with our lives."

"Good. So you're alright?"

"Yes. I'm perfect." She said and then kissed him.

New years eve came along, and there was still a little bit of sun left in the sky, but it was still cold as hell especially on the beach, but everyone still wanted to celebrate new years on the beach so they did. They had a fire going and the sun was starting to go down. Blankets were all around on the sand, and there was a bunch of food everywhere.

Lucas was sitting down on one of the blankets by himself. When Haley walked up to him.

"Hey you mind if I join you?" Haley said already sitting down.

"Go right ahead."

"So… why aren't you with the rest of us? You getting lost in deep thoughts?"

"Not really, I just… well actually I was thinking about you."

"Really?" Haley said "what about me?"

"That kiss at Peyton's house…"

"It didn't mean anything." Haley said quickly.

"You sure?"

"I guess." Haley said

"Cause I sort of thought it did. Look, hypothetically, would you even be interested in dating me again?"

"Hypothetically yes, but for real I'm not so sure. At least not right now."

"Why not now?"

"Because I see how you look at Brooke."

"I don't look at Brooke."

"Yeah you do." Haley said getting up "but its okay" and with that she walked back to where everyone else was.

"What's Lucas doing?" Brooke asked Haley

"Oh he's in some sort of deep thought concentration type thing; I think he just wants to be alone."

"Why?"

"Who knows, but let's go roast some marshmallows." Haley said walking over towards the fire.

"Yeah ok" Brooke said looking over at Lucas sitting all alone, before walking back to the fire.

"Hey, you ok?' Nathan asked Brooke slipping his arm around her.

"Umm yeah I'm actually kind of worried about Lucas."

"Why?"

"I don't know he's just sitting all by himself over there. Its weird I know but the guys not so bad."

"Well yeah he is."

"Nathan, I mean I don't see us ever being friends, but I can't hate him forever and neither can you."

"Actually I can."

"Nathan come on."

"Brooke how can you actually forgive him?"

"Alright never mind can we just not talk about this anymore." She said not wanting to fight with him right now. Especially over Lucas.

"Fine." He huffed.

"Ok, God, I'm going to go make a smore are you coming?"

"Maybe later."

"This is ridiculous Nathan."

"Well I'm sorry Brooke." He said sarcastically.

"Why are you being like this?"

"I'm sorry that I don't like Lucas, Brooke, but I just I don't like him."

"Well that doesn't mean I have to hate him.

"No it doesn't"

"Right, well, you know what I'm going on a walk."

"Brooke come its getting dark."

"I think I can handle things Nathan." She said walking away. Nathan sighed and

walked over to Peyton, Haley, and Jake.

Almost an hour later Nathan was starting to get worried about Brooke.

"Guys I don't know where Brooke is."

"Didn't she go on a walk?" Peyton asked

"Yeah like almost an hour ago."

"Really? Wow I didn't realize she had been gone for that long. Maybe we should go look for her." Jake said

"Yeah that's a good idea."

"Which way did she go Nathan?" Haley asked

"What?" he said turning around and looking at her.

"Which way did she walk down the beach?" she said staring at him like he was crazy.

"uhh I don't remember."

"You don't remember Nathan." Peyton said dumb-founded.

"Well crap now Brooke could be anywhere." Lucas said angrily.

"We kind of had a fight I wasn't paying attention. You know and this is none of you god-damn business anyways, Lucas." Nathan said angrily.

"I care about Brooke so yeah it kind of is." He snapped back.

"Well she doesn't care about you…"

"Stop, you two, this is getting so old okay just stop. First of all we need to find Brooke, and second of you two are ridiculous. Nathan and I will go this way and Peyton Jake and Lucas you go that way. Alright?" Haley said very angrily.

"Fine." Nathan said

"Great." Lucas said back

"Alright, we'll call each other if we find anything out." Haley said starting to walk down the beach "come on Nathan."

"Alright call me if you find her." Nathan said.

"We will. Good luck." Peyton said walking off with Lucas and Jake.

Everyone had been walking for a while mostly in silence. Lucas Peyton and Jake were getting ready to turn around when the saw a body lying on the beach.

"Oh my god is that Brooke?" Peyton said stopping in her tracks. Lucas had already run over but Jake stayed with Peyton trying to get her to move.

"Shit guys, it is her." Lucas said really worried.

"Oh my god." Peyton said leaning on Jake for support, she could speak anymore.

"Is she okay?" Jake asked.

"uhh she's alive. Alright umm Jake call Nathan and Peyton call 911."

"Lucas is she ok?" Peyton asked tears starting to form

"I don't know can you just call please!" He said not meaning to sound so angry. After about ten minutes The Paramedics arrived and took her to the hospital. Peyton and Lucas went it the ambulance with her, leaving Jake there to meet Nathan and Haley. A few minutes later Nathan and Haley cam running up to Jake.

"Where is she?" Nathan said out of breath but too worried to notice it.

"I think she's going to be all right. We have no idea what happened." Jake said.

"What so was she just walking around and she blacked out. God obviously someone did

this to her. We need to get to the hospital."

"Nathan, wait you need to catch your breath first." Haley said grabbing a hold of his hand and pulling him back.

"Haley my girlfriend is in critical condition."

"Now you don't know that Nathan." Haley said trying to make him calm down.

"Haley I need to see her."

"Nathan calm down, just I know you're scared but just gain you composure, catch your breath for a second. You can't go to the hospital like this its just going to make things worse."

"God Haley I need her to be okay." He said finally stopping moving around.

"I know." She said putting a hand on his shoulder but he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Nathan its going to be okay."

"I can't deal with this, first my father and now Brooke."

"Brooke's not going to die Nathan." Jake said.

"He's right. Come on I'll drive us there." Haley said taking Nathan's hand.

"Alright let's go." The three of them walked over to Haley's car and drove to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital waiting room Nathan saw Peyton and Lucas sitting down.

"Oh thank god you guys are here." Peyton said getting up and hugging Nathan and then Jake.

"What's going on with Brooke?" Nathan asked quickly.

"Well she's going to be fine. She's a little bruised, but the really terrible thing is what they think happened to her."

"What happened?"

"Someone injected her with something that made her pass out, and they might have raped her." Peyton said the last part quietly. Nathan sat down and was silent for a few seconds.

"Is she awake?"

"She will be soon hopefully." Lucas said. "But Nathan she was pretty beat up when we saw her in the ambulance."

"Yeah, what's that suppose to mean." He said to Lucas feeling offended.

"I'm just saying be careful when you go in and see her, it might shock you."

"I think I'll be able to handle it."

A doctor walked out.

"Oh wow more people." The doctor said. "Um she's not awake yet but you can go in and see her. Only two people at a time thought it's just a policy for this type of case."

"Umm excuse me." Nathan said walking over to the doctor. "Do you know if she was raped?"

"There's no physical evidence of a rape."

"Well so does that mean that she wasn't?"

"We would most likely be able to tell, so no its highly likely she wasn't"

"Okay but what if she was?"

"Look we would be able to tell if there was something wrong with her. The police know more information; you might want to talk to them."

"Okay well where are they?"

"They're coming soon."

"Alright well can I go in and see her."

"Yes of course."

"Hey umm Haley would you mind going with me?" Nathan asked.

"No of course not." Haley said walking over to him.

"Its room 222 just down the hall there." The doctor said before walking away. Haley and Nathan walked down the hall and got to room 222.

"You ready Nathan?" Haley said.

"Yeah I'll be fine." He said. Haley grabbed his hand

"Just in case." She said giving him a small smile.

"Let's go." He said squeezing her hand, and opening the door….

_Okay so oooh another semi cliffhanger. I had too it was just, I don't know but that's how I decided to end this chapter soo, review. Okay and I'm not really sure if the doctors can tell is she's been raped or not, but just go along with it. It's just a story it's probably not totally correct but okay soo coming up…_

_Nathan's got suspicions as to who did this to Brooke._

_Haley is Nathan's support system_

_Brooke wakes up, Will she rememeber what happened?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Here is chapter 14. Umm thanks for reviews and please review more and more. Oh and jameslady4ever lucas and Nathan won't hate eachother forever. Just wait… alright enjoy this chapter…_

From last chapter

"You ready Nathan?" Haley said.

"Yeah I'll be fine." He said. Haley grabbed his hand

"Just in case."

"Let's go." He said squeezing her hand, and opening the door. He opened up the door and saw Brooke on the bed. Her face didn't look that bad, it had a few scrapes, but her arms were really bruised and beaten up.

"Jesus Haley." He said stopping where he was and turning his head away. Haley was shocked too.

"Nathan are you okay?"

"Uh you know what, I'm gonna go wait for the police to come." He said letting go of Haley's hand and walking out the door quickly.

"Nathan…" she looked at Brooke for a few second and then walked over to her.

"Brooke I wish you would wake up. God I can't believe this happened to you. I know we aren't as good of friends as you and Peyton are, but I still love you to death Brooke so just wake up, and Nathan loves you too so does everyone else, but especially Nathan. I just don't think he can handle it yet, but he'll be back here soon."

Brooke started to open her eyes.

"Oh my god Brooke?"

"Hey" Brooke said quietly.

"Hey how do you feel?"

"Like crap"

"Umm look I'm gonna go get a doctor, I'll be back to see you later."

"mmm, Haley wait. Where's Nathan?"

"I'm not sure. I'll find him too." Haley got up and walked out quickly.

Back in the waiting room Haley ran out and saw Nathan talking to the police.

"Uh where's the doctor?" Haley asked.

"What why?" Lucas asked getting up.

"Brooke just woke up."

"She did?" Nathan asked spinning around.

"Yeah. Umm ok I really don't know what to do."

The doctor walked in.

"Oh Brooke just woke up." Haley said

"I know I just saw her, we gave her some stuff for the pain, and otherwise she'll be fine. Still only two people at a time can see her though." The doctor said before walking off.

"Umm she was asking for you Nathan." Haley said

"Right yeah I'll go in a second."

"Umm well then can I go?" Peyton said

"Yeah I don't care." He said.

"Does anyone want to come with me?" Peyton asked looking around.

"I just saw her." Haley said sitting down by Lucas

"I'll go with you Peyton" Jake said getting up and taking her hand.

"Alright well be back in a few minutes." Peyton said as her and Jake walked down the hall.

"So do you know anything about the case?" Nathan asked turning back to the police officers.

"We'll know a lot more once we talk to Brooke." Just then Officer Sherman walked in

"Get the hell out of here man." Nathan said once he saw Officer Sherman

"Do you have a problem with Officer Sherman?" another officer asked Nathan.

"Yeah actually I do. I'd rather he not work on this case."

"Nathan, I'm the head of this case, I have to work on it. Don't worry guys Nathan and I will work it out. Is Brooke awake yet?" officer Sherman said stepping up to the other officers.

"Yeah actually she is, not that she wants to see you." Nathan said defensively

"We're going to need to ask her some questions." Officer Sherman said.

"Give her some time she just woke up." Nathan said angrily.

"We'll let you go in there and see her first, but then we'll need to go in." another younger officer said.

"Fine." Nathan said sitting down as the officers walked to the other side of the waiting room.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee." Haley said getting up "anyone want any?"

"I'm fine." Lucas and Nathan said at the same time.

"I'll trust you two to be able to stay in the same room together unsupervised?" Haley said trying to add a little humor to the situation but all she got was silence, so she decided to walk away.

"Look man, I know you don't like me, but I'm sorry about Brooke…" Lucas said after a couple seconds of silence.

"Thanks." Nathan said cutting him off.

"For what?" Lucas asked surprised that Nathan actually said something.

"For finding Brooke, and I mean I know you care about her, so just thanks."

"Uh you're welcome."

"And I'm sorry for some of the things I said earlier. I was uh scared."

"I was too."

"Yeah well…" he stopped talking as Peyton and Jake walked out.

"Hey, she really wants to see you Nathan." Peyton said taking a seat with Jake sitting next to her.

"Yeah uh I'll go now."

"Do you want anyone to go with you?" Peyton asked

"No I think I just want to be alone with her."

"Alright well good luck." Peyton said as Nathan walked off down the hall as Haley came walking back with coffee in hand.

"Hey is he going to see Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." Peyton said.

"Has anyone contacted her parents?" Haley asked sitting down.

"Um I think the hospital did, her fathers still recovering so, unless something goes wrong here their gonna stay there." Lucas said.

"Her mom can't come?" Haley said surprised.

"I guess she wants to stay with Brooke's dad." Lucas said feeling bad for Brooke.

"God that sucks."

"Yeah it does."

Nathan was outside of Brooke's room and he took a deep breath before walking in.

"Nathan?" Brooke said

"Hey Brooke." He said walking over to her and taking her bruised hand.

"I'm so glad you're here." She said.

"Yeah I am too. God Brooke I was so scared. If something had happened to you I don't know what I would have done."

"But I'm okay, so you don't have to know what you would've done."

"I know your right." He said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too." She said smiling back staring into his eyes, but the moment was ruined by Officer Sherman and the other younger officer walking in.

"We need to ask you some questions Brooke."

"uhh we're kind of busy right now." Nathan said not letting go of Brooke's hand.

"There's only two people aloud in at a time, so we're going to have to ask you to leave." Officer Sherman said walking over to Brooke. Nathan saw the worried look in Brookes face.

"Sorry I'm not leaving her with you Officer Sherman." Nathan said.

"Fine, mark you can leave I'll do the questioning myself."

The younger officer nodded and left.

"Alright Brooke can you tell me if you remember anything?"

"The last thing I remember was walking along the beach and then someone with like a black mask on or something came up and then I guess I blacked out."

"So you don't remember this person using any force with you, do you remember being raped?"

"What, I was raped? What?"

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. We aren't sure. There's no physical evidence of a rape. We think what happened is this, presumably a male, came up and attempted to rape you. We're sure you put up a fight that's why you have all these bruises and then he heard some people coming injected you so you would black out and not remember what happened."

"Well wait, why wouldn't he just make her black out before he tried and raped her."

"We're not sure, but this is just what we're gathering from evidence."

"I don't remember anything." She said.

"Alright, well sometimes people remember things later on. We'll come back tomorrow to see if there's any progress. Feel better Brooke." Officer Sherman said walking out. That last sentence sent chills up Brooke's spine and also sounded odd to Nathan. Something wasn't quite right about Officer Sherman and Nathan sure as hell wasn't going to let him get away with anything.

"uhh Brooke I'm gonna go talk some more to the officers, try to get more information."

"Nathan wait I don't want to be in here alone."

"You know what I'll send Lucas in."

"Lucas?"

"Yeah he really cares about you. I guess he deserves to see you. I mean if that's alright with you."

"It's fine."

"Ok he'll be in here soon. I love you Brooke."

"I love you Nathan." Brooke said with a faint smile as Nathan walked out.

_Hope that was enjoyable. Kind of sad. Yes well review and tell me if you did enjoy it. Alright soo coming up…_

_Nathan is still suspicious of officer Sherman_

_Some memories come back to Brooke after she is released from the hospital._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello everyone. This is Chapter 15. thanks to all my like regular reviewers for reviewing, but please others out there on this planet review as well. Just a little review. Something or anything. Alright never mind just enjoy this chapter._

The next day things were starting to calm over a little bit. Everyone had gone home except Nathan who had spent the night at the hospital in Brooke's room. Early in the morning a different doctor came in and woke Nathan up.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't mean to wake you." The doctor said.

"Oh no it's not a problem."

"I just came into check on her but you seem to have that covered."

"I just didn't want her to be alone." He said feeling kind of embarrassed.

"You her boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Well that's sweet of you. I'm Tracy."

"Nathan." He said

"Well you just buzz if you need anything."

"Alright thanks."

"Bye." She said walking out.

"Nathan?" Brooke said waking up.

"Brooke." He said quickly turning around to her.

"Hey, did you spend the night here?"

"Yeah, you said you didn't want to be left alone."

"Nathan that's too sweet of you."

"I'm just taking care of you."

"You know a long time ago that would probably annoy me, but now I'm so happy to have you protecting me."

"Anything for you Brooke."

Every time Nathan said this is it seemed to get sweeter and sweeter. It turned her heart inside out with happiness. Nathan was the greatest guy she had ever been with.

"You know I love you." She said

"I should hope so."

"Well I do."

"Well I do too."

"Come here." She said and Nathan did.

They shared a tender kiss, Nathan wasn't doing anything crazy, he wanted to make sure she was alright. But of course Officer Sherman walked in on their special moment yet again.

"This is getting pretty old." Nathan said sitting back down.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be making out with a girl in a hospital bed." Officer Sherman said walking over to the other side of Brooke.

"Maybe you should leave." Nathan said standing up getting ready to punch him.

"Whoa there calm down. I just came to check on Brooke, see if she remembered anything else about last night."

"At 6:30 in the morning." Nathan said checking his watch.

"I'm trying to get ahead on the case."

"Or you thought she would be alone so you could finish what you started earlier." Nathan said really defensively.

"excuse me?" what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, it's just this whole thing seems kind of weird, you getting assigned to this case and actually taking it considering what's happened in the past. Why don't I just go tell those other officers what you did right now." Nathan said turning to leave.

"You think they'll believe you. I'm one of the most respected police officers they have if not the best as well."

"Yeah right." Brooke said.

"Hey I'm just trying to help out here." Officer Sherman said.

"Yeah well it would help if you left." Brooke said.

"I can certainly do that, but I'm going to need to talk to your boyfriend in private first."

"Fine let's go." He said already walking out the door.

"Have a nice day beautiful." Officer Sherman said tipping his hat to Brooke. Once he left Brooke said "ew!"

"What do you want?" Nathan said back outside of Brooke's room.

"Look I really suggest you lay off of everything and just calm down Nathan."

"I don't think I'm going to do that."

"You're not helping with the case, always crowding Brooke when we try to ask her questions, I think you're a bit to involved."

"I think you're a bit to involved."

"Now Nathan I have to be involved."

"Take yourself off this case and put someone else on it."

"Do you actually think I did this to Brooke?"

"It wouldn't be surprising."

"Alright even if I did, which I promise you I didn't"

"Don't fucking promise me anything." Nathan said turning away.

"Alright but even if you did tell people that I did it why would they believe you?"

"Why wouldn't they believe me?"

"Think about it I'm an honored trusted police men. You're just a teenager who thinks he's in love with a pretty girl. And you can add in the fact that I was also working on the case about your father's murder and your mother has been convicted of his murder, there are just so many negative feelings that could be floating around there. Everyone would just think your trying to find someone to blame so you can sleep at night."

Nathan had just been staring at Officer Sherman throughout this whole speech not believing what he was hearing.

"You better hope Brooke doesn't remember anything else about this. And if we find proof that you did this you'll be…"

"Whoa don't threaten me Nathan that could land you somewhere you really don't want to be."

"You just better hope we don't find out that you did this. Now get out of here."

"Gladly." Officer Sherman started to walk away but then he turned around and said "say goodbye to Brooke for me." Nathan had to use everything he had to not walk over to the officer and punch him right then, but he didn't. He just stood there and let Officer Sherman walk away. After taking a few breaths Nathan walked back into Brooke's room.

"You have a nice conversation with officer shitman? Oh do you like his new name, it

took me like the whole time you were gone to think of it but I think it works."

"It definitely does. And no we didn't have a nice conversation."

"Do you really think it was him that did this to me?"

"Yeah actually I really do."

"That gross's me out so much."

"It piss's me off." Nathan said.

"Well so what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea."

The nurse Tracy that Nathan had met earlier walked in.

"Oh hi, sorry to interrupt, I just came to tell you that Brooke is going to be released today at around noon."

"That's great." Nathan said

"Yeah I can't wait to get out of this room." Brooke said.

"I know most people don't like these hospital rooms, I tried to mention maybe repainting them to make them more inviting, but apparently its just not in the budget. Anyways I'll leave you two alone. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks." Brooke and Nathan said as Tracy left.

"She seems nice." Brooke said.

"Yeah I met her earlier when you were still asleep."

"Well I'm so glad to get out of here, can I go to your apartment."

"If you want to?"

"Yeah I like it there, although I guess I should probably go see Karen. Has she been here at all?"

"Yeah she came last night for a little while, I think she has to work this morning, but she said something about taking the afternoon off or something."

"Well I'll just go to your apartment for a little while and then go home."

"Sounds good."

A little bit after 12 Brooke was indeed released from the hospital, and her and Nathan got in his car and drove to his apartment. Once they got there Brooke was getting ready to get out of the car when Nathan said "wait." He got out and ran to the other side of the car opening the door and then he carried her up to his apartment. They had a little trouble opening the door but once they got in Nathan slowly put her down on the couch.

"Oh why thank you sir." Brooke said in a sort of English accent.

"Not a problem." He said sitting down next to her.

"You know being locked up in that darn hospital room we never really got to, well be together."

"Yes we did."

"You know what I mean." She said seductively.

"Oh right, yes that is true."

"Well then come here." She said taking his arm and pulling him over her. They started kissing but then Brooke stopped abruptly.

"Oh my god." Brooke said pushing Nathan off of her.

"What? Did I do it wrong?" he said sort of laughing.

"No I just had a like a weird flash back thingy. I don't know what it was."

"Well what happened in it?"

"It was just a flash on the beach where the guy with the black mask grabbed my arm and then pushed me down and he said like sorry I think or something, but that was it."

"He said sorry?" Nathan said confused.

"I think so… yeah."

"Weird."

"I know." She said also confused.

"Well do you remember the sound of the voice?"

"You mean did it sound like Officer Sherman? I'm sorry shitman."

"Yeah."

"I couldn't tell. I'm not good with this kind of thing, not that this has ever happened before."

"Well maybe more stuff will come to you if we keep making out."

"Yeah maybe, come here." She said pulling him over to her.

The day started winding down and Brooke hadn't remembered anything else. This whole situation was starting to just get annoying. Everyone just wanted to know who did it so that things could move on. School was going to start back up soon and Brooke especially didn't want this whole thing to be hanging over her head for people to gossip about. Everyone just wanted to figure out who did it. But it turned out no one had to. Officer Sherman admitted to attempting to rape Brooke the next day. Everyone was shocked except for Brooke and Nathan but they were actually shocked as to why Officer Sherman admitted to it. Apparently the younger officer had been suspicious of Officer Sherman so he looked up his files and found a case along time ago somewhat the same along the lines of this one, and Officer Sherman just decided to turn himself in.

"I still can't believe he just turned himself in." Haley said to Lucas. They were in Karen's café drinking coffee.

"I know, I'm just glad it's over though, and we know that he never got around to actually raping Brooke."

"How do people like him become police officers?"

"I'm not quite sure the Tree Hill Police force is the best out of all of them so I don't maybe that had something to do with it."

"It's just crazy that an officer would ever do something like that, and then turn himself in."

"Yeah." Lucas said but his mind was somewhere else, staring off into space.

"uhh earth to Lucas?" Haley said waving her hand out.

"Oh sorry."

What are you thinking about?" Haley said like she'd asked the question a hundred times.

"Do you ever think Nathan and I could be friends again?" Lucas said

"Well I think it depends on Nathan, you obviously would be up for that."

"Yeah, see when we were in the hospital he apologized for what he had said earlier on the beach."

"He did?"

"Yeah, I just want things to be good again, where we are all friends you, me, Peyton, Jake, Nathan, and Brooke."

"I'm sure they will it just takes some time."

"Yeah I hope they do."

_Okay so this is like my least favorite chapter I've ever written. I don't like how the rape storyline ended but I just wanted it to end, so I ended it in a weird way. I think I'm having like a writers block right now, my last few chapters haven't been that good, they've all been kinda sad too. Okay so I'll make the next one's better and happier. I just really wanted to end this crappy rape storyline. Please review anyways. I love it! Coming up_

_School and basketball start again_

_Haley and Lucas reconsider their relationship_

_Nathan runs into Tracy_


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay so sorry in the coming up it said Nathan runs into Tracy but he doesnt in this chapter, that will probably be in the next one. Alright so I dont think this chapter is nearly as bad or weird as the last one, but again I just wanted to end the rape storyline. Okay so please for the love of god review. Haha no but do review. Okay enjoy..._

It was the first day of school after Christmas vacation. Things were slowly going back to normal. Mostly everyone was just trying to move on with their lives. Brooke didn't like to go out in public on account of the fact that she was so bruised everywhere, but she didn't want to miss any school so she decided to just tough it out.

After first period Brooke went up behind Nathan and put her hands over Nathan's eyes

"Guess who?" she said.

"Tim." Nathan said joking around.

"No, guess again."

"Peyton."

"It better not be. Guess again."

"This is kind of out there but, Brooke?"

"Oh good job." Brooke said taking her hands off his eyes and coming around to face him.

"Do I get a kiss for getting it right?" he said.

"It took you three tries."

"So I should get three kisses."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Whatever." He said.

"Yeah whatever. Let's get out of this classroom." Brooke said

"Hey whoa I need at least one kiss."

"Oh I must have forgotten." She said walking back over to him and laughing before they kissed when Mr. Robins walked in.

"Miss Davis, Mr. Scott please don't do this in my classroom."

"Oh sorry, we'll just go now." Brooke said getting up and walking out quickly with Nathan behind her. When they both got out they burst out laughing.

"Oh god isn't it always fun to run into your teachers while you're kissing. It's the best way to catch up." Brooke said grabbing Nathan's hand and leading him down the hallway.

"Hey where are we going?"

"To finish what we started."

"Don't you have class?"

"Nope off period."

"Oh well me too, but I'm suppose to go play basketball with Tim and some of the other guys."

"Would "some of the other guys" include Lucas perhaps?"

"Perhaps." He said.

"I really hope you and him can get to a point where you don't hate each other."

"I'm trying." He said

"Well you definitely get a kiss for that." She said and then she came up and kissed him.

"So I will see you at lunch." Brooke said

"I guess so." He said starting to walk to the gym.

"Hey wait." Brooke said.

"What?"

"You want to do something after practice today?"

"Sure, like what?"

"Well I thought we could go to Karen's café and then go back to you're place."

"Sounds good, I gotta go now, love you bye."He said walking off.

"You too." Brooke said leaning back against the wall.

After school at practice…

"Alright guys, gather round." Whitey said motioning for all the players to come over to him. "I've got our game schedule right here, and our first game happens to be tomorrow. Now no one had told me this so I thought we would have more time to practice, so today I'm gonna have to keep you for an extra hour so that we can get a little more practice in before tomorrow's game."

"Coach, what if we have plans?" Nathan said

"Cancel them, this is more important, now run five more laps." Whitey said putting his blue hat on and motioning for the guys to run again. Nathan sighed and started running again. As Nathan ran by Brooke he said "I have to cancel our date…" then he ran another lap and as he came around again he said "extra hour of practice." He ran another lap "Game tomorrow, really sorry." He said using his final breaths to get that last part out. Brooke had just been standing there through out all of this trying to piece everything together. On Nathan's fourth lap around she said "it's okay, tomorrow." She said smiling and winking. He smiled back and then kept running.

The next day Haley and Lucas were walking around the courtyard before school started.

"So what have you been thinking about lately?" Haley said.

"You" he said directly

"perv." She said

"no, Im just thinking about how much I care about you Haley."

"well I care about you too Lucas." She said smiling.

"So does that mean we can get back together?"

"I don't know."

"Haley, Im not in love with Brooke. I promise."

"It's not just that Lucas, we've been best friends since before I can remember, and I just don't want anything to ruin that."

"Think of it this way, we took a chance at love and it didnt work out, and even though it didn't work out the first time we are still friends. Why don't we just try again?"

"Don't you think maybe it was a sign that it didn't work the first time?" Haley said.

"No, that was a complicated situation, this is simple we belong together Haley. I love you."

Haley stopped walking.

"You what?" she said very astonished."

"I...I love you Haley. I'm really sorry but it's just how I feel. I can't keep the truth from you forever."

"No you certainly can't" she said trying to think about everything that was going on.

"Well do you have anything to say to that?" he asked after a few second of silence.

"I don't know, I've gotta get to class." She said starting to walk off.

"Haley wait." She turned back around and looked at him.

"Don't hate me because I told you how I felt." Lucas said.

"I don't hate you Lucas."

"Then can you at least tell me if you love me back?"

"I don't think we're at that point in our relationship yet."

"ahh but now we have one?"

"We've always had one. We've always been friends, I'm really not sure if I want to be more."

"I'm not sure if I can be less."

"You're telling me you won't be friends with me unless I go out with you?" Haley said getting a little bit angry.

"No… Haley I don't know. I mean we'll always be friends I'd just be a lot happier if we were more."

"I need to think about this Lucas."

"Alright I'll give you all the time you need."

"I've gotta get to class." She said walking away.

The atmosphere at school the next day was a very exciting one, because it was the first game of the basketball season. Everyone couldnt wait for school to get out so that they could go to the game. But it was only lunch so far so everyone would have to wait a little bit longer. Haley and Peyton were sitting down at a table when Brooke came up and sat down next to them.

"Hey P. sawyer, tutorgirl, what's happening?" Brooke said.

"Nothing much, we were just thinking we should all hang out after the game tonight."

Haley said "you, me, Peyton, Jake, Nathan, and Lucas."

"Oh umm sounds like fun." Brooke said hesitantly because she knew her and Nathan were suppose to go out after the game, but he could handle it they should be hanging out with their friends more often, plus they could always go to his apartment afterwards.

"Good, look I've gotta go to the library to study." Haley said getting up "Brooke tell Nathan, Peyton tell Jake and I will do the honors of telling Lucas, even though I'm trying to avoid him."

"Why?" Peyton asked.

"Because earlier today he told me he loved me, and that he really wanted to be with me."

"Ok I don't and shouldn't have any say in this, but I think Lucas really does love you, maybe you should give him a chance." Brooke said.

"Yeah maybe, I need to go study, see you guys later." Haley said and walked away.

"So what's going on Peyton, I feel like we haven't hung out like just the two of us in forever."

"Yeah I feel the same way; I've just been spending a lot of time with Jake and Jenny. Oh by the way she loves her new outfit."

"The one that I gave her?"

"No the one I did." Peyton said sarcastically "yes the one you gave her."

"Well, I knew she would."

"Right."

"I wonder where Nathan is."

"You can't spend more then one more hour away from him."

"I think I'm really falling for him Peyton."

"Well good for you Brooke, I hope it really works out."

"Yeah well me too, and I hope things really work out for you and Jake, you seem to really be falling for him."

"Oh I already have. I love Jake more than anything, and I also happen to be crazy about Jenny."

"She is a very cute little girl, but I am definitely not ready for one of those."

"A baby?"

"Yes, the whole pregnancy scare thing, which I might add has happened to me, twice now, really did scare me. There are still so many things I need to do before I start a family."

"Yeah, but there's also an upside to having one. It becomes your life, and even though you miss out on a lot of stuff you gain a lot too."

"I'm glad you and Jake have each other" Brooke said

"Yeah me too. Peyton said looking down at her watch "oh I have to go, five minutes till class. See you at the game." Peyton said quickly getting up and walking away.

At 8:02 the first game of the season ended with the Tree Hill Ravens winning 54 to 32. Everyone was pretty excited. Everyone was standing around in the gym waiting for each other before leaving when Bevin came up to Brooke and Peyton.

"Hey Brooke, Peyton I'm having a party at my house you so totally have to come."

"Thanks for the invite but…" Peyton said getting cut off by Bevin.

"No really you have to come, bring anyone you want, everyone's invited, its to celebrate our first win. Come on we're all cheerleaders we at you guys have to at least come."

"We can bring anyone?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, sure. I don't care."

"Okay we'll be there." Brooke said, and Bevin skipped off to find more people.

"Brooke, you really think everyone is going to want to go to that party?" Peyton asked.

"We'll go for a little while if it sucks then we'll bail." Brooke said.

"Fine."

Haley, Lucas, Nathan, and Jake walked up to Brooke and Peyton.

"Hey great game baby." Brooke said walking over to Nathan and kissing him quickly.

"Thanks. You guys ready?" he asked.

"Umm well there's been a change of plans." Brooke said hesitantly.

"Oh no you don't want us to go to that stupid party do you?" Haley asked.

"How did you know?" Brooke said

"I'm not that out of the loop Brooke."

"Right well, yes that is what we wanted to do, look we'll just go for a little while and if it sucks then we'll just leave."

"Alright." Nathan said

"I guess we can do that." Lucas said.

"You know what I think I'll just go home and be with Jenny, so my parents don't have to baby sit I think they wanted to go out tonight anyways." Jake said.

"No Jake, you go with Peyton I'll baby-sit Jenny." Haley said.

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah." She said

"You really don't want to come for like just 30 minutes Haley." Brooke said

"No it's ok, I'll just go be with Jenny, you guys have fun." Haley said walking out of the gym.

"Ok well let's go then" Brooke said taking Nathan's hand and skipping forward.

_Right so hope you enjoyed, and reviewed… I'll update later today or and probably tomorrow. Oh I'm going out of town this weekend so there will be like three days of no updates, but I think you'll live. Ok coming up…_

_The party and a game of truth or dare, this could be bad news _

_Nathan runs into Tracy._


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello I'm back from my little trip to Galveston. Anyways here is the new chapter. Keep on keeping on with those review please. I'll probably be updating daily now, actually I'm almost positive I will. School starts in like three weeks, which really sucks but until then updating daily. When school starts who knows. Okay so review and enjoy…_

When everyone got to Bevin's house they could hear the music from outside, and there were cups already all over the lawn with some people puking in the bushes.

"Oh Bevin's parents are going to kill her. Oh well lets go enjoy this while we can."

Brooke said walking ahead.

Once they got inside Bevin ran up and greeted them.

"Hey so glad you came, I knew you would." Bevin said obviously a little drunk.

"Well we couldn't miss any of this now could we?" Peyton said.

"Hey me and some other people are about to play truth or dare come play with us. You at least have to Brooke.' Bevin.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Because what's a game of truth or dare without Brooke Davis?" Bevin said.

"Well, that is true." Brooke said "what the hell? Is anyone joining me?"

"Yeah I guess I'll go." Peyton said.

"P. sawyer getting in on the action." Brooke said "Lucas? Nathan? Jake? You all know you want to." Brooke said.

"Fine." Nathan said.

"No way, I don't really like truth or dare." Lucas said.

"Lucas you have to, you and Jake come on we're making you." Brooke said.

"Come on guys we can't wait all night." Bevin said

"Come on." Brooke said grabbing Jake and Lucas's hands to make them come.

They went to a room in the back and there was already like ten other people, among them were Tim and Theresa, and some other people.

"Shall we start?" Bevin said sitting down in between Nathan and Brooke. "Yes? Okay I'll start, okay hmm… ok Nathan Truth or dare?" Bevin said obviously wanting him to choose dare.

"Truth." He said with a smile trying to make Bevin mad.

"No one ever does truth's Nathan come on." Bevin said.

"You asked me truth or dare, I did have a choice right?"

"Fine you wanted truth I'll give you a truth, who's better in bed, Brooke, Haley, or Peyton?"

"Don't be a bitch Bevin." Peyton said.

"Well obviously it wasn't you." Bevin said "now answer the question Nathan."

Nathan was getting really flustered; he didn't want to say anybody because he knew the other people would be upset.

"I didn't have sex with any of them." He said.

"Bull shit Nathan."

"ya right, well I don't know." He said.

Brooke was watching all of this very interested in what Nathan was going to say.

"Nathan the game is truth or dare, you have to answer the question."

"Fine, Brooke." He said.

"Of course she is." a random guy from the basketball team said.

"Hey shut the hell up man." Nathan said.

"whatever." The random guy said.

"Okay Nathan it's your turn." Bevin said.

"Tim truth or dare." Nathan said.

"Dude, dare." He said like a manly man.

"I dare you to go outside and streak down the street." Nathan said.

"Fine." Tim said and he got up and he did indeed streak down the street, with no trouble at all. Everyone came back into the room and got situated again.

"Okay Theresa, truth or dare?" Tim said.

"Dare" Theresa said.

"Sweet, ok I dare you to make out with me for… 30 seconds." Tim said.

"eww Tim, god ok fine." She said leaning over, as Bevin started counting. Once they got to thirty seconds Theresa pulled away immediately.

"Thank god that's over." She said.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Tim said, but he got a deadly look back at him so he just decided to shut up.

"Okay, Brooke truth or dare?" Theresa said with a kind of evil grin on her face.

"Dare…"

"Interesting, okay I dare you to… oooh I dare you to kiss Lucas, on the lips, there must be some tongue there too." Theresa said.

Nathan sat up straight all of the sudden; no way was Brooke going to do this.

"God you suck." Brooke said getting up and walking over to Lucas and leaning down and kissing him. They only kissed for a second, but it brought back a wave of memories.

Brooke was standing there for a second before Nathan interrupted her thoughts.

"Brooke! How could you do that?" he said angrily.

"Nathan its truth or dare, I had to." She said.

"No you didn't especially considering your past with Lucas."

"It wasn't a big deal Nathan." She said trying to make him calm down

"It was to me." He said walking out of the room.

"ooohh." Tim said dramatically.

"Shut up Tim." Brooke said looking really hurt, before walking out the door.

"I'll go after her." Peyton said getting up quickly, and Lucas decided to follow because he didn't want to be stuck with all of these people.

"Nathan wait up." Brooke said running after him to his car,

"Brooke I really don't want to do this right now." He said stopping and turning around to face her.

"Do what? We don't have to fight Nathan."

"Brooke you kissed Lucas."

"It was a dare; you can't say you wouldn't have kissed Peyton."

"No actually I wouldn't have Brooke it seems a little sketchy to me in terms of the rules of dating someone else!" he said almost yelling.

"Nathan calm down."

"Brooke I'll talk to you tomorrow, I don't want to be around you right now." He said and got into his car. Tears started to form in Brooke's eyes as Nathan drove away and when Peyton and Lucas got to her, she turned around and hugged Lucas letting her tears fall onto him.

The next day it was dreary and cold outside. Very gloomy reflecting on everything that was going on. Both Nathan and Brooke couldn't sleep last night. Nathan hated being mad at Brooke, but what she did really hurt. He wouldn't have cared if it was just some random guy but, Lucas. Their history was so complicated it just didn't seem right. He got up kind of late and decided to go to the store, since he had absolutely no food in his apartment.

He was walking down the bread/cookies isle when he heard some one say his name.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah." He said.

"It's me, Tracy the nurse from the hospital." She said

"Oh yeah you look different without the uniform." He said

"Oh yeah, well those uniforms are not very flattering." She said, and she was right, she looked a lot prettier and younger out of the uniform and the hospital.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan said.

"uhh getting some food." She said. "What else would I be doing?"

"Right, yeah I don't know I'm a little out of it."

"Late night last night?" she said grabbing some Oreos of the shelf.

"uhh sort of."

"Yeah I would be going to college parties but…"

"You're in college?"

"Yeah I'm just sort of not really a nurse, but I'm in med school so I'm hoping to get there, I want to be a doctor."

"Oh cool, anyways go on with your story." He said also grabbing some Oreos.

"Umm oh well I just can't go because this med school stuff is really demanding."

"Yeah I wouldn't know."

"What grade are you in?" she said.

"I'm a senior."

"Very cool." She said "well it was nice running in to you. Oh how's Brooke doing?" she asked.

"uhh she's fine in terms of health and stuff."

"Okay…" she said kind of confused.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. Sorry."

"Oh no that's okay, but you didn't break up did you?"

"No why?"

"You just seemed like you really loved her, and she seemed to love you too. It would be silly to break up over something small and stupid, which is what I have a hunch is going on with you guys… anyways I have to go. I've got class in an hour. Nice seeing you Nathan." She said walking away.

"Yeah bye," he said grabbing some bread and moving on to the next isle.

Brooke had stayed in her room all day. She didn't want to talk to anyone, especially not Lucas. If Nathan found out that would just make the whole situation harder then it already was. She jumped when Peyton knocked on the door and came inside.

"Brooke what are you still doing in here?" Peyton said.

"Wallowing in self pity." Brooke said. Peyton walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Brooke, you need to go talk to Nathan." Peyton said.

"No he won't talk to me."

"Yes he will, I think he just needed last night to work things out with himself."

"I'd rather not go and apologize, I don't even think I did anything wrong. It was just a dare."

"Yeah, but it wasn't just some guy, it was Lucas."

"That shouldn't matter. He would've done the same thing with you Peyton."

"Yeah well even if he did things would still be different because I don't have the same past as you Nathan and Lucas do."

"So I just should've not done the dare." Brooke said kind of angrily.

"I don't know, it's just a complicated situation." Peyton said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked.

"To go talk to Nathan since you won't. Brooke I know you love him, more then you've ever loved anyone else…"

"I never have loved anyone else." Brooke said and Peyton gave her a look.

"Ok I might have loved Lucas a little." She said with a hint of a grin.

"Ok whatever you love Nathan and I'm not going to let something stupid like this ruin it for you two."

"Peyton, you don't have to talk to him. I guess I will."

"You better not be lying to me Brooke Davis." Peyton said pointing at her.

"I'm not. I'll go right now." Brooke said getting up and putting on her coat.

"Good." Peyton said.

"Hey Peyton, thanks for coming over and giving me a pep talk."

"I am good at those pep talks." Peyton said kind of sarcastically.

"Yeah well thanks." Brooke said.

"Your welcome, now go get your boyfriend back." Peyton said pushing Brooke out the door.

Brooke walked up to Nathan's apartment door and knocked. He didn't answer for a few seconds so she knocked again. He still wasn't answering. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Nathan?" she said.

Nathan was walking up from behind her.

"Brooke?" he said. She jumped back from the door.

"Oh my god you scared me." She said.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Umm I was coming to see you and you didn't answer your door."

"So you decided to break in and enter."

"I would hardly call what I was doing entering Nathan, and someone's door was unlocked, so there." She said.

"Whatever." He said walking past her to the door. "You coming in?" he said. She nodded and followed him in.

"What do you want?" he said.

"Umm I wanted to talk." She said kind of hurt by how rude he was being.

"Ok." He said, there was an awkward silence.

"Right well, I just wanted to know where our relationship stands, I mean are you still mad at me, because if you are there's really nothing I can do. If I had known, Nathan, how much of a big deal this was going to be and that it was going to hurt you so much I would have never done it." Brooke said.

"But you did do it."

"Yeah." She said sighing and sitting down on the couch, because she didn't really want Nathan to see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"And I hate myself for it." She said. Nathan noticed that her voice was a little bit shaky so he went and sat down beside her.

"Brooke don't hate yourself."

"I can't help it Nathan, if it's something I did to break us up then I will always hate myself for it." She said.

"Brooke I don't want to break up."

"Then why are we wasting out time fighting?" she said.

"I don't know, it surprised me that you actually did that. With everything that's happened, I just thought you still could be in love with Lucas."

"If I wanted to date Lucas Nathan I would be doing that. It was a dare, I would have done it to any guy. It meant nothing." She said "and for the record I'm in love with you." She said.

"Well I'm in love with you too." He said pulling her over to him so she was resting against his chest.

"So are we okay?" she said.

"Look at me." He said, and she did, then he kissed her.

"You tell me." He said.

"I guess we are." She said, and then they kissed again.

_Okay so a little Brathan drama but nothing to bad. They ended up together. I have no idea what to do with the story now. Its not nearly done I just need to think of some more plots that haven't been played out. If you have any ideas please review and tell… coming up_

_School, practice, school, practice, Karen, tests, work, there's no time for love in Tree hill. Oh what to do_

_More of that Tracy chick. (haha)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Here is the next chapter. Ok so I know more people read this story then review so please, review. Reviews make me so happy. Ok anyways umm enjoy…_

It was a breezy Sunday afternoon, the sun was shining today but it was still cold outside. Brooke woke up wrapped in Nathan's arms to the sun shining down on them. She really wanted to take a shower, but every time she tried to untangle herself from Nathan he would always wake up. Oh whatever he would want to wake up anyways. She slowly tried to get out from his arms but of course he woke up.

"I'm sorry, I was just going to take a shower, you can join me if you want to." She said seductively.

"Oh that's a very nice offer, but I think I just want to sleep."

"Ok." She said confused, she though for sure he would want to join her. "Well I'm just going to go take a shower now." She said getting up and walking over to the bathroom. Was he still mad at her? He better not be. She decided to just let it slide; he was probably just really tired. When she got out Nathan was still sleeping on his bed. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to stir and look up at her.

"Hey baby." She said.

"Hey, that was a quick shower."

"Umm you're acting like you don't want to be around me." She said a little offended.

"No, its not like that at all, I just want to sleep." He said.

"Ok, well good cause I'm going to go home and do homework." She said getting up from the bed.

"Brooke, don't be mad."

"I'm not."

"hey you want to go take a walk in the park later on, maybe catch up on your basketball skills?"he said.

"mm maybe, I'l call you later." she said rushing out the door.

Later on that day Nathan was out at the Rivercourt playing basketball when Brooke walked up.

"Hey you came." Nathan said grabbing the ball and walking over to her.

"Yes I did." She said.

"I thought you were mad at me." He said taking a shot.

"I thought you were mad at me." She said running and getting the ball.

"no." he said.

"Oh well then sorry" she said. This whole conversation was getting really awkward.

"Well now that I'm sure we're not fighting and such I'm just going to go." Brooke said passing Nathan the ball.

"Wait you don't want to play basketball with me. A little one on one." He said.

"you and i both knowwho would win."

"So, its still fun, you at least have to take a shot."

"You wanna take a walk with me?" she said.

"You have to take a shot first." He said.

"fine." She said as he passed her the ball. She threw the ball up and as it wasn't going to go in Nathan jumped up and made it go in.

"Nice shot." He said.

"Yeah, yeah." She said. "So I'm not that great at basketball."

"Its okay you will be." He said.

"I believe you owe me a walk now." Brooke said holding out her hand.

"Yeah I do." He said walking over to her and instead of taking her hand he put his arm around her.

"Let's go boyfriend." She said.

They had been walking for a bout ten minutes in the park when Nathan saw Tracy a little ways away.

"Hey Tracy." He said.

"Hi." She said walking over.

"Nathan, who's this?" Brooke said whispering.

"A nurse from the hospital." He said as Tracy walked up to them.

"Hi guys." Tracy said.

"Hey." Nathan said.

"Hi." Brooke said.

"You guys make up?" Tracy said winking at Nathan.

"Yeah." Nathan said, Brooke gave him a weird look.

"I knew you would. So you guys taking a walk?" she said.

"Yeah, it's a nice day. What about you?" Brooke said starting to act really nice.

"No, well yes I was just walking to class, which I'm about to be late for. Nice seeing you both. I'm sure I will again since we seem to be running into each other daily now." Tracy said.

"Yeah nice seeing you too." Nathan said.

"Well I guess I'll go now. Bye." She said walking away.

"Bye." Nathan and Brooke said.

Brooke cleared her throat. "So you ran into her yesterday?" Brooke said suspiciously.

"Yeah I was at the store." He said,

"Oh." Brooke said, there was a few seconds of silence.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it just seems like you would've told me that."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know it just seems like you would've"

"I ran into her at the store and said hi."

"And you told her we were fighting." Brooke said.

"Well she asked how you were doing."

"And you deemed it necessary to tell her about our personal life."

"I don't know, it wasn't like I told her a lot. I just said I didn't really want to talk about you. It wasn't a big deal Brooke."

"Alright. I trust you." She said.

"Ok." He said and then they kept walking.

Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday all went by very quickly. With so much homework, studying, and practice lately there was hardly any time to just hang out. Now it was Thursday and everyone was having just about enough of not hanging out.

"Hey Lucas." Haley said running up to meet him.

"Hey Haley." Lucas said once she got there.

"So I've been thinking about what you said, and I thought I'd maybe be willing to give us a shot." Haley said.

"Haley there's something I should probably tell you." Lucas said.

"Ok, what?" she said suspiciously.

"Um at Bevin's party last weekend we were playing truth or dare and Brooke kissed me. I mean it was her dare but I just thought I should tell you."

"Oh I already knew, Peyton told me. I don't really care. I mean as long as it didn't mean anything." Haley said.

"Well…"

"Oh my god you still like her don't you?"

"I just felt something when she kissed me."

"Was it just her lips on yours or was it like you felt something that meant something?" Haley said getting a little flustered.

"I don't know Haley."

"Yeah I think you do Lucas."

"It might've meant something."

"Great, well that's just great Lucas, I tell you I want to get together and you turn me down for Brooke."

"Haley I'm sorry, but I don't want to lie to you. I can't lie to you."

"Well you have been for all this time Lucas."

"No… what do you mean by that?" he said a little offended and confused.

"You've liked Brooke this whole time, haven't you Lucas?"

"No, I didn't realize I still had feelings for Brooke."

"Well what do you plan on doing about this she happens to be with Nathan."

"I know, but maybe, I have to tell her how I feel Haley."

"That's probably only going to bring trouble Lucas. I wouldn't recommend doing that."

"Well then what should I do?"

"Move on." Haley said before walking away.

"Brooke, hey wait up." Nathan said.

"Hi sweetie." Brooke said kissing him as he got to her. "What's up?" she asked.

"Well on Friday whitey decided to give us the day off."

"Hmm interesting."

"I thought we could go on a date, we haven't really done that in a long time." He said

"Okay just because Whitey cancelled you're practice doesn't mean I still don't have mine."

"Oh right I forgot."

"But I guess I can always cancel that. I think our cheer routines are doing alright."

"Good, we'll go after school on Friday."

"Umm Nathan I need time to get ready."

"Ok I'll pick you up at five then."

"Why are we going so early?" she asked.

"Because I've got something special planned." He said "and don't even try to get this one out of me."

"Well I know I can, but I won't. I want to be surprised."

"Good I'll see you later."

"Hey Nathan. It better be good." She said. He walked back over to her and kissed her passionately.

"Don't worry about it." He said grinning before leaving again.

Later on right after school Brooke saw Peyton and Haley sitting on a bench in the courtyard talking.

"Tutor girl, P. Sawyer what is up?" Brooke said skipping over to them and sitting down next to Peyton.

"Nothing we were just talking." Peyton said.

"About how you told Lucas you wanted to be with him today?" Brooke said.

"Umm no I didn't tell him today actually." Haley said.

"Oh why?" Brooke said.

"I just, I don't know it didn't fell right." Haley said.

"Aw I'm sorry. I still think you should give him a chance he really loves you." Brooke said.

"Brooke I don't mean to be rude, but you kinda need to get a clue." Haley said before getting up and leaving.

"What is she talking about?" Brooke said.

"You know what we need to go to cheer practice." Peyton said getting up quickly.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer what is going on?" Brooke said.

"I really don't know but right now we're going to be late so come on lets go." Peyton said grabbing a very confused Brooke's hand and dragging her off to practice.

_Alright hope you enjoyed, tell me if you did or if you didn't. Next chapter will definitely be more Brathan I kind of haven't done that in a while, like my first chapters of this story I like so much better. But anyways coming up…_

_Brathan date_

_Lucas wants Brooke back and Nathan is not very happy about this._

_Lots of brathan yay!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Here is chapter 19. Its not too long because I wanted it to be mainly brathan. Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming. Umm I'll probably update tomorrow maybe today who knows. Ooh one tree hill comes back October 5th in case you didn't know. Yay! Enjoy…_

It was Friday after school and Brooke was so excited about her date with Nathan, mainly because they hadn't been out in awhile but of course anything with Nathan was fun. She drove home right after school to get ready, but when she got there she had a dilemma. She didn't know where they were going therefore she had no idea what to wear. Crap! She decided to call Nathan and ask him.

"Nathan." She said.

"Hey." He said back.

"Ok I'm not trying to figure out your surprise or anything but I just don't know what to wear. Like are we going somewhere nice like out to eat or I mean what should I wear?"

"I'd prefer if you wore nothing."

"Very funny perv, but seriously, what should I wear?"

"You look hot in anything or nothing Brooke."

"Nathan, could you just tell me if I should dress, dressy or casually or dressy/casually."

"Do dressy casual I guess." He said confused.

"That's all I needed to know. So where are you right now?" she asked him.

"None of your business." He said.

"mhhmm, right well you just be here at five mister." She said.

"I will, promise." He said.

"Ok I love you bye."

"Love you too." He said and they both hung up.

Brooke decided that she would wear her seven jeans with a long black tank top and pink heels to make the whole outfit pop.

Nathan was at the mall going to get his present for Brooke when he ran into Lucas.

"Hey man." Nathan said.

He and Lucas hadn't been like hanging out or anything but they certainly didn't hate each other and they got along pretty well at basketball practice.

"Hey." Lucas said back. "What are you doing here?" Lucas asked him.

"Umm I'm taking Brooke out tonight; I just came to pick up a present for her." Nathan said.

"Oh hey well look speaking of Brooke, I'm glad I ran into you because I wanted to talk about that kiss at the party."

"Look man you didn't dare her to do it, it's alright." Nathan said not really wanting to talk about it.

"Right but see the thing is I kind of felt something when she kissed me." Lucas said.

"And why are you telling me this?" Nathan said starting to get a little angry.

"I really have no idea, I just wanted to be honest with you." Lucas said.

"Be honest with me about what, its not like you and I are dating." Nathan said still angry.

"I think I still like Brooke." Lucas said.

"Lucas why on earth are you telling me this. Do you think I'm going to break up with Brooke so that she can date you, she doesn't even like you anyways."

"Hey Brooke doesn't hate me anymore." Lucas said.

"Yeah but she's not interested in dating you." Nathan said getting really defensive and raising his voice a little more.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Lucas I have to go, whatever you do don't make a move on Brooke. She doesn't want you, she wants me." Nathan said before turning and walking away leaving Lucas standing all alone in the middle of the mall.

At around five Nathan came and knocked on the front door of Karen's house. Brooke was so excited she came running out into the living room and was about to reach the front door when she tripped over the rug and fell onto the ground causing the table to move and hit the wall. Nathan yelled "Brooke?" from outside.

"Yeah one sec." she said but he had already opened the door.

"Brooke what happened?" he said.

"Umm the rug tripped me." She said.

"Are you ok?" he said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yes." She said starting to get up but she sort of stumbled, Nathan put out an arm to hold her up.

"Are you drunk Brooke?"

"Drunk with love for you. But no I'm not, it's these heels, look how high they are."

"Well you won't be wearing those all night long so you don't have to worry too much."

"Ok well where are we going boyfriend?"

"First to my car, and I can't tell you till we get there. So come on lets go. Oh wait." He said going outside and grabbing the flowers that he had put down when he came into see if Brooke was ok. "I got these for you." It was a dozen red roses.

"Aww there so pretty, roses are my favorite, their so classic." She said.

"I knew that." He said even though he didn't.

"Let me just go put these in water." She said going into the kitchen and grabbing a vase and filling it with water. Then she set it on the kitchen table.

"There, ok I'm ready now."

"Okay, let's go."

They had been driving for about 40 minutes when Brooke said.

"Nathan where on earth are we going?"

"Don't worry we're almost there." He said.

"Are you kidnapping me?"

"No, Brooke, no" he said.

"Just checking." She said,

"Alright we're here." He said getting out and running around to Brooke's car door and opening it for her then taking her hand. They walked up a few steps, and when they got up them all, there was a picnic blanket set up with everything laid out on it already. They were on top of a hill that overlooked a lake.

"What is this make out point?" she said.

"Shut up." He said.

"I'm just kidding this is so cute." She said going and sitting down on the picnic blanket.

"I'm glad you like it." He said.

"So what's on the menu?" she asked.

"Well I made umm turkey and cheese sandwiches." He said kind of ashamed.

"Nathan that's perfect picnic food."

"And sorry there's no alcohol just sodas." He said.

"What kind?" she asked.

"Dc. Pepper."

"Oh my favorite. It's perfect. I want to eat now." She said.

The two of them ate almost all of the food that was there including dessert and then they laid down on the blanket. Nathan had his arms around Brooke and she had her arm around him with her head lying on his chest. They had been sitting in silence for awhile when Brooke said.

"Nathan I really love you." She said.

"I really love you too Brooke." He said back.

"its just a big deal to me because the last person I said or felt that way towards was Lucas and well it ended in a big heartbreak for me."

"You don't have to worry about that with me Brooke. I would never do to you what Lucas did. You especially don't deserve to be treated like that."

"I know you would never do that, it's just that I… never mind." She said sitting up.

"No Brooke what is it?" he said also sitting up.

"I don't really want to say because it's going to make me sound like such a dork."

"Oh no, Brooke please I want to hear it."

"I'm really falling for you Nathan, I think about you all the time. The reason I tripped earlier was because I was so excited to be with you and I'm just really scared that this is all going to end."

"Brooke it won't end. I'll always be there for you." Nathan said rubbing her back.

"I know but senior year is going to end and everyone is going to go off to college, and I'm sure we'll all go to different ones. What's going to happen to us then?"

"If we both really want to be with each other then we will be Brooke. I'm not planning on ever leaving you." He said. She looked up and him and smiled before hugging him and then kissing him. It was tender but when their tongues met it became very sexual.

"Brooke?' Nathan said pulling away.

"What?"

"Part of the reason I made this such a special night, well actually most of the reason is because I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok…" she said suspiciously.

"We've been dating for awhile and we're always together, and you know we both really love each other…"

"Nathan stop." Brooke said cutting him off "I don't think we should get married yet."

"I'm not asking you to marry me Brooke."

"Oh. Well I am just going to shut up now."

"I want you to move in with me." He said.

"Oh, well that's a nice thought."

"A nice thought, yeah it is but what do you think of it?"

"I love it; I'm just not sure Karen would be so ecstatic about it."

"Do you want to move in Brooke?"

"Yes of course."

"Well you're 18 you can."

"I want to."

"Ok." He said smiling.

"You're so cute." She said leaning in and kissing him

"Oh I have something for you." He said.

"It better be good, because I'm tired of this pulling away from kissing me crap." She said smiling.

"It will be." He said pulling out a box from his pocket. "Here." He said handing it to her.

"Nathan you just bought me a nice necklace where's all this money coming from?"

"Don't worry about it, just open it."

Brooke opened the box and inside was a gold bracelet.

"Aw Nathan it's really pretty. Thank you." She said kissing him quickly before putting it on.

"It's the we're moving in together bracelet." He said.

"Well it makes me really happy. I can't wait to move in with you."

"I can't wait till you move in with me."

"Good, I hope we don't get tired of each other." She said smiling.

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem. Now come here." He said pulling her down on top of him as they started to make out. Brooke started to remove Nathan's shirt.

"Ooh wait, you know what I think?" Brooke said.

"I think we shouldn't have stopped." He said.

"I think we should have stopped and that we should continue back at home. I just had to say that it's so cute."

"Brooke I don't think I can wait that long. It's a long drive."

"I guess it would be kind of kinky to do it right here."

"kinky's good."

"Alright." She said kissing him and this time removing more than just his shirt.

_Ok so please review and I will be ten times more inclined to update, even though I already will update anyways. Coming up_

_Brooke tells Karen she wants to move in with Nathan_

_Lucas wants to tell Brooke that he loves her_


	20. Chapter 20

_Here is chapter 20. yay 20 chapters that's exciting. Ok so please review. Please oh and also please enjoy…_

Saturday morning Brooke woke up a little bit earlier then usual because she was so excited and nervous to tell Karen about wanting to move in with Nathan. She got out of bed and grabbed her juicy jacket, and walked out to the kitchen putting it on.

"Hi Karen." Brooke said.

"Good morning Brooke, you're up early." Karen said, she was sitting at the table reading a newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Yeah, umm I wanted to talk to you about something." Brooke said.

"Ok, well go ahead." Karen said putting her paper down.

Brooke walked over to the table sitting down cautiously

"Ok so here's the thing, Nathan and I went out last night…" but Karen had cut her off.

"Oh honey do I want to know?" Karen said.

"Oh I think you do." Brooke said.

"Ok well keep going then." Karen said taking another sip of her coffee.

"Well we went out last night and we got to talking right" Brooke said and then paused.

"You I know I think I want some coffee too it sounds delicious right now." Brooke said getting up.

"Brooke, why don't you just tell me what you need to tell me." Karen said.

"right." Brooke said sitting down again.

"Ok?" Karen said after a few seconds of no one saying anything.

"Oh right sorry. Nathan asked me to move in with him." Brooke said closing her eyes and sort of hunching back as if Karen were going to hit her or something. When Karen didn't say anything Brooke slowly opened one of her eyes and then opened the other one.

"So…" Brooke said

"I don't think that's a good idea." Karen said.

"Look no offense but I'm eighteen now and I can do whatever I want to do." Brooke said.

"Well first of all you can't do whatever you want and second of all why did you even bother to ask me then?" Karen said.

"Because I think we've gotten really close Karen and you're almost like a second mother to me, I mean you were a better mother then my mom ever was and I just really wanted your blessing."

"Brooke that's really sweet, but I think that moving in with someone is a really big step and it's something that a high school student just shouldn't do."

"I did it with you and Lucas." Brooke said.

"That's very different Brooke. There is an adult in the house, with you and Nathan you could just go and get wasted every night and never do homework, fail out of school not go to college."

"Karen none of that's going to happen." Brooke said.

"That's what you think now, but living on your own is going to be a new and exciting thing and it will carry you away with it." Karen said.

"But Nathan's already been living on his own, and he's doing fine. It's not like we're both moving on our own for the first time. Plus for most of my life I've been on my own anyways."

"Brooke I can't stop you from doing what you want to do." Karen said.

"But see you kind of can because unless you say yes I'm going to feel guilty about it the whole time and that would just suck."

"Well then I guess I give you my blessing." Karen said.

"Oh yes!" Brooke said jumping out of her chair.

"But Brooke I want you to remember that you will always have a room here."

"Karen if this situation isn't working like if I start getting bad grades… or worse grades then I'll reconsider the whole thing, but I just really want to try this out."

"Ok, I really hope it works for you Brooke." Karen said.

"Oh thank you." Brooke said walking away but then she stopped and turned around and hugged Karen catching her a little of guard.

"And I meant everything I said about you being like a second mom to me." Brooke said.

"Anytime you need me Brooke."

"Ok, thanks I'm going to go tell Nathan." Brooke said skipping off.

Brooke walked up to Nathan's apartment door and knocked on it excitedly. No one answered so she knocked again.

"Nathan I know you're in there, so come out here." Brooke said. There was a few more seconds of silence. "nath…" she yelled when Nathan opened the door. "an." She said finishing his name.

"Brooke it's kind of early." he said groggily, he was wearing sweatpants and looked like he had just woken up, which he had.

"I know but I have some great news."

"And you woke up really early to tell me?" Nathan said.

"Shut up." Brooke said pushing him out of her way and walking inside.

"So I talked to Karen this morning and she gave me her blessing. I'm moving in." Brooke said. Nathan ran up to her and hugged her swinging her around in the air. It caught Brooke a little of guard so she let out a little scream.

"That's great." He said.

"I know, now we get to do this all the time." Brooke said before closing the gab between them and kissing him.

"Hey I was going to take a shower." Nathan said seductively.

"Hey what a coincidence I was going to take a shower this morning too but then I just had to ask Karen, and well now I haven't taken a shower all morning." Brooke said like she was a damsel in distress.

"You know I have a kind of big shower." Nathan said.

"Let's go lover boy." Brooke said taking his hand and running with him into the bathroom.

Brooke walked out of the bathroom drying wearing nothing but a towel, Nathan had gotten out a little bit before her and was sitting at his desk looking around for movie times on the internet. Brooke walked over to the bed excepting to find her clothes, but they weren't there. She started searching around the room and when her eyes got to Nathan she walked over to him and leaned over whispering in his ears seductively.

"Nathan, do you happen to know where my clothes are?" Brooke said.

"I thought you left them on the bed." Nathan said pretending he didn't know anything.

"Right well they're not there. Do you know where they might be?"

"Why do you think I would know where they are?" Nathan said turning away from the computer to look at her.

"Oh I don't know. Wild guess?" Brooke said.

"I don't know." Nathan said laughing a little.

"Ok, Nathan where'd you put my clothes?" Brooke said knowing he knew where they were.

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess you're just going to have to wear that towel all day. I mean or I could lend you some of my clothes. Of course you'd have to take off the towel to do that." He said leaning back in the chair.

"You look like you want me to strip for you. You're all leaning back in your chair settling in."

"No I'm just getting comfortable. A little show wouldn't be bad." He said.

"Sorry but no. I'm going to find my clothes." Brooke said starting to walk down the hall, but Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Fine if you won't do it then I will." He said.

"No, Nathan no." she said but he started tickling her and she lost control, she used an amazing amount of energy to push him away from her, and she grabbed the other end of the towel as it was starting to fall off and ran down the hall, Nathan close behind her. She saw her clothes sitting on the counter. She grabbed them, and Nathan almost grabbed her but she moved to the other side of the counter. She everyway she went he was going to go. She faked to the right and then made a run for it to the left, but he grabbed her and they fell onto the couch, both laughing hysterically. Brooke looked up at Nathan and kissed him, they started to make out, and Brooke maneuvered herself on top of him, and then she grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom, Nathan ran after her, and right before she closed the door she said "ha." and closed the door.

Brooke left Nathan's apartment about an hour after their whole little chase scenario and headed back to Karen's to start packing. She wanted to move in with Nathan as soon as possible. When she got to Karen's she went straight into her room and started looking around. Oh god where to start. She didn't have that much stuff with her actually, but she did have a lot of clothes and then there was the dollhouse. She decided she'd start with her clothes. She went into the kitchen to find Boxes, and saw Lucas sitting in the living room watching TV. She went and sat down next to him.

"Hey."

"hey." He said trying to pay attention to the TV.

"You brooding?' she asked smiling. He turned to look at her.

"Just uh watching TV." He said.

"Ok well do you have any boxes up in here?" Brooke said laughing at the last part of her sentence.

"Um, yeah we might why?" Lucas asked.

"I need them to pack my clothes up." Brooke said.

"Why? You going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah to Nathan's apartment. We're moving in together." Brooke said loving the way that sounded.

"You're what?' he said. He felt like he had just been hit by a ton of rocks.

"We're moving in together, he asked me last night." Brooke said

"Brooke have you thought about this at all?" Lucas asked her, trying to make her change her mind.

"Yes I have, mother!" Brooke said. "I would think you wouldn't really care."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Lucas said.

"By moving into Nathan's apartment, it's not like the walls are going to cave in." Brooke said.

"That's not what I meant." He said seriously.

"I know, I don't think that's going to happen Lucas. Its kind of ironic that you'reworried about me getting hurt butanyways do you have any boxes?"

Brooke said remembering why she had first started the conversation.

"Uh yeah, I'll go check." He said getting up slowly.

"I'll be in my room." Brooke said skipping off.

Brooke was taking down clothes from her hangers when Lucas walked in, no boxes in hand.

"You don't have any boxes?" Brooke said.

"Um no sorry." Lucas said.

"Its ok, I'll just find something else to pack in." Brooke said getting back to what she was doing, but Lucas kept standing at the door.

"Anything else?" Brooke asked him, noticing that he was staring at her.

"Brooke I don't think you should leave." Lucas said.

"Why, I thought you would be happy, no more sleeping on the couch, you get your room back." She said still being all happy go lucky.

"No Brooke, I just I think it's a bad idea." He said walking into the room a little ways.

"Why Lucas?"

"I don't know because… because of this." He said stepping up to her and kissing her, but she broke away right away.

"Lucas what was that?' Brooke said.

"Don't tell you didn't feel anything there, or at the party?" Lucas said starting to sound a little desperate.

"Yeah I felt your lips on mine." Brooke said bluntly.

"Brooke, I felt something more, you had to have too."

"No actually Lucas I didn't and you want to know why because I'm in love with Nathan, not you."

"Brooke, please, I turned Haley down for you. If you could just give me a chance." He said.

"Okay first of all this is like the worst time ever to confess you freaking undying love to me and second of all youre an asshole Lucas." Brooke said.

"Brooke…"

"You turned down Haley, a girl who really loves you, all to come after me a girl who's already in love and moving in with another guy who happens to be your brother.

"I'm sorry…" he said but she cut him off again.

"Oh and that little move you just made on me, it wasn't cool Lucas it was a real jackass move considering I'm dating your brother." Brooke said.

"I had to do it Brooke!" Lucas said yelling now. "I had to tell you how I felt."

"You shouldn't have done it Lucas. Even if I weren't dating Nathan I wouldn't go after you." Brooke said.

"Why not? You were going to do it at the beginning of the year."

"Get out Lucas." Brooke said.

"Brooke, why not?"

"Just get out!" Brooke said tears starting to form in her eyes. "Damn it Lucas, you always do this to me one way or another."

"Do what?" Lucas asked her.

"Break my heart, do you know how much my heart has been damaged because of you and I finally give my heart to someone else, and you have to come in and put another bump in the road." Brooke said.

"Brooke I'm sorry."

"Just leave please." Brooke said.

"Yeah." He said turning around but then turning back.

"I really do love you Brooke."

"God, just leave Lucas." Brooke said sitting down on her bed. He nodded his head and left the room.

_Hope you enjoyed. Ok so please review and coming up_

_Brooke moves into Nathan's apartment and faces telling him about lucas kissing her, how will Nathan react_

_Jenny gets sick_


	21. Chapter 21

_Ok here is the next chapter, sorry for the little lull in my updates, I kind of didnt know what to write, plus Ive been hanging with friends a lot lately. Me and my friend watched Hide and Seek last night, if you like scary movies you should watch it, plus its got dekota fanning in it and shes adorable and like my role model, haha. Ok so please reviews sweet reviews, and enjoy of course_

By about lunch time Brooke had almost finished packing. She had avoided Lucas, by staying in her room for most of the time. She couldn't wait to move out of this place and move in with Nathan. She decided to call her boyfriend and get him to come take her stuff so that she could finally move out. She got her cell phone and right as she was about to call Nathan her phone rang. It scared her so much she flung it across the room, and it landed on the bed. She quickly walked over to it and looked at the caller ID, an unknown number. Hmmm. She answered it.

"Hello?" Brooke said.

"Brooke?" It was Peyton.

"Peyton?" Brooke said.

"Yeah, it's me." Peyton said.

"Are you calling from a payphone, Peyton? Huh or is it a jail cell. Am I going to have to pull a daisy duke and flirt with the guards to get you out?" Brooke said joking around.

"Uhh no Brooke, I'm calling from Jake's phone." Peyton said.

"Oh, really I thought I had his number. Huh I guess not. Ok so go on." Brooke said lying down on her bed.

"Um Jenny's running a fever and I have know idea what to do." Peyton said.

"Are you running a fever too?" Brooke asked her.

"No, why?" Peyton said confused.

"Because you would have to be to call me for help about this, Peyton I know nothing about taking care of children." Brooke said.

"I know but Jake's out of town, and I didn't know who else to call." Peyton said.

"Wait, where and why is Jake out of town?" Brooke said sitting up on her bed.

"He's like visiting his grandparents or something; he didn't want to take Jenny with him." Peyton said getting really flustered.

"Well why don't you call him?" Brooke asked her.

"Because I really don't want to worry him, and I just… Brooke I really don't know what to do." Peyton said almost to the point of tears on the other end of the phone.

"Ok, Peyton calm down, do you want me to come over, or pick something up?" Brooke said trying her best to make Peyton calm down.

"I guess just, I don't know. Ugh never mind I'll figure it out." Peyton said.

"Ok where are you?" Brooke asked her.

"Jake's house." She mumbled.

"Well first look in the cabinets and see if he has any children's Tylenol or something." Brooke said.

"Ok, I'm looking. Ok I found some." Peyton said.

"Ok well give her some." Brooke said. "I'll come over right now." Brooke said.

"oh, no it's ok. I'll give her some and wait awhile. If her fever doesn't go down I'll call you." Peyton said.

"Peyton it's really ok. I can come over."

"No you go, I'm sure you want to move your stuff to Nathan's. It's alright… really." Peyton said.

"Ok, well call me if you need anything P. sawyer." Brooke said.

"Alright, thanks for the help. Bye Brooke." Peyton said hanging up the phone.

"Bye." Brooke said. Just as she hung up the phone it rang again. Yet again it scared her.

"Jesus. What is up today?' Brooke said too herself, before looking at the caller ID. It was Nathan. She picked up the phone quickly.

"Hey Nate." She said.

"Hey Brooke." He said back.

"What's up?" she said.

"umm well I'm just driving around in my car and I happened to be in you neighborhood, and I was wondering if you had some stuff that you wanted to bring over to _our _apartment." He said.

"Uh huh, right. Well you're in luck. I do indeed have some things." Brooke said.

"Oh good, because I just pulled into your driveway." He said.

"Right." She said laughing. "Just come on in." she said hanging up the phone. Brooke grabbed some boxes from the closet and put them on the bed. Nathan walked into her room as she was putting another box on the bed. He ran over to her and grabbed the box.

"Here let me help you with that." He said putting the box on the bed and taking her into his arms and kissing her.

"Well hello to you too." She said pulling away but still staying in his arms.

"You all packed?" he asked her.

"Umm actually yes I am." She said very proud of herself.

"Oh well good." He said starting to pull away.

"Um wait a minute sexy, I think I should get a reward for that." She said pulling him back to her.

"Oh you will, later." He said.

"Well, uh, can I get an advance now?" she said putting on her best smile.

"I can't resist you." He said leaning down and kissing her.

"That's what I thought." She said finally letting go of him.

"Let's get you moved out of here." He said grabbing a couple of the boxes.

"Brooke what is in all of these boxes?" he asked her.

"My life." She said like he should already know that.

"And your life is?" he asked her.

"My clothes." She said getting lost in thoughts of shopping, and cute clothes.

"I should've known." Nathan said.

"Just move, honey my arms are getting tired." Brooke said.

They walked out into the living room and Nathan, who was ahead of Brooke, ran into Lucas.

"Oh god I'm sorry." Lucas said. The box had fallen on the ground and all of Brooke's bras and underwear, well thongs, were now all over the floor. Everyone fell silent.

"Maybe you could watch where you're going next time." Nathan said.

"Look I'm sorry." He said getting down on the floor to help pick things up.

"I've got things under control Lucas. We don't need your help." Brooke said.

"Ok, again I'm sorry, and Nathan what happened yesterday wasn't, it didn't mean anything. It was all my fault." Lucas said.

Brooke has been putting her underwear back into the box, but when Lucas said that she stopped what she was doing immediately and looked up at Nathan.

"What happened yesterday?" Nathan said looking back and forth suspiciously from Lucas to Brooke.

"You didn't tell him?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Tell me what?" Nathan said getting annoyed.

"I kissed Brooke yesterday." Lucas said.

Brooke put a hand to her head and sighed.

"You did what?" Nathan asked him, moving a little closer to Lucas.

"I was feeling really bad and I just. I had to tell her." Lucas said.

"Like hell you did." Nathan said punching Lucas.

"Nathan!" Brooke said standing up.

Lucas had been punched right in the eye, he was holding his hand over his eye, but he still looked up at Nathan.

"I deserved that." Lucas said.

"Yeah and you deserve this too." Nathan said about to punch him again, but Brooke stepped in between them, taking Nathan's arms, and pushing him back.

"Nathan, stop." Brooke said.

"Brooke, stop standing up for this jerk." Nathan said.

"I'm not Nathan!" she said.

Nathan finally stopped struggling from Brooke.

"I'm going to go." Lucas said.

"Good." Nathan said as Lucas turned around and walked out the front door.

"Hey thanks for telling me about that Brooke." Nathan said sarcastically.

"First of all I was going to tell you tonight, and second of all it's not that big of a deal Nathan." Brooke said.

"He kissed you Brooke; I told him that if he ever made a move on you I would…"

"Wait, when did you tell him that?" Brooke asked him.

"After he told me he still loved you." Nathan said.

"He told you that?" Brooke said.

"Yeah" he said.

"Hey thanks for telling me about that Nathan." Brooke said mocking what Nathan has said earlier.

"Brooke I'm sorry, I just thought Lucas would move on and you'd never have to find out about that." Nathan said. "Plus it was the day of our date, there was a lot on my mind." He said.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. Just forget about it." Brooke said sitting down on the floor and picking bra's and panties galore up and putting them in the box.

"Brooke, hey I'm sorry. Don't be mad." He said sitting down next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not mad, I thought you were." Brooke said.

"No, I mean I guess not."

"I didn't really let him kiss me Nathan, and I got pretty pissed of to tell you the truth. I wanted to hit him, but I didn't follow through on that little detail, like you did." Brooke said.

"Yeah, I'm a little impulsive when it comes to punching people." Nathan said.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't worry about it." He said kissing her. "You know these are pretty hot Brooke." Nathan said pointing to the assortment of undergarments that were all over the floor.

"Shut up." She said grabbing a bra and throwing it at him.

"Hey!" he said.

"You said they were pretty hot." She said grabbing a thong and getting ready to throw it at him, but he took her hand and pulled her to him, kissing her.

"You're hotter." He said.

"Oh why thank you." She said smiling and then they kissed again.

After a few trips back and forth between Karen's house and Nathan and Brooke's apartment, they had moved all of Brooke's stuff. Both of them were sitting on the couch, tired from all the moving.

"Damn Brooke you own a lot of clothes." Nathan said.

"Its hard work being me. You have to own a lot of clothes." Brooke said.

"You want to go get something to eat?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes I do! Actually I think we should just order a pizza, watch a movie. Stay in tonight." Brooke said seductively.

"Works for me." Nathan said. "I'll order the pizza." He said getting up and walking over to the phone. Brooke watched him as he dialed the number.

"I like how you know the number already." Brooke said making fun of him.

"I can't really cook Brooke."

"Ha-ha you just rhymed." She said.

"I'm on the phone Brooke." He said trying to ignore her but laughing in spite of himself.

As Nathan was ordering the pizza Brooke's phone rang, but it didn't scare her this time.

"Hello?" she said answering it.

"Brooke, it's me." Peyton said.

"Hey, whose phone are you calling from this time?" Brooke asked her.

"Uh my phone." Peyton said.

"Really, I guess I didn't really look at my caller ID, anyways what's going on?" Brooke said getting back to the conversation.

"Umm Jenny's fever isn't going down, I really don't know what to do." Peyton said.

"Oh well, maybe its time for you to call Jake." Brooke said.

Nathan had now ordered the pizza and came and sat down next to Brooke. He mouthed out/whispered "what's going on?" Brooke waved a hand at him and tried to listen to what Peyton was saying turning her head away from Nathan.

"I don't know Brooke, I just I mean I guess I should do that. I'm really worried." Peyton said.

"Look," Brooke said. Nathan had moved to the other side of her and was asking again "what's going on?" "Peyton I'm sorry hold on." Brooke said putting the phone away from her mouth and covering the speaker. "Nathan stop this is important." Brooke said and the put the phone back to her mouth "ok I'm back, look I think you should call Jake, and tell him?" Brooke said.

"Well what do I do until he gets back?" Peyton said.

"I'll be over there soon. I'm leaving Nathan's apartment right now." Brooke said getting up. Nathan sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Brooke, no. its to much trouble."

"Peyton, if Jenny's really not doing well then its not to much trouble. I'm coming over.

I'll be there soon. Call Jake." Brooke said putting on her jacket.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Brooke hung up the phone. "I have to go." She said.

"What's wrong?" Nathan said.

"Jenny's running a fever, and Peyton gave her Tylenol but that didn't work, and now Peyton's freaking out. I need to go be with her."

"Well I'll go with you." Nathan said.

"No, the pizza's coming. You should like call up Tim, or something and hang tonight." Brooke said.

"I'll wait till the pizza gets here and then I'll bring it over there." He said.

"If you really want to do that, then its ok I guess." Brooke said.

"I do."

"Ok I have to go. See you later. Bye" she said walking out the door.

When Brooke got to Jake's house and knocked on the door Peyton came running to it and opened then door.

"Oh thank god you're here. Jenny's getting worse. She's coughing and like spitting up all this crap. Brooke I don't think this is the normal childhood cough she's got." Peyton said.

"Ok Peyton calm down." Brooke said taking her hand and walking inside shutting the

door. Right as Brooke closed the door Jenny started crying in the other room.

"Plus she's been non-stop crying, when you came was the first time she hasn't been crying in like forever." Peyton said. Peyton looked really worn out. Her hair was more frazzled then usual, and there were circles formed under her eyes.

"Did you call Jake Peyton?" Brooke asked her.

"Yes, he's heading home right now." Peyton said.

"Did he say to do anything in the mean time?" Brooke said.

"Umm well just try and keep her calm. I don't know. Brooke what if this is all my fault." Peyton said.

"Lets just go see her, and in no way is this your fault Peyton, so stop saying and thinking that." Brooke said walking into a room, but then turning back around.

"I really don't know where I'm going." Brooke said.

"Jenny's in this room." Peyton said leading her down a hall and into a little room with faded blue wallpaper. Jenny was in her crib, crying like crazy. Brooke and Peyton walked over to her. "Oh god Peyton she doesn't look very good." Brooke said.

"I know, that's why I'm so worried." Peyton said. "What should we do?"

"I really think we should take her to the doctor, or at least call the doctor." Brooke said looking down at Jenny.

"Ok I think I actually know where the doctor's number is. I'll call." Peyton said leaving the room before finishing her sentence. Brooke leaned down and felt Jenny's forehead. She really was burning up. Brooke thought about picking her up. Would that be weird? It couldn't hurt could it? Well unless she dropped her. No she wouldn't do that. Brooke leaned down and gently took Jenny into her arms.

"Hi sweetie. It's me Brooke. I don't know if you remember me, well how could you not remember me, anyways I gave you, what I'm sure is your favorite outfit for Christmas. You're very Pretty Jenny." While Brooke was rambling on about who knows what Jenny's crying had died down, and come to a complete stop, with the exception of a few odd noises here and there. Peyton walked back into the room to see Brooke looking down at Jenny in her arms.

"You got her to stop crying." Peyton said.

"Yeah I'm pretty awesome like that." Brooke said jokingly.

"Um the doctor said that if her fever doesn't go away in the next thirty minutes that we should bring her to the doctor's office." Peyton said walking over and sitting down.

"ok." Brooke put Jenny back into her crib carefully.

"Brooke, you're really good with Jenny." Peyton said.

"It was probably just luck, or timing you know I talk and jenny mysteriously stops crying." Brooke said using a mysteries voice, like the whole think was some scandal.

"We're not on the Sci-FI channel Brooke."

"Well then how else did she stop crying?" Brooke said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Because of you. I guess you relentless rambling has a calming effect on young jenny."

"Oh, well of course it does." Brooke said like she'd known this the whole time.

"She's young, impressionable, not to mention running a high fever. I wouldn't get too used to it."

"Oh thanks Peyton." Brooke said sarcastically.

"I'm just kidding, she already loves you Brooke." Peyton said.

"So, P. Sawyer what shall we do while awaiting the destiny of Jenny?" Brooke said stepping forward dramatically.

"Please don't say that Brooke." Peyton said looking down at her hand.

"Sorry, just trying to loosen the atmosphere. Anyway what do you want to do?" Brooke said kneeling down my Peyton.

"I don't know, I don't really care. I just want jenny to be ok." Peyton said.

"And she will be. Peyton look at me." Brooke said, Peyton looked up from her hands to Brooke. "She will be." Brooke said. "Now come on, I happen to know that there is a TV in this house that has our name written all over it." Brooke said taking Peyton's hand and dragging her out into the living room.

About thirty minutes later Brooke and Peyton went to go check on Jenny. They checked her temperature and she still had a fever.

"Crap Brooke, do we take her to the doctor now?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Well should I like wait for Jake to get home?"

"When is he supposed to be back?" Brooke asked her but her main focus was on Jenny.

"Umm he should be here in like an hour."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, you stay with Jenny." Brooke said walking out of the room and down the hall, she got to the front door and opened it. It was Nathan, pizza in hand.

"Hey, I brought the pizza; hope you don't mind I kind of already ate a slice. I was really hungry." He said.

"No, umm its okay, come in. Look Peyton and I have to take Jenny to the doctors office, she's really not doing so well. Could you possibly stay here until Jake gets back?"

"Yeah of course."

"Good, umm there's a TV with cable, so you can just watch it and eat." Brooke said, going to get Peyton.

"Hey Brooke, is jenny going to be ok?" Nathan asked her.

"Yeah I'm sure she'll be fine, I mean it may be a serious cough or something but nothing to bad I'm sure." Brooke said.

Peyton walked out with Jenny in her arms.

"Ok we're ready." Peyton said, "Unfortunately Jenny has taken to crying again.

"alright, Nathan is going to stay here until Jake gets back, umm Nathan just call when he gets here and we'll take it from there." Brooke said taking her jacket off of the side of the couch and putting in on.

"Here Brooke, you hold her, maybe then she'll stop crying." Peyton said handing Jenny to Brooke.

"Ok, but I'm telling you it was just a freaky coincidence." Brooke said taking Jenny into her arms. After a few seconds jenny stopped crying.

"Brooke didn't even have to ramble this time." Peyton said.

"Twilight zone." Brooke said.

"Let's go." Peyton said opening the door, Brooke and Jenny walked out first.

"Thanks for waiting Nathan." Peyton said.

"No problem." He said sitting down on the couch.

Brooke and Peyton had been at the doctor's office for what had seemed like hour, but what was really only about one hour. Jenny was still in the doctor's office being examined. Brooke and Peyton sat patiently in the waiting room, Jake and Nathan were supposedly on their way to the doctor's office but it was taking them quite a while.

"God I hate doctor's offices. They're scary, and you know they all smell the same. I think they put something in the air to sedate you, but then when you smell that smell it puts you into panic mode and only makes things worse." Brooke said, breaking a long silence her and Peyton had been having.

"yeah." Peyton mumbled.

"Peyton…" Brooke said, but she was interrupted when Jake walked in. He walked swiftly and directly over to Peyton, who had already gotten out of her seat, so they kind of met half way in an embrace.

"Where's jenny?" Jake asked, there was a certain panic in his voice.

"There still examining her, god Jake I'm so sorry." Peyton said.

"No Peyton it's not your fault." Jake said wrapping his arms around her and hugging her. Nathan was sitting down by Brooke, holding her hand, when the doctor walked in causing all of them to step forward up towards him.

"I have some bad news…" he said.

_Ooh cliffhanger, what will happen to poor Jenny. I know it's a sad chapter, but it was also cute with Brooke and jenny stuff ok so review and coming up_

_We find out what's up with Jenny _

_I really don't know what else; you'll just have to read to find out…_


	22. Chapter 22

_Ok here's chapter 22, 22 is my favorite and lucky number, anyways ok so please keep reviewing, and Mony19 you were right on with your guess, I read your review and was like Whoa anyways thanks for the reviews everyone, and I also did some research for this chapter on what Jenny has so, just thought you might like to know. Ok enjoy…_

Previously the doctor had just walked in and said "I have some bad news..."

"Well what is it?" Jake said stepping away from Peyton.

"Jenny has a bad case of pneumonia." The doctor said.

"Ok, well what do we do about this?"

"Well in this case it's a viral infection so meds won't really work. I want to take her to the hospital."

"Oh my god." Peyton mumbled under her breath. Brooke walked over to Peyton and put her arm around her.

"Wait doctor Florence, why do we have to take her to the hospital, is this really that serious?" Jake asked him putting a hand to his head out of his apprehension.

"We need to give Jenny time to rest, and make sure she has plenty of fluids." Doctor Florence said trying to make everyone calm down.

"So why does she need to go to the hospital?" Peyton asked him.

"One it's all around a safer place _in case _Jenny takes a turn for the worst." He said emphasizing the in case "and until then we can make it easier for her to breath by hooking her up to a breathing tube." He said.

"Well is she going to be ok?" Jake asked him.

"look right now she's not doing very well, we need to hook her up to a breathing tube, and we'll take things from there, there's really no way to know. She could get better or she could develop a bacterial infection as well. It's common since its flu season."

"Well what would happen then?" Jake said.

"In that case we could give her some antibiotics. Look right now I'd just like to get her to the hospital."

"Alright." Jake said, finally giving up on all of his questioning.

"Ok, would you like to bring her to the hospital?"

"yes, I would." Jake said.

"I'll go get her." Doctor Florence said walking away.

"Jake" Peyton said in a barely audible whisper. Jake turned to her; Brooke quickly moved out of the way and walked over to Nathan as Jake hugged Peyton. The doctor came back out with Jenny in his hands. Jake quickly walked over to him and took Jenny into his arms.

"Hey Jenny, aw, it's okay, your going to be ok, daddy's here now." Jake said to Jenny and then turned to the doctor. "So what should we do when we get to the hospital?" Jake asked him.

"I'm going to go too, so I'll take care of it when we get there." Doctor Florence.

"Ok thank you Doctor." Jake said taking Jenny and walking towards the door.

"I'll go with you Jake." Peyton said.

"We'll follow you there." Brooke added in.

'oh no, you guys should go, you too Peyton it's late." Jake said.

"No Jake, I'm coming, I don't care what you say." Peyton said.

"Yeah me too." Brooke said.

"Alright, if you guys insist. Lets go then." He said walking out of the Doctors office.

Everyone got to the Hospital and some other doctors took Jenny to do some more tests, and then hook her up to the breathing machine. Jake, Peyton, Brooke, and Nathan were all sitting in the waiting room. Jake and Peyton were holding hands, Nathan was staring off into space, and Brooke was reading a Seventeen magazine, but she wasn't really reading it just flipping through the pages. She really wanted Jenny to be ok, even though she barely even knew the little girl; she was just a little baby who had barely even lived in the world. Plus she was already getting attached to her, and she knew how important Jenny was to Jake and Peyton, the thought of loosing her was enough to make Brooke sick to her stomach. Brooke was thinking a million miles a minute about all of this stuff that she didn't even notice that she had started flipping through the passed a million miles a minute. Nathan reached out and took her hand.

"Hey… you might want to chill on that page flipping thereBrooke." Nathan said.

"Oh." She said snapping back to reality, and seeing Nathan, Jake, and Peyton all looking at her. "I was just, umm you know what I think I'm going to get some coffee, anyone want any?"

"Yes please." Peyton said like it was what she needed to keep alive.

"Sure." Jake mumbled.

"I'll go with you." Nathan said getting up and taking her hand as they walked down the hall, they had been walking around for a few minutes.

"Where is the freaking coffee?" Brooke said not really to anyone in particular.

"Brooke, is everything ok?" Nathan asked her.

"uh no not really Nathan, jenny's really sick, Peyton and Jake are freaking out, we can't find the coffee and my feet are really starting to hurt from these damn heels." Brooke said all in one breath. Nathan hasn't expected to get that as an answer.

"Uh, ok, you sure Peyton and Jake aren't the only ones freaking out?" he said.

Brooke stopped and looked at Nathan, would he understand why she was so upset? It was worth a try,

"Ok so I barely even know Jenny, but I feel attached to her, plus she's so little she doesn't deserve this, and neither do Peyton and Jake."

"I know." Nathan said putting his arms around her.

"Nathan, I told Peyton everything would be all right, but what if it's not? What if Jenny's not ok?" Brooke mumbled into Nathan's chest.

"Brooke, you can't think about that, ok? Lets just get the coffee, and take things as they come ok?" he said looking down at her waiting for an answer or a nod, or for her to even look up at him, but she stayed buried in his chest.

"Brooke?" He said stroking her hair.

"Yeah?" she said still not looking up.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I just I want to stay like this. I feel like nothings changing, so nothing will happen to Jenny if we stay like this." Brooke said.

"I wish we could stay like this." Nathan said kissing the top of her head, "but we need to be there for Peyton and Jake." He said. She stayed like that for a couple of seconds before looking up at him; tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Ok." She said.

"You know you're a really great person Brooke." Nathan said wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"Let's just go find the coffee." Brooke said, unlatching herself from Nathan.

"Hey Brooke? You know that right?" he asked her seriously.

"I can be." She said.

"You are." He said not glancing away from her, he wanted her to know that for herself.

"Thanks." She said.

Brooke and Nathan walked back into the waiting room coffees in hand.

"Hey, it took you guys awhile." Peyton said kind of groggily.

"Yeah who would've thought that this hospital is really a maze, they probably try to make things confusing so people take more time getting lost then waiting here." Brooke said. Handing Jake and Peyton their coffee. "Anyway, here you go." She said and then sat down across from them next to Nathan. "So any news about Jenny?" she asked them.

Peyton finished taking a sip of her coffee and then said "no, I think they're still doing tests."

"You guys can go if you want; I know this must be boring." Jake said.

"Oh no, Jake, we'll stay as long as we need to." Brooke said.

"Thanks guys." Jake said, and then took a small sip of his coffee.

A doctor that no one knew came out about five minutes later.

"Hi I'm doctor waters." He said.

"Hi, I'm Jake, jenny's father." Jake said standing up.

"Ok, so we finished our tests on Jenny, and now she's in a room hooked up to a breathing tube."

"So, I mean what do we do?" Jake said.

"Well, I'm not sure if Doctor Florence told you this but it's a viral infection so antibiotics won't really affect it. Now this means we just have to wait and see what happens. We're going to wait about another hour to see if her fever goes down, and if it doesn't then we'll do some more tests." Doctor Waters said.

"Ok, what does it mean if her fever doesn't go down in the next hour?" Jake asked him.

"Basically that her body is fighting hard enough. We're not really sure, which is why we have to do some tests so that we will be sure."

"But is she in danger of… dying?" Jake said taking a few seconds to get that last word out, the thought of loosing Jenny was more then unbearable.

"It's very unlikely, but it is a possibility, as is with any young child's cough. These children's bodies aren't very strong so they can't fight off disease very easily, but I doubt this will be the case with Jenny. Ok?" he doctor said, looking directly at Jake.

"Yeah." Jake said softly, it really wasn't ok, Jenny had to be okay.

"Alright, I'll check back in an hour."

"Umm, doctor waters can I go and see her?" Jake asked him, before he left.

"I really wouldn't recommend it, in terms of Jenny's health she really needs to rest right now, I think it would be best if she was left alone, but I can't stop you if you really want to see her." Doctor Waters nodded his head and walked away from the waiting room.

"Are you going to go see her?" Peyton asked him, as he walked back over to her and sat down.

"No, I don't want to do anything to endanger her health; I'll just wait, until they know more."

"Ok" Peyton said, taking his hand.

"We're all here with you Jake." Brooke said.

"Yeah." Nathan added in, but then felt kind of stupid.

Slowly, the minutes dragged on, and on… and on until finally it had been an hour. Brooke had fallen asleep on Nathan's shoulder, who was reading a magazine, but when he looked down at her he saw for the first time how much he really loved her, he had always known he'd loved her, but tonight something had changed, Brooke's compassion for other people and things, her personality, not to mention her good looks, but that didn't mean anything it was just an added bonus. Brooke was the love of his life. Nathan got lost in thoughts of Brooke Davis when doctor Waters walked back out to the four tired teenagers.

"Good news." Doctor Waters said. "Jenny doesn't have a fever anymore."

"Oh that's great." Peyton said. "I mean it is isn't it?" Peyton said, almost jumping out of her seat.

"Brooke? Wake up." Nathan said shaking her shoulder. Brooke opened her eyes, but then closed them because of the bright florescent lights; it took her a second to adjust to the light, but then she slowly looked up to see everyone excited.

"Yes, it is good news. Everything should be fine. We want to keep her here over night, but tomorrow she should be able to return home, for a lot of rest that is."

"That's great." Jake said.

"Alright, if you all want to go home you can, she should be fine and if anything were to happen we could just call you." Doctor Waters said.

"Oh no, I think I'd rather just stay here." Jake said.

"Well, suit yourself. Ok I just got paged I need to be somewhere else right now, we'll keep checking back on her." Doctor Waters said and then walked away.

"Oh Jake I'm so happy." Peyton said hugging him.

"I know me too. I knew she'd be alright." Jake said. Jake and Peyton were solely focused on one anther so Brooke and Nathan thought it would be a good time to leave.

"Hey guys, if you don't mind I think Nathan and I are going to go now. Unless you want us to stay, because we can, if you need us to." Brooke said.

"No that's ok, we'll call you tomorrow." Peyton said.

"Ok." Brooke said "have a good night." Brooke said hugging Jake and then Peyton.

"Bye." Brooke and Nathan said.

"Bye." Peyton and Jake said back to them.

Brooke and Nathan got back to their apartment, and both struggled to walk up the stairs because they were so tired. Half way up the stairs Brooke stopped and sat down where she was.

"ugghhh, Nathan I'm tired." Brooke sighed.

"I'm not carrying you, so you can forget about that little idea of yours." He said still walking up the stairs.

"Nathan, don't waste your energy arguing with me and come down here." Brooke said.

"No way, I'm already at the top of the stairs." He said.

"I'll give you something special." She said smiling.

"You always give something special." He said.

"Ok well, then if you don't come get me then I won't give you something special."

'Brooke, come on you're the one that's wasting their energy." Nathan said.

"Nathan… please." She said like a little kid.

"Fine." He sighed and rolled his eyes. Nathan walked down the stairs and picked Brooke up. She put her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder. Nathan walked with her up the stairs and into the apartment, he had a little trouble unlocking the door and opening it without dropping Brooke, but never the less he did it. He carried her to the bed room.

"Ok Brooke. I got you to the bed room." He said, but when he looked at her and got no answer he realized she had fallen asleep. He gently lied her down on the bed, and got in next to her, and put the covers over them, slipping his arm around her waste. It wasn't exactly the way he envisioned their first night together in the apartment, but it worked out well anyways.

_Ok umm coming up_

_Tracey's back…_

_Haley wants to find someone to love, who will it be?_


	23. Chapter 23

_k so this chapter is kinda short, but I really kind of don't know what to do with this story at all, so this is a transition chapter, but still enjoy please…_

Sunday morning Brooke and Nathan woke up and wanted to have a nice breakfast together in their new apartment, but when they got to the whole part about actually making the food they realized they didn't have any food.

"Nathan Scott, are you anorexic?" Brooke asked him.

"No Brooke, I'm not." He said.

"Well there's no food in the house. It makes me think you don't eat."

"Ok mom." He said.

"You know what this means?" Brooke asked him sitting up on the counter.

"We have to go to the store." He said.

"No we have to go out to eat." Brooke said.

"I'm not made out of money Brooke." Nathan said.

"I know, but it doesn't mean we can't go get some pastry's or something at Karen's café." Brooke said.

"I guess we can do that." Nathan said.

"Good. I'll go change into something worthy of being seen at Karen's café." Brooke said hopping off the counter.

"I think I'm going to take a shower, wanna join me?" he asked her.

"Nathan you know that if I take a shower with you we will never get out of this apartment in time for breakfast, so I would really love to, but not today, maybe tonight." Brooke winked at him.

"You've successfully ruined my morning." He said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm a bitch I guess you'll just have to live with it." Brooke said laughing.

"Now go take your shower hottie." Brooke said.

"Yes mother." He said.

"What kind of mom do you have?" Brooke asked him considering that she had ended her sentence off with hottie.

"bitch." He smiled at her and ran to the bathroom quickly before she could hit him.

Brooke smiled and shook her head and skipped off to the bathroom to change.

Brooke and Nathan walked inside to Karen's café to have Haley greet them.

"Hi guys." Haley said "sit anywhere you want."

"Thanks tutor girl." Brooke said sitting down at a table by the window.

"It's Haley while I'm working."

"Oh Brooke doesn't care she's being a bitch today." Nathan said, he was just joking around though.

"Hey." Brooke said hitting him. "Enough of that… ass." Brooke said.

"Whoa." He said.

"Ok." Haley said like they were both crazy "by the way I heard about jenny, Peyton came by this morning for coffee, I'm glad she's going to be ok." Haley said.

"Yeah, she should be." Brooke said.

"Alright well what do you guys want?" Haley asked them

"Hmm I think I would like a blueberry muffin and coffee." Brooke said.

"I'll have the same." Nathan said smiling at Brooke.

"Ok, be right back with that." Haley said.

"What do you want to do today?" Nathan asked her.

"What I want to do and what I'm going to do are two different things."

"Ok well what are you going to do?" he asked her.

"Well I need to unpack and do homework." She said.

"And what do you want to do?"

"Screw you." Brooke said smiling.

"That doesn't suck."

"Well it kind of does because it's not going to happen, I really have to do homework."

"Well what am I suppose to do all day?" he asked her.

"Um you could do what all the cool kids do and do homework."

"I'd rather not." He said.

"Come on, everyone does it." Brooke said like she was peer pressuring him to do drugs or something.

"No, I've learned to stand up to this kind of stuff." He said trying not to laugh, but that just caused Brooke to crack up laughing, so when Haley walked up to their table with the food both Brooke and Nathan were laughing hysterically.

"Here's your food, I'm not even going to ask." Haley said putting all the food and coffee down quickly and then leaving.

Haley got off of work at about 4 and decided that she wanted to take a walk in the park. Since her whole... thing... with Lucas she hadn't really thought about moving on, and she decided now it was time, but where in Tree Hill could you meet guys that you didn't already know from school. There had to be someone out there for her. Haley was walking thought the park and her pace started to quicken when her cell phone rang. It was Brooke.

"Hey Brooke." Haley said.

"Hey, you will never believe what Peyton just told me." Brooke said excitedly.

"Ok what?" Haley said.

"Its not going to make you very happy I don't think." Brooke said.

"Can you just tell me what it is Brooke?" Haley asked her.

"Ok so well tric is opening up again, you know its kind of been taking a break for awhile."

"I'm aware of this." Haley said.

"Ok well guess who the opening act is?" Brooke said.

"Chris freaking Keller." Brooke said.

"Chris Keller, the same Chris Keller that I went on tour with single handily ruining my marriage with Nathan?" Haley said.

"Um yes." Brooke said.

"Well that's going to be an interesting reunion." Haley said.

"I know, I would avoid him if I were you. I hate that guy." Brooke said.

"He's really not as bad as he seems." Haley said.

"Yeah well he was always, ugh I don't know I just don't like him, he's an egotistical jerk." Brooke said.

"Well that is true but anyways thanks for telling me."

"Your welcome." Brooke said. "Bye."

"Bye." Haley said and she closed her phone, and thought about this for a second before starting to walk again. Again thoughts started to race through her head and her pace quickened so much that she ran into an ongoing person causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Haley said getting up as quickly as she could and offering a hand to help the other person up.

"Haley?"

"Oh my god Chris." Haley said pulling him up and then hugging him.

"I heard you were in town." Haley said.

"Wow news travels fast when I'm this famous I guess." Chris said.

"Uh huh yeah." Haley said pulling him into a hug.

"So what have you been up to?" Chris asked her "work things out with that good for

nothing husband of yours?"

"Umm no actually things didn't work out." Haley said.

"Well I think that's for the better, I mean he couldn't even support you following your dream." Chris said.

"It doesn't really matter. We're still friends."

"So who's the new apple of your eye?" he asked her.

"No one how bout you?" she said.

"Oh well girls through themselves at me everyday, but so far none of them have been anything I like so same for me." He said.

"Hmm, so sad, well listen I gotta go, nice seeing you." She said.

"Haley I'm performing at Tric on Friday, I'll see you there." He said smiling and then turning around and walking the other way. Haley just shook her head and kept on walking.

Brooke did indeed stay in the apartment that day doing homework and unpacking. Nathan stayed and did homework for awhile, but then he got bored.

"I don't feel like doing homework anymore." Nathan said putting his pencil and notebook down.

"Neither do I, but I have to finish this." Brooke said.

"You want to go to the store with me?" he asked her.

"Do you listen to me when I talk?" she asked him.

"Yes, you can take a break Brooke." He said.

"To go party at the store, ooh fun." She said sarcastically.

"Fine you don't want to come I'll go by myself." He said.

"Get some dc. Peppers please honey." Brooke said smiling.

"Alright." He said leaving the room; Brooke watched him leave and then went back to her homework.

Nathan was shopping around the store, picking out different things when he ran into Tracy again.

" Nathan" Tracy said excitedly.

"Tracy hi."

"Hi, fancy seeing you here." She said.

"Yeah I know, we always seem to run into each other here." He said.

"And in the cookie isle too." She said.

"What can I say; those cookies get me every time." He said.

"Oh me too." She said laughing. "So how've you been?" she asked him.

"Pretty good, Brooke moved into the apartment with me." He said.

"Oh well congratulations, I guess." She said smiling.

"Yeah, it's great." He said.

"I just recently moved apartments. I wanted to move somewhere closer to the campus, so I could walk to school" she said.

"Good thinking." He said.

"Yeah, um look I have to go, you know this guy Chris Keller is performing…"

"Did you say Chris Keller?" Nathan said, tensing up just hearing the name.

"Yeah you know him?" she asked him.

"You could say that."

"Well he's performing at Tric on Friday, you should go, if you've never heard his music you should check it out he's really good. My favorite song is one he sings with this girl Haley James."

"My ex wife." Nathan said.

"You're kidding right?" she said.

"No, we used to be married, until Chris Keller came along."

"Affair?" she asked him.

"No not really, it's complicated." He said.

"Oh well anyways, you probably won't go then but I'm going it be cool to see you there, but I'm sure we'll see each other at the store again if not." Tracy said.

"Yeah, nice seeing you." He said.

"You too, say hi to Brooke for me."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye" she said.

_Ok please review, and tell me also some ideas of what to do with the story, like anything and I could possibly use it. Coming up…_

_Tric party night drama, of course Chris Keller's going to be there, and Tracy, and everyone else._


	24. Chapter 24

_Alrighty, here's chapter 24, yay! Saw team America last night, it's a funny movie, kinda slow at some parts, but it was good. Umm thank you so much for all your reviews liz213mast thanks for your ideas, but now I kinda know where I'm taking things, but thanks so much anyways I appreciate it, umm don't worry really about Tracy, like I can see how you would hate her, but she isn't evil herself, but she does kinda cause problems, just read to find out please review and please for the love of freaking god enjoy haha…_

The week went by semi quickly what with all the practices and games and such, the ravens were still undefeated. Brooke had finished unpacking at Nathan's apartment, with a lot of whining and sexual seduction to get Nathan to help her. Now it was Friday, and even though no one was acknowledging it they all knew there was a tense vibe in the atmosphere. For Haley, well that was obvious reasons, and for Nathan well that was kind of obvious too, for Brooke she just didn't like the guy he was way too obsessed with himself more so than her with herself which meant he was pretty egotistical, for Lucas because well Haley was his best friend or he didn't really know where they stood right now but he didn't like Chris either, and Peyton also thought he was way to obsessed with his own ego. No one really wanted to go see him that night, well Haley kind of did, but everyone else didn't but they decided they'd all go anyways since it was the reopening of Tric, maybe they could work out all of their inner Demons.

Brooke and Nathan were at their apartment getting ready, Brooke was in the bathroom changing, and Nathan was in the bathroom trying to decide what shirt to wear, as he was shirtless at the moment. Brooke walked out wearing a black dress, that might be considered trashy but you know it looked hot on Brooke; she could pretty much pull anything off. Nathan was looking at his shirt but his eyes got wider and refocused on Brooke the second she walked out.

"You like?" she asked him.

"Damn Brooke, you're pretty hot." He said.

"You're not so bad yourself Scott." She said walking over to him.

"You think maybe we could dance tonight?" he asked her, as she came around to the back of him.

"Oh gosh I don't know, I don't really dance." Brooke said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"That's not what I've heard." He said.

Brooke let her other hand go and slipped around to the front side of him.

"Oh, and what have you heard?" she asked him

Oh, nothing really." He said.

"Don't believe everything you hear." Brooke said.

"I don't believe me." He said,

"I'll try." She said smiling.

"Good." He said and then he leaned down and kissed her.

"Did you get taller?" he asked her when the pulled away.

"Nope, new shoes, really tall heels." Brooke said "aren't they fabulous?" she said smiling down at her shoes.

"Sure." He said.

"Ugh men don't understand fashion whatsoever." Brooke said stepping away from him

"you going out like that?" Brooke said talking about his shirtless…ness.

"If you want me to." He said.

"Oh I do, but I'd rather not have a bunch of whores all over you tonight." She said.

"That's going to happen no matter what I wear." He said.

"Stop, you're turning into Chris Keller." She said.

"I take back what I just said." He said not wanting to be mentioned in the same sentence with that guy.

"Sorry, you're nothing like Chris Keller." Brooke said.

"Can you stop saying his name." he said.

"Fine then you nothing like he who must not be named." Brooke said.

"Good" Nathan said.

"You know he's going to be at the party." Brooke said, Nathan looked at her like she was stupid.

"Yes Brooke, I think I got that part." He said

"I meant, he's not going to be performing the whole night so you're going to have to work on your avoiding skills." Brooke said "of course we could always just go make out in a corner; I doubt he'd want to interrupt that." Brooke said.

"Whatever." Nathan said kind of coldly.

"ookk, changing the subject." Brooke said grabbing her purse.

"Alright I'm ready." He said putting on a plain blue shirt.

"I'll need that off when we get back tonight." Brooke said.

"I think I can do that, you ready?" he asked her.

"I am." She said genuinely smiling and taking his hand as they walked out of the apartment.

Brooke and Nathan got to Tric and saw like the whole town outside the door.

"God, I'm glad we have connections." Brooke said, not wanting to wait in that line "gotta love Peyton." She said.

"yeah." Nathan said blown away by how many people were there. Brooke and Nathan walked upstairs and got in pretty quickly; they went and found Peyton and Haley.

"Hey guys." Brooke said.

"Hey." Peyton said.

"This is crazy." Brooke said.

"I know isn't it?" Peyton said

"Yeah, I mean I didn't know Tric was this popular." Brooke said.

"Yeah." Haley added in.

"I think Chris starts soon." Peyton said.

"Yes." Brooke said sarcastically.

"I know." Peyton said.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Nathan said "want anything Brooke?" he asked her.

"Um no." she said

"alright." He said walking away.

"Thanks for asking us Nathan." Haley said really to herself, the girls all laughed.

"I see how it is." Peyton said.

"Yes well, we have a system worked out." Brooke said.

"I don't want to know." Haley said. "I really wanted a drink, I'm going to go get one." She said

"Ok" Peyton said

"Don't get too wasted tutor girl, after all you are a tutor people all around the world depend on your brain." Brooke said.

"Ok Brooke not that I can drink alcohol, you know I don't have a fake ID." Haley said shaking her head and laughing.

"So how is the love life of the famous Peyton Sawyer?" Brooke said linking arms with her.

"Umm, well Jake is still kind of freaking about Jenny, he won't let anyone baby-sit her except for his parents while he's at school, that's why he's not here tonight so it doesn't leave that much room for love." She said.

"Jenny's doing better though isn't she?" Brooke said.

"Oh yeah of course, he's scared she's going to like relapse or something." Peyton said.

"She's not addicted to pot." Brooke said.

"No and that's a good thing." Peyton said.

"Your opinion." Brooke said "I'm kidding." Brooke said.

Meanwhile Nathan was over at the bar getting a soda, he had forgotten he couldn't get anything real to drink. He got his soda and sat at the bar for a few seconds when Tracy walked up.

"Nathan, you came?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, with Brooke." He said.

"Oh is she here? I want to see her." Tracy said.

"She's somewhere around." He said.

"watcha drinking?" she asked him.

"Coke." He said.

"Oh, yeah I forgot your underage." She said.

"Your not?" he asked her.

"Nope, I'm 21." She said.

"Oh didn't realize that."

"Can we not talk anymore?" she said kind of joking around.

"No that's not what I meant." He said, both of them sort of laughed at this, and Haley

was coming up to get her drink when she saw the two of them talking and laughing. That was nothing right? She thought in her mind, she decided to find out.

"Hey Nathan." She said walking up to him.

"Hey" he said "this is Tracy, a nurse from when Brooke was in the hospital." Nathan said.

"Oh hi." Haley said.

"Hi." Tracy said and smiled warmly.

"I'm Haley." She said.

"I know who you are, you sang with Chris Keller before." Tracy said "had no idea you were ever married to Nathan." She said, Haley thought it was weird that she knew that she and Nathan had been married, how much had he told this girl.

"Oh, yeah well we were, um Nathan can I borrow you for a moment." Haley said.

"Sure." He said.

"I'll be right back." He said.

"No problem." She said.

"Ok." He said getting up and following Haley a little ways away.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"How much information have you shared with this girl in the past five minutes?" Haley

Asked him.

"Oh I've seen her before, like at the store, we always run into each other." He said.

"Well what do you mean; you just keep running into her at the store and decided it was time to tell her your life story." Haley said.

"Things came up when we talked, she was the one who mentioned this concert, and she mentioned you, I didn't want to pretend like I had never met you." He said.

"Nathan, when did you run into her at the store when she told you about the concert?" Haley asked him.

"Sunday I think."

"Ok well when I talked to you before that you said you didn't want to go to the concert, did you change your mind because you knew she was going to be here?" Haley said.

"No, Haley not at all." He said a little offended.

"I have to words for you Nathan, Brooke Davis."

"Yeah?" he said

"She happens to be your girlfriend and very in love with you." Haley said.

"Well I happen to be very in love with her too."

"You seem to be a little interested in Tracy." She said.

"Am I not aloud to talk to other people, god you girls think everything is some plot to break your hearts, or hurt you in some way? Its not we're just talking this is ridiculous."

"I'm just looking out for my friend." Haley said.

"Haley I would never cheat on Brooke, ever." He said.

"I trust you Nathan; just don't give Brooke the wrong idea." Haley said, Chris got onto the stage, and started to set up then spoke into the microphone.

"Hey guys, you having fun?" he asked them all and got a bunch of loud cheering and lots of applause in response.

"Good, good. Well I'm going to start now, I know you all can't wait so um first I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friend Haley who I used to sing with, but umm because of some unsupportive issues Haley had to stop her career, so Haley this is for you, I'm sorry the people in your life can't be more supportive of you."

Haley looked at Nathan to see his reaction, he was breathing really hard.

"Oh." Chris said before seeing "I almost forgot, I also want to dedicate this song to a certain girl out there named Brooke Davis; I know she's a big fan." He said smiling and then starting to sing one of his songs.

"Nathan…" Haley said.

"I'm kicking his ass after the concert." Nathan said walking away.

"Nathan, wait." Haley said but then realized it was a lost cause, and decided to let it go.

Nathan walked around for awhile and finally found Brooke standing all by herself.

"Hey baby where've you been?" she asked him.

"Oh I… I was just talking to Haley." He said putting his arms around her.

"What about?" she asked him.

"About how I'm going to kick Chris's ass after the concert." Nathan said.

"Oh yeah, he mentioned me, he's pretty much obsessed with me." She said.

"As are you." He said.

"Whatever." She said smiling and then she turned around and kissing him.

Chris finished singing, and got off the stage, after putting up all his equipment, he went out into the party, but he was actually planning on leaving when Nathan walked up to him and blocked his path.

"Nathan, hi" Chris said like they had been friends forever.

"Hey fuck you Chris." Nathan said.

"Whoa, Nathan man I know you have some bad feelings towards me, but I really don't understand why."

"Why? Maybe because I know it was me you were talking about when you were on stage, you're the reason Haley and I broke up, and because you also dedicated the song to my girlfriend, who, I might add, is not a big fan of yours."

"Brooke's your girlfriend. Brooke's hot." Chris said, Nathan looked at him for a second before punching him directly in the face.

"Nathan." Haley said running over towards them followed by Brooke and Peyton.

"Your not seriously standing up for this jerk are you Haley?" he asked her searching for an answer.

"Nathan, you don't have to punch him." Brooke said.

"What?" he said looking at everyone like they were crazy "why is everyone on his side?"

"Oh we are not." Brooke said "there's just no need for violence, it gets old quickly and it only ends with people getting hurt." She said.

"This is unbelievable." He said "you know what fine I'll leave him alone, I'm just going to go now." He said before walking away.

"Nathan…" Brooke said shaking her head.

"Excuse me." Chris said before walking away.

"Chris wait up." Haley said, running after him.

"I should probably go find Nathan." Brooke said.

"Good luck." Peyton said, Brooke looked at her and then started to walk around the club.

Chris was back stage packing his stuff up.

"Chris, hey." Haley said.

"You might want to tell that guy you married for some reason I can't quite understand that he shouldn't go around punching people." Chris said.

"I think Brooke took care of that." Haley said.

"You left your career for that guy? Sorry Haley but that was the worst decision you ever made."

"You should probably put some ice or something on your eye." She said trying to change the subject.

"Do you see any ice in here?" he asked her.

"No, god sorry I was just trying to help." She said.

"Well Haley it would help if you told me how you really felt about me."

"Excuse me?" she said.

"I mean I know you like me, but do you want to date me or is it just going to be one of those one night stand things, cause I'll tell you I'm up for either."

"Um neither." She said.

"Haley, all this innocent flirting does have meaning behind it and you know it. You wouldn't be doing it if you didn't like me."

"I'll admit I like you a little, but Chris you have to chill out on…yourself." She said.

"I'd be willing to do that if I could be with you." He said,

"I'll call you tomorrow." She said.

"Good." He said

At first, Nathan thought he would just walk for awhile, but then he decided to just sit down on the curb. He didn't really know why he was so upset, but he was. He hated Chris and he also needed people on his side. He saw a girl walking down the street and at first he thought it was Brooke, but when she got closer to him he realized it was Tracy.

"Tracy?" he said, she just kept walking a little faster.

"Tracy? It's Nathan." He said, she stopped and turned to walk towards him.

"Oh, Nathan I'm sorry I thought you were some creepy drunk guy." She said.

"No, that's not me." He said. "Where are you going?"

"Home." She said "gotta work tomorrow."

"Oh, well look I was just going to tell you that, you know as hard as it might be, I think we should maybe try to stop running into each other." He said.

"Oh, is Brooke upset?" she said.

"No, I just don't want her to get the wrong idea."

"Yeah, I understand, and for the record I was never trying to like sabotage your

relationship with her, honest. I like Brooke, plus I'm just not that kind of girl." She said.

"Yeah, I didn't think so, but it's complicated."

"Right. Everything seems to be in this town. Ok well give me a hug Nathan, if we're never going to run into each other again I feel like we should hug." She said laughing.

"Bye Tracy." He said, hugging her.

Brooke had finally left the club and was walking outside to find Nathan when she saw him talking to Tracy, and then he saw them hugging. Brooke could barely stand, there was no way Nathan could possibly be cheating on her, there was just no way. She saw Nathan and Tracy hug one more time and then she saw her walk away. Tears started to form in Brooke's eyes, despite how much she didn't want them to come down. She pulled herself together, and walked over to Nathan.

"Hey Nathan." She said.

"Hey I was just about to come find you." He said.

"What have you been doing out here?" she asked him, trying to see if he would lie to her.

"I was uhh, thinking about stuff, I'm sorry I freaked out inside."

Brooke stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"Brooke?" he said trying to get her attention.

"Why are you lying to me?" she asked him.

"Lying?"

"Nathan, you were just out here with Tracy." She said.

"Oh, Brooke that was, we just ran into each other." He said.

"Seems to be happening a lot lately." She said "quite a coincidence."

"Yeah." He said "but I just told her that we should probably stop, I didn't want you to get the wrong idea." He said.

"mhmm." She said.

"Brooke, see I didn't want you to take it the wrong way, you girls always think that if a guy hugs another girl it means we want to have sex with them and leave you behind, that's not how it is at all. You're overreacting."

"I'm overreacting? Where have you been Nathan? Do you not get why I have trust issues?"

"I do, but we've been over this, I'm not going to cheat on you, ever Brooke." He said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Nathan, umm I told Peyton I'd help out closing up the club tonight, you should go home, I'll be there later." She said, turning around.

"Are you really mad at me Brooke?"

"Um, I'll be home later Nathan." She said, speaking in a voice that wasn't mad it was just like she was realizing things. She turned her back to Nathan and walked up the stairs to the club.

_There you go, so brathan fans don't freak on me, come on would I really have them break up forever, but I gotta put some drama in there or else things would get to old. Ok so umm coming up…_

_Brooke and Nathan talk about things_

_College is rounding its way up_

_No one wants Haley with Chris_

_Soon Brooke will need to get a job not sure what chapter though…_


	25. Chapter 25

_Here is chapter 25, sorry for the little tiny lack of updates, but I've been busy… thanks for all the great reviews and please enjoy this chapter…_

Brooke walked up to the apartment later on that night, and was about to unlock the door, when she thought about everything that had happened that night. Nathan had lied to her, why would he do that? He promised he'd never be like Lucas and now he was starting it. All guys were the same, why did Nathan have to be like everyone else. Before she knew it tears had come to Brooke and when she opened the front door, she could barely make it the couch without collapsing from her tears.

Nathan had been lying in bed; he couldn't fall asleep without knowing that Brooke would make it home. He had also been doing some thinking about what had happened earlier that night, and he realized that he had made some big mistakes. How could he forget how much Lucas had hurt Brooke, and how much she had an issue with trusting people, and why did he lie to her, he could've told her the truth and this wouldn't have been such a big deal but he didn't he lied. What was wrong with him? Brooke was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he could've just ruined it forever. He heard a faint sobbing noise coming from the living room, and he walked out to see Brooke curled up on the couch crying. He switched on the light.

"Brooke." He said softly. She slowly looked up at him, as he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"You came home?" he said.

"Nathan, maybe this whole home thing wasn't such a good idea." Brooke said.

"How can you say that? Do you want to break up?" he asked her.

"I don't know Nathan; you say you'll never be Lucas and then you lie to me, so how can I trust you?" she asked him.

"I don't know why I lied, but Tracy and I, we never did anything. We were just friends, I was telling her I thought we shouldn't talk anymore because I really didn't want to upset you, so I thought after I told her everything would just go on as normal." He said.

"You really hurt me tonight Nathan, I thought you of all people understood why this is so upsetting, and why I have trust issues."

"Brooke I do, really I do. I haven't been able to sleep because I wanted to make sure you got home and all I've been able to think about is how wrong I was tonight, and how much I need you and want you in my life… god Brooke I really don't know what I'd do without you. You can't move out, we can't break up. I love you too much." He said, throughout the whole speech he had stood up because he had so much to say and he wanted to get it out without any interruptions.

Brooke looked at him for a couple of seconds, before standing up and hugging him.

"I love you too nate." She said.

"Good" he said.

"I'm really tired, I think I'm going to go to bed now." She said, pulling away from him.

"You're not moving out?" he asked her.

"No, of course not." She said putting on a small smile.

"I love you Brooke."

"I love you too, but don't ever lie to me again Nathan." She said.

"It's not going to happen." He said.

"Good." She said kissing him quickly before walking off back towards their bedroom.

On Saturday Brooke and Nathan decided to go down to the river court to play basketball.

"Ok Brooke, take a shot, and we'll see how much work we have to do." He said.

"Oh, I see what an influence your father had on you." She said taking the ball from him.

"Sorry." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"No, he was an ass. It's ok." He said.

"Ok, well I'm going to try and make a basket now." She said trying to change the subject. She threw the ball up into the air, and surprisingly it went in.

"Whoa, I made it." She said "can you believe it. I think I'm the one who should be going to high flyers." She said laughing.

"You made one shot." He said.

"Stop raining on my parade." She said.

"I'm just saying…" he said but was cut off by her.

"Yeah well I'm just saying your being a negative Nathan, and you need to be a positive peter." She said.

"I will just go change my name to peter then." He said.

"Ok if I make this shot in I get to rename you anything I want." She said.

"Ok fine." He said.

She got the ball and took another shot this one also making it in.

"Ha, ok so your new official name is Lucas." She said.

"Be nice Brooke." He said.

"Alright, ok, how bout Timmy, awww its so cute, your new name is Timmy." She said

"Great." He said sarcastically.

"No, see now you have the same name as a south park character." She said,

"I don't want to be like Timmy on south park, and you watch south park?" he asked her.

"Sure, Peyton and I used to watch it when we slept over at each other's houses." She said.

"Oh, cool." He said.

"Ok, Timmy, your turn." She said

"Your not really going to call me Timmy from now on are you?" he asked her.

"Not always, only when we're playing basketball, it can be your cool yet sweet basketball

playing alter-ego." She said.

"Ok, well then you need one too." He said.

"Like what? Brooke pretty much works all around." She said.

"How about frisky?" he asked her.

"Mm, frisky, it's intriguing, I like it. Good thinking Timmy." She said smiling.

"Thank you frisky."

"Frisky and Timmy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." she said singing the song and walking

over to Nathan/Timmy, and kissing him.

"We're not in a tree." He said.

"We can change that little detail." She said motioning to a tree.

"Brooke."

"I don't know Brooke, my name's frisky." She said.

"Ok frisky." He said, as Brooke's phone started ringing.

"Hold on, Timmy." She said answering her phone "frisky here." She said.

"Uhh…" Peyton said.

"p. Sawyer, what chillin?" she asked her.

"Are you high Brooke?" Peyton asked her.

"No, absolutely not." Brooke said

"Ok well Jake and I are going out to eat at Karen's café, we wanted to know if you and Nathan wanted to join us, assuming you and Nathan made up." Peyton said.

"We did, and we will." Brooke said.

"Ok, we're leaving right now." Peyton said.

"See you there." Brooke said hanging up her phone, and walking over to the basket, as Nathan had been taking shots. After one went in she grabbed the ball.

"Hey you wanna go have lunch with Peyton and Jake? Yeah? Ok lets go." She said

assuming his answer for him.

"Ok…" he said obediently following her.

Brooke and Nathan got to Karen's café a little bit after Peyton and Jake had gotten there.

"Hey guys." Brooke said sitting down next to Nathan, across the table from Peyton and Jake.

"Hey." Peyton said "what have you two been up to?" Peyton asked them.

"We were playing basketball." Brooke said "me and Timmy here." Brooke said pointing to him.

"Timmy?' Jake said.

"Don't ask." Nathan said.

"ok." Jake said figuring that he really didn't want to know.

"So you guys, what about college?" Peyton asked them.

"I've already applied to all the one's I want to go to." Brooke said.

"Did we apply to any of the same ones?' Nathan asked Brooke.

"I think so." She said "we better be going to the same college." Brooke said.

"That would mean you'd have to graduate." Peyton said.

"Hey, I've been studying hard this year." Brooke said.

"I know, I'm just kidding." Peyton said.

"I bet Haley's going to like Harvard or someplace… smart like that." Brooke said.

"Probably." Peyton said.

"Speak of the devil." Jake said, pointing to Haley who had just walked in.

"Tutor girl." Brooke said "we're talking about college, are you going to Harvard."

"Um I'm not sure, I've gotta get working, I'm late." Haley said "sorry." She said walking towards the back quickly.

"I wonder why she's late." Brooke said.

"I think she's been hanging out with Chris." Peyton said whispering.

"EW." Brooke said.

"We need to have a talk with Haley if that's who she's hanging out with." Nathan said

"She deserves better than him."

"I'll talk to her at some point." Brooke said.

"Me too" Peyton said.

"Alright, I'm starved let's get food already." Brooke said.

After school on Monday Brooke and Peyton skipped practice to go and talk to Haley, they all went over to Brooke and Nathan's apartment to do homework, and talk.

"So, Haley, what have you been doing lately?" Brooke asked her "I feel like I hardly ever see you." Brooke said trying to sound normal.

"Brooke, you're a terrible liar, what do you really want to know." Haley said.

"I am not a terrible liar, and I want to know if you've been hanging out with Chris." She said deciding to skip right to the point.

"We've been hanging out." Haley said.

"Hanging out as in, talking, have a nice meal together, or hanging out as in hooking up." Brooke said.

"Brooke, I'm not hooking up with Chris." She said.

"good." Peyton and Brooke said in unison.

"But what's the big deal if I do…hook up with him, its not like its against the rules." Haley said, putting down her pen and putting her attention on Brooke and Peyton. Both of them looked up from what they were pretending to do and exchanged glances.

"Haley…" Peyton said and Brooke continued.

"Chris is a jerk." Brooke said.

"He's really not when you get close to me, ok I went on tour with him for a long time and we really got to know each other." Haley said.

"Good, well now you know everything about each other and you don't have to talk anymore." Brooke said.

"That's not going to happen Brooke." Haley said.

"Haley, you're smart, so why are you making such a stupid decision?" Peyton said.

"Whoa guys calm down there, it's not like I'm plotting the demise of the world." Haley said.

"We don't think you should date him." Brooke said.

"Well I'm sorry guys, but I can't help who I like. So can you just be happy for me so we can move on with life?" Haley asked them getting fed up with the whole situation.

"I don't think I can, I'm sorry but I just really don't like Chris." Brooke said.

"Is that how it's going to be, you're not going to hang out with me anymore if I start dating Chris." Haley said

"No, of course we'll hang out with you." Peyton said.

"This is ridiculous. I'm leaving, to be with someone who actually cares about me." Haley said putting her pen and notebook in her backpack.

"Haley, don't be dramatic." Brooke said.

"Excuse me? I would hardly call what I'm being dramatic compared to the measures you guys are going to get me and away from Chris." Haley said standing up. "I'm tired of everyone ridiculing Chris and me for that matter." Haley said walking out the door.

"I feel like I'm on a soap opera." Brooke said.

"We're way past that Brooke." Peyton said.

_Hope you liked, umm not sure what is coming up…_

_Brooke needs a job_

_Haley falls farther away from her friends and closer to Chris._


	26. Chapter 26

_Here is the lovely chapter 26, umm please review and thanks for the review, everyone I know we all hate Chris, so just calm down, you'll hate him even more in this chapter, but I don't want to give anything away, just read and be merry. School starts one Wednesday, god that sucks so I probably won't update everyday, but I will try, it shouldn't be that much of a change in the beginning though alright so enjoy…_

Brooke was getting some books out of her locker, when Nathan walked up behind her and tickled her side, causing her to yell, and turn around and hit him.

"Ow Brooke, god." He said "I was just trying to surprise you." He said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not very happy today." Brooke said closing her locker.

"Well I bet I can make you happier." He said pinning her against the lockers and kissing her but she pushed him off of her.

"No Nathan." She said.

"What?" he asked her, Brooke almost never turned down making out, no actually she never did.

"I'm just not in the mood right now." She said starting to walk away.

Nathan stood there for a couple of seconds before running to catch up with her.

"Not in the mood? Since when have you not been in the mood?" he asked her.

"Since Haley got mad at me and Peyton and since I'm Brooke, the broke." She said.

"Brooke the broke?" he asked her confused.

"I have no money, I'm broke, hints Brooke the broke." She said air quoting "Brooke the broke."

"Well that's ok, because you have me." He said.

"Thanks Nathan, but I would like to use my own money, or at least my parent's money to go shopping." She said "I'll talk to you later." She said kissing him on the cheek and walking away.

"Haley." Peyton said trying to catch up to Haley's fast paced walking, but Haley just kept walking faster.

"Haley, wait up please." Peyton said.

"What Peyton?" Haley said stopping where she was. Peyton caught her breath for a couple of seconds.

"Please, don't be mad at me and Brooke." Peyton said.

"Why not? You guys can't be happy for me." Haley said.

"That's only because we don't think Chris is a good guy." Peyton said.

"Yeah well I do." Haley said.

"We can't stop you from dating him, but you could do so much better Haley." Peyton said.

"Really? Because I don't think I can. Chris knows me more than any of you all. He just puts up this wall because he's insecure about himself." Haley said.

"Oh does he think everyone hates him? Because they do, so that methods not really working." Peyton said.

"Peyton, I'm sorry, but you and Brooke and everyone else don't understand what its like to be in the so called music business, its hard ok and you have to be on some level with your self or you'll never make it, Chris has done pretty well and I know exactly how he got there." Haley said.

"So if he's only concerned with himself what makes you think he'll have time for you?" Peyton asked her.

"Because he said so." Haley said.

"Well if I said to jump of a bridge or in your case cheat on a test, would you do it?" Peyton asked her getting tired of trying to make her point with out flat out yelling at Haley.

"No, Peyton that's different and you know it." Haley said.

"Haley…"

"I can see we're not going to come to an understanding and that's fine Peyton, really its ok just as long as you know I'm really not into hanging out with people who can't support me." Haley said. "So if you can't do that, then I really need to go right now."

Peyton stared at her for a few seconds, and when Haley didn't get an answer she shook her head and walked away. After a few seconds Brooke walked up to Peyton.

"She's still mad isn't she?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"Yeah." Peyton said "she doesn't want to be friends with people…"

"Who can't support her, yeah I know I listened to the conversation." Brooke said.

"Of course you did." Peyton said semi-smiling.

"Well so what do we do?" Brooke asked her.

"I don't think we should talk to her, maybe steer clear for a little while." Peyton said.

"I don't like Chris, you know she's only going to hang out with him from now on right?"

"Yeah, what are we suppose to do though?" Peyton asked her running out of all options.

"We could kidnap him." Brooke said shrugging.

"I'd rather not." Peyton said.

"You don't want to go to jail?" Brooke asked her.

"No I don't want to be alone with Chris." Peyton said.

"Oh right." Brooke said laughing "well we'll get Nathan to do it." Brooke said smiling.

"Crap Brooke, I'm so late for Spanish." Peyton said.

"Oh you better go." Brooke said.

"Don't you have English?" Peyton asked her getting ready to run off.

"I already know English, go now, and hurry." Brooke said.

"Bye." Peyton said shaking her head at Brooke.

"Bye."

"Nathan, can you do a favor for me?" Brooke asked him as she sat down next to him at a picnic table. "And are you doing homework?"

"Yes, and what favor?" he asked her.

"Kill Chris." She said.

"I'd love to but homework stands in my way." He said.

"Oh screw homework." She said "pretty please Nathan." She said like a little kid, and then she pouted. "please." She whined.

"I really would, but I'd rather just screw you." He said.

"That can be arranged." She said.

"You're definitely in a different mood then earlier." He said.

"I gave up on Haley, she hates me and Peyton." Brooke said.

"Aww how could anyone hate you?"

"I know." Brooke said.

"You have such a cute face." He said pinching her cheek.

"Ok Nathan went from Timmy to a grandma." Brooke said.

"Come here you." He said pulling her to him and kissing her, Brooke brought her hand up to Nathan's chest and pulled more into the kiss, when someone came up to them and cleared their throat, and speak of the devil it was Chris.

"Sorry to break you two lovebirds up, I need to borrow Brooke for a second." Chris said.

"Like hell you do." Nathan said.

"Whoa Nathan, calm down, Brooke? Can I talk to you in private?" He said charmingly smiling at her.

"No, you can talk to me right here Chris." Brooke said.

"It's about Haley, and I can't talk about her in front of people that don't support her." He said.

"Well I don't support her either if she's dating you." Brooke said turning to the table.

"You know, if you weren't such a bitch, maybe Haley would…" Chris was saying, but Nathan had gotten up from his seat and grabbed Chris by the collar of his shirt.

"You know what, I'd really love to punch you again but I won't so you better just leave, and don't ever talk to me or my girlfriend again." Nathan said shoving him away.

"Whatever man." Chris said walking away.

"And stay away from Haley." Nathan yelled when he had walked a few feet away.

"I'm really sorry Brooke." He said.

"For what?" she asked him.

"Well he called you a bitch, and well, hey I didn't hit him." Nathan said.

"Yeah well you've called me a bitch too, you didn't say sorry then." She said sort of challenging him.

"He's a jerk, and I'm sorry you have to deal with him." Nathan said.

"Well thanks, now where were we boyfriend?" she asked him.

"Right about here." He said taking her hand and pulling her close to him, then kissing her softly. "But I'm afraid I must be going." He said, like he was a night in shining armor.

"Oh what ever will I do without you?" she said putting her hands to her face.

"I'll be back for you." He said grabbing his books.

"I'm going to look for a job after school today." Brooke said.

"Really? Well good luck finding one." He said.

"I'll try to find one where I get to see you as much as possible." Brooke said.

"Ok, bye Brooke." He said

"Bye Timmy."

"Do you see any basketballs around?" he said turning back and looking at her.

"No but there could be." She said.

"I really have to go now." He said.

"I know, so go." She said smiling.

"Love you."

"You too." She said.

After school Brooke got in her car and drove to the mall, there had to be some sort of a job opportunity there, hopefully in a store where cute clothes were sold, you know employee discount. She walked into the mall, first going to Nordstrom's to see if there were any jobs open, she walked up to a counter in the juniors department.

"Hi I was wondering if there were any jobs open here." Brooke asked the salesgirl, she looked somewhat familiar, blonde hair, blue eyes a little dorky and a bit like Brooke's age.

"My names…"

"Brooke, I know we have math together." The girl said.

"Oh, I thought I knew you from somewhere." Brooke said trying to laugh it off.

"We do have a job available actually." The girl said, Brooke looked at her name tag. Her name was Katie.

"Ok, well can I apply for it Katie?" she asked her.

"Um no, I don't think so." Katie said.

"Why not, do you have something against brunettes?" Brooke said trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I have something against bitches." She said.

"Interesting." Brooke said, she this was the second time today someone had called her a bitch. "What would make you think I'm a bitch?' Brooke asked her.

"Gee I don't know maybe because in seventh grade I tried out for the cheerleading team, and instead of just telling me I didn't make it, you had to make it a public display." Katie said.

"I'm sure it was just between the cheerleaders." Brooke said.

"There were flyers involved." Katie said.

"Oh, well we were in seventh grade, that was like ancient times." Brooke said.

"Oh and in ninth grade you and your cheerleading bitch squad found out I liked Evan, and you told me he liked me. I acted like such an idiot in front of him." Katie said.

"That wasn't my idea." Brooke said, just remembering when she did that.

"Well you were the one who told me, but it doesn't matter, I don't care which of you snobs came to apply here I wouldn't hire any of you." Katie said.

"Look, ok I know because in the past you think I'm a terrible person and really I did like to corrupt people, and I still do but now just guys. Anyways the point is I don't do that kind of stuff anymore, and I really need a job." Brooke said.

"Why? Can't your rich parents pay for all your trashy clothes?"

"Uh, I'm sorry I'll just go look somewhere else for a job, I don't want to work with anyone that holds a grudge for that long anyways." Brooke said and started to walk away.

"God this is ridiculous." She said.

"You forgot your purse Gucci purse." Katie said.

Brooke walked back to the counter and snatched it away. "Thanks, and its coach." she snapped.

"You really want a job here?" Katie sighed and asked her.

"No not really." Brooke said.

"Because I'll higher you right now, if you can start tomorrow." Katie said.

"You don't want me to apply?" Brooke asked her.

"I already know everything I would really need to know about you, and in terms of other jobs I'm sure you've had none so…"

"Ok here's the deal, you can find someone else to work with you if you're going to be like this the whole time." Brooke said "I've moved on since junior high, maybe you should find someone who hasn't" Brooke said.

"So you'll start tomorrow at five." Katie said.

"If I feel like it." Brooke said and then left.

Haley went to Chris's hotel room after school, she knocked on the door and after a couple of seconds he answered.

"Haley, hi." He said.

"Hi." She said walking in.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"I don't know, Chris I'm sick of all my friends criticizing you." Haley said.

"They don't know you like I do." Haley said.

"They don't know me like I know me." He said.

"No, they certainly don't" Haley said.

"I just want to be with you." Haley said.

"We can arrange that." He said, walking over to her and kissing her.

"Chris, I don't know if we should."

"We're just kissing." He said.

"Yeah ok." Haley said, they started kissing more and Chris laid Haley down on the bed, and got on top of her. After a few more seconds of making out, there was a knock at the door.

"Chris, open up, it's the police and I've got handcuffs." A happy girl's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Shit." Chris said getting up quickly.

"Who is that Chris?" Haley said getting off of his bed quickly.

"Could you possible go hide in the bathroom?" he asked her.

"No I will not go hide in the bathroom." Haley said almost laughing at how outrageous that sounded.

"Who is that Chris?" Haley asked him.

"Ok, Chris hot stuff open up, it's not really the police, its you one and only." She said.

"Your one and only?" Haley asked him.

"Look Haley, I, it's not what it seems, this girl. I was going to talk to Brooke today to get her to tell you that things weren't going to work out between us." He said.

"You were going to get Brooke to break up with me for you!" Haley said almost

shouting.

"Chris, who's in there with you. Open up, seriously." The voice from outside said.

"Haley, no."

"Shut up." She said, and then she slapped him, hard in the face "jerk!" she said walking towards the door. "No your, you're an ass Chris." She said and opened the door, walking past the girl "he's all yours." Haley said and stormed towards the elevator.

_See, don't worry Haley won't go back to Chris after this. Coming up…_

_Brooke starts working at her new job, her and Nathan want to see each other more, plus her boss, and all that good stuff_

_Haley rethinks her previous actions concerning broke, Peyton and Nathan._

_Not sure what else though I need ideas._


	27. Chapter 27

_Here's chapter 27, uggh so I had my first say of school today, and my homework took me two hours, and that only on the first day and I didn't even have all of my classes today and in on of the classes I did have today we didn't even have homework, so I have a feeling with the added play rehearsals this is going to be a stressful year, I probably won't update this fic again until Friday night or Saturday morning, I'm not sure my friend is leaving for a year so we're having a goodbye dinner for her Friday, anyways thanks for the reviews, please keep up with the feedback, I'm starting a new fic soon cause I just ended my other one, don't worry this one won't end for awhile anyways it will probably be a brucas/brathan fic. Ok so enjoy…_

Brooke had gone into work after school the next day, and Katie told her that she wasn't needed, so a poor broke Brooke went back to the apartment and after she surprisingly did her homework she found herself being very bored so she called Nathan on his cell phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey baby." Brooke said.

"Oh hey." He said.

"Hey what are you up to?" she asked him.

"Umm changing, from basketball." He said.

"Ooh, I wish I was there." Brooke said.

"Right of course, are you at work?" Nathan asked her.

"No, turns out they didn't need me today so I'm at the apartment, bored, hungry, and slightly horny." She said, flopping herself down on the couch.

"Well in that case I'll be home as soon as I can." He said.

"Well can you pick some food up on your way home we have like nothing here." Brooke said.

"Sure from where?" he asked her.

"I feel pretty crazy right not so how about a burrito from taco bell." She said sounding all crazy.

"Brooke… taking a walk on the wild side." He said.

"Oh you know me." She said sarcastically.

"Alright I'll be home soon babe." He said.

"Oh wait how was basketball?" she asked him.

"It was uh ok." He said hesitantly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked him suspiciously.

"I'll tell you when I get home." He said.

"Ok, I love you." She said "and hurry up because I meant what I said about the slightly horny part." She said smiling.

"I'm going as fast as humanly possible." He said.

"Bye." She said.

"Bye." He said and he hung up his phone.

Nathan got home about twenty minutes later, and walked in the house with a very eager Brooke coming up to him and snatching the food out of his hand, running over and putting it on the table, and running back over to him and kissing him passionately.

"Was that thanks for the food?" he asked her.

"It was a preview of what's to come." She said.

"Oh, right." He said "well let's hurry and eat then." He said sitting down at their little table and taking out his food.

"Ok so explain about practice." She said.

"Oh, well Lucas quit the team." Nathan said.

"He did?" Brooke said surprisingly but not really caring what Lucas did and didn't do.

"Yeah, and I mean that's cool and everything but he was a pretty good player." Nathan said.

"Well I could come in on the team and take his place." Brooke said.

"Please Brooke; I don't want to make the team even worse." He said.

"You're pushing your luck with me." She said.

"I'm sorry I take back what I said."

"You can't do that, just say you're sorry and move on." She said.

"I'm sorry, so work?" he asked her.

"Yeah that Katie girls a bitch." Brooke said.

"Wait a minute is it Katie Daniels?" he asked her.

"Please don't tell me you've slept with her." Brooke said.

"No, Brooke Katie Daniels dude me and Tim used to make fun of that girl all the time." Nathan said.

"Yeah me and the cheerleading team did too." Brooke said "karma's a bitch."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Nathan said.

"Oh I'm pretty sure she does." Brooke said nodding her head.

"Whatever, Brooke Davis can do anything she wants." Nathan said.

Brooke started laughing a little bit.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing I just think its kind of funny you referred to me in the third person." Brooke said.

"I was just making a point." He said.

"I know, I can do anything I want, and tonight I want to do you." Brooke said smiling seductively and winking at him.

"I'm done eating." He said.

"Good me too." She said quickly.

Nathan stood up and walked over to Brooke kissing her, she started to take off his shirt as they walked towards the bedroom, halfway there she got his shirt off and they continued kissing.

"You're so good at kissing and walking at the same time." Brooke said.

"Yeah but not talking so shh." He said putting a finger to his lips and Brooke bit it playfully before kissing him. They got into the bedroom and things progressed into a full on love making fest… until morning… no but it was quite long.

The next day at school Peyton and Brooke were eating lunch together, when Haley walked up and sat down across from them.

"Hi." Haley said to both of them.

"I thought you weren't talking to us." Brooke said focusing on her food.

"I was wrong." Haley said.

"Huh? Tutor girl wrong, no that can't happen its not possible." Brooke said.

"Guys, I'm really sorry about the way I acted and the things I said, you guys were right Chris doesn't care about me." Haley said.

"What happened?" Peyton asked her.

"Well we were kissing in his hotel room when another girl walked up to the door." Haley said crossing her hands and looking down at them waiting for a reaction from Brooke and Peyton.

"We're not like going to yell at you, but we knew it would probably happen, all though why anyone would date Chris is beyond me." Brooke said earning a look from Haley.

"Well it is." Brooke said.

"I know, I should've known but I was just he was there for me so I wanted him." Haley said.

"Well Haley, we're here for you." Peyton said.

"You know what I mean, I haven't really dated anyone since Lucas, I mean I wouldn't call what Lucas and I did date. I want a boyfriend." Haley said.

"Well don't just go after the first guy that says hi to you." Brooke said.

"Oh I won't believe me." She said.

"Good, well then I guess we can forgive you." Brooke said.

"Yeah." Peyton said.

"Just don't ever do what you did again." Brooke said.

"I'll try not to." Haley said.

"Good." Brooke said.

"You want to do something after school today?" Haley asked them.

"I have cheerleading." Peyton said.

"Me too, buy I'm skipping because I have work, of course yesterday they didn't need me there." Brooke said.

"Work? Where are you working?" Haley asked her.

"Nordstrom's, the juniors department I think, depends on where that bitch Katie puts me." Brooke said.

"I'm surprised you're working." Haley said.

"Gee thanks." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Haley said, all three girls laughed, not that what was going on was actually that funny but the fact that they could all still be normal around each other after everything that happened was really good, and it was easier to laugh then it was to stay serious.

Brooke walked into the cool air conditioning of the mall and started to walk towards Nordstrom's when she got sidetracked by a pair of really cute wedges at the Steve madden store. She walked back a little bit and looked at them in the window, it couldn't hurt to see what price they were, but once she saw that they were 150 dollars she realized they were way to expensive for her current situation, she slowly sighed and walked away from her dream shoes. She walked into the juniors department to see Katie slowly tapping her fingers on the desk.

"Brooke, its kind of not a good idea to be late on your first day on the job." Katie said

with an air of happiness in her voice, like she wanted Brooke to mess up.

"Oh but its not my first day, yesterday was, it seems the manager had a little trouble managing the schedules so I wasn't needed." Brooke said aiming that all towards Katie.

"I said it was your first day on the job." Katie said.

"yeah but I saw these really cute shoes, and Katie I'm telling you I'm going to dream about these shoes, but I passed them up all to get to work on time."

"Well that didn't work now did it, whatever just don't freak out on me."

"I won't." Brooke said a little confused.

"No not for that, for this." Katie walked behind the counter and took out a name tag for Brooke and handed it to her.

"Broke?" Brooke asked her, the name tag didn't say Brooke it said broke.

"Sorry, you'll just have to wear it for like a day or two, we'll get it changed." Katie said.

"Fine." Brooke was trying not to loose it on her first day "on the job".

"Well get behind the counter and start." Katie said pushing Brooke towards the direction of the counter.

"Wait, I don't know how to do any of this." Brooke said.

"I left you directions right there, obviously you're not very observant."

"Can't you just teach me what to do?' Brooke asked her.

"No, I have to be getting home now; my grandparents are coming over for dinner." Katie said.

"Likely story." Brooke said under her breath.

"It's true."

"Of course it is." Brooke said.

"have fun, oh and please try to be nice to the customers, most of them are girls, but if any young men should come it one of the stores policies is to not seduce men into buying things, I think that also applies to not seducing them to buy you, so lets just keep your certain skills, if that's what you wish to call them, on the down low." Katie said and walked away before Brooke could say anything back. Brooke scrunched her face up for a second before a younger girl, she looked to be about 11 or 12 came up to the counter a bunch of clothes in hand. Brooke looked at her and let out a big breath and smiled.

"Can I help you?" Brooke asked her in a polite voice.

"I want these." The girl said, she was obviously a rich snob.

"Umm, are you here with your mom sweetie?' Brooke asked her.

"I don't need her; she gave me the credit card." The little girl said.

"Oh well that's interesting." Brooke said.

"Can you just do your job?" the girl said putting her hands on her hip and leaning out to one side like she was "so over this."

"Sure fine." Brooke said taking the clothes over the counter and ringing them up, then she looked down at the directions taking a few seconds to read them to find out what to do.

"what are you reading?" the girl asked her after a few seconds of silence, startling Brooke a little bit as she looked up.

"Oh, its just directions on how to work the register."

"And why did they hire you again?"

"Can you please swipe your credit card through there?" Brooke said trying to get this girl away from her as soon as possible.

"Oh I'm not paying with a credit card; I've got the cash for it."

"It's three hundred twenty six dollars and eighty cents, you sure you have the cash for that?"

The girl responded to her with a look, and handed her four one hundred dollar bills.

"Jeez, did you pull a bank job?" Brooke asked her.

"Don't worry about it, keep the change since you're obviously broke" she said pointing to her name tag "and can I have my clothes now?"

"Sure." Brooke said putting them in a bag and handing them to her.

"Have a nice day." Brooke said.

"That's cute." The girl said like Brooke was a psycho, and Brooke thought the same towards her.

"Bitch." Brooke whispered to herself.

Brooke walked into the apartment at around 10 that night, tired, really hungry and her feet hurt like hell. She got inside and shut the door only to turn around and see Nathan and Jake playing video games on the couch together.

"I think I should be jealous, but I'm really just worried." Brooke said.

"We're just playing video games." Nathan said.

"You're not attached at the hip, don't tell me the game got so intense you didn't realize you became Siamese twins in the midst of it all." Brooke said.

"Oh… damn it." Tim said, as that was about to be what he said.

"Tim if you don't mind I'd like to be alone with Nathan." Brooke said.

"Oh that's fine I'll just go watch from behind the counter." Tim said smiling and getting up.

"Go home Tim." Brooke said.

"Your sick man." Nathan added in as Tim shook his head and walked out the door.

"Ooh Nathan I'm so tired." Brooke said sitting down next to him and nuzzling herself against his chest. He put his arm around her and stroked her hair with the other one.

"Long day at work?"

"Yes and that stupid Katie girl didn't even like train me she just left me with a sheet of ugly hand written notes, on how to work a register and do you think that helps any? No it doesn't." Brooke said "I felt like I was a monkey being taught like rocket science or something." Brooke said sighing again.

"Well I missed you all day." He said.

"I missed you too." She said looking up at him and smiling.

"What would you do without me?" she asked.

"I don't know I guess I'd just have to go after frisky." He said.

"I've heard things about frisky." Brooke said.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"That she's frisky." Brooke said.

"No, I would've never thought that." He said.

"Well it's just what I've heard." Brooke said.

"Oh Brooke did you know we got letters from Boston college today?"

"No did you make it in?" she asked him.

"I haven't looked yet." He said.

"That was my first choice." She said "well let's go see." She said.

"Yeah ok." He said. They both stood up and walked over to the table where the two letters were. Brooke grabbed hers and ripped it open eager to see the result.

"Dear Brooke Davis." She read "we are please to accept you into our college." Brooke said screaming the last part and throwing the letter on the table and hugging Nathan.

"Well open yours." She said after pulling away from the hug.

"Ok." He said hesitantly, he opened his much slower then she did and read it to himself.

"Well?" she asked him.

"I didn't make it in." he said…

_Please tell me your thoughts, haha I feel like a therapist, anyways coming up…_

_What happens with college?_

_More Katie and job_

_Something else probably not sure, whatever_


	28. Chapter 28

_Ok I'm so sorry about the lack of updates for this story, I had to finish my other one and then I started a new one soo… um I had the beginning of this chapter written for a while but I couldn't think of what else to do in it. Anyways read review and enjoy…_

Brooke grabbed hers and ripped it open eager to see the result.

"Dear Brooke Davis." She read "we are please to accept you into our college." Brooke said screaming the last part and throwing the letter on the table and hugging Nathan.

"Well open yours." She said after pulling away from the hug.

"Ok." He said hesitantly, he opened his much slower then she did and read it to himself.

"Well?" she asked him.

"I didn't make it in." he said.

"You're kidding right?' Brooke said almost to shocked for words.

"No, look for yourself." He said handing her the letter before turning away and sitting down on the couch. Brooke took the letter reluctantly and saw that he really didn't get in. No this wasn't happening her and Nathan had to go to college together. Brooke looked at the letter again to make sure that she had seen it right: she had. She set it down and walked over sitting down next to Nathan, they sort of sat in silence for awhile.

"Nathan, I'm not going to college without you." Brooke said finally breaking the silence tonight.

"Brooke, it's really not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Nathan what is that suppose to mean you don't care if we go to the same college? Because I do, I'm not doing a long distance relationship; I have to see you everyday to like keep my sanity." Brooke said.

"Well what other choice do we have, I'm obviously not going to that college and we didn't apply to any of the other same ones." Nathan said.

"I don't know." Brooke said giving up her defensive tone and getting up from off of the couch and walking back to their bedroom. When she got there she shut the door and lied down on the bed and started crying. It wasn't long before Nathan had decided to go after her; he walked in and saw her crying on the bed.

"Brooke, I'm sorry." He said.

"You didn't do anything Nathan, but I can't deal with this." Brooke said. Nathan walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"I applied to another college that's only like two hours away." He said.

"It's too long." Brooke said.

"I just don't know what to do." He said.

"Well, wait you didn't get in on academics maybe you could get sports scholarship." Brooke said.

"There are a bunch of scouts coming to games soon." Nathan said.

"So maybe all hope isn't lost." Brooke said.

"Yeah maybe." He said looking into her eyes.

"I'm so tired." Brooke said.

"Yeah me too actually." He said.

"I think I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed." Brooke said.

"You want company?" he asked her.

"Sure." She said smiling and getting up and taking his hand and leading him into the bathroom.

Brooke went into work the next day to see Katie yet again waiting for her at the front desk.

"I'm not late this time, so what reason could you possibly have to be mad?" Brooke asked her, putting her "broke" name tag on.

"I just wanted to give you your new name tag." Katie said, handing her a new one that actually had the correct name and spelling on it.

"Oh thanks." Brooke said. "So are you off?" Brooke asked her.

"No actually today I'm observing you, to see how well you did with those instructions of mine that I gave you."

"Oh, well despite the messy hand writing I think I got them." Brooke said.

"Great, well I'll just make sure, plus I'm working that extra register if the place gets really busy."

"Ok." Brooke said, stepping behind the counter, did Katie really think she cared?

"So how are things with you and Nathan?" Katie asked her.

Oh my god, Brooke thought in her mind, what was with this girl, did she have like duel personalities.

"There just fine." Brooke said, even thought they kind of weren't, if Nathan and her didn't go to the same college she'd be devastated.

"I never thought you and Nathan of all people would get together. I mean I could totally see you and Lucas, but."

"You don't know Lucas like I do." Brooke said interrupting her.

"At least you have guys that like fight over you." Katie said, sort of glumly.

"It's not that glamorous." Brooke said, well actually it kind of was, but in this case she didn't want to make it seem like that.

"It is for someone who's never even had a boyfriend, let alone been asked out."

"You've never been asked out?"

"Nope, I've never been, had, nor done a lot of things."

"Oh." Brooke said, not really knowing what else to add to that, this was really awkward.

"That's why I was so mean to you, if you didn't get that." Katie said after a few seconds of silence.

"I still don't get it." Brooke said.

"I've been jealous of you and your life since junior high and I've never let that go."

"Don't be jealous of me." Brooke said.

"Are you kidding me, first you had Lucas who is totally hot and now you have Nathan and you two are like the hottest couple in the history of school."

"No we're not." Brooke said.

"It doesn't matter; everyone wants to be you two."

"We just have fun together, it's not like we aspire to be the people everyone wants to be."

"That's what makes you those people, you two don't even have to try."

"Then maybe everyone should stop trying and that would be that." Brooke said getting confused.

"It doesn't work that way." Katie said.

"Well, here's the 411, things between me and Nathan are not always so perfect, even right now they aren't."

"What's wrong?"

"I got accepted into Boston College."

"Another reason you're perfect." Katie added in.

"Whatever, but Nathan didn't get in." Brooke said "so I guess even if we do have the so called perfect relationship it looks as if that's not going to last."

"If you want it to it will."

"You sound like a counselor." Brooke said.

"Ok, fine I'm just trying to help."

"Why, don't you want things for me and Nathan to not work out so you can have him?" Brooke said, in a joking sort of way.

"No, besides Nathan would never, ever consider dating me." Katie said.

"Katie, it's a little thing called confidence and you definitely don't have it."

"Now you sound like a counselor."

"I'm just saying."

"Yeah, well..." Katie said. "We should probably get to work."

"We are working."

"I know, but I'm supposed to be going around seeing if anyone needs help, slightly trying to get them to buy things."

"Oh I can do that, I'm very persuasive."

"Ok, try your best, but if someone asks where something is, just find me."

"ok." Brooke said, excited to try her skills, out and to get away from Katie, things were just getting weird.

Brooke walked into the apartment expecting to see Nathan sitting on the couch watching some lame football game or whatever sport season it was, but when she got inside the living room was deserted.

"Nathan?"

No answer.

"weird." She said dropping her keys and bag and taking off her name tag and jacket. She looked in the refrigerator for something to eat, nothing, Gee youd think with all the times Nathan ran into that Tracy girl at the store they'd have some food. Brooke gave up on the whole food idea and just grabbed a DC. Pepper and sat on the couch flipping on the television. No way, clueless was on, only like one of her favorite movies, but it was almost over. She soon started getting engrossed in the characters little world and their 90's teenage lingo, when Nathan walked into the apartment.

"Well, well, well.' Brooke said flipping off the television and walking over to Nathan and slipping her arms around his neck "where have you been?"

"I went out to dinner with Haley." He said.

"Oh." She said taking her hands away from his, but he grabbed them and pulled her closer to him.

"You aren't jealous are you?" he asked her.

"No, I was just thinking about that dinner I have with Lucas tomorrow night I had totally forgotten." Brooke said.

"Very funny Brooke."

"Mhmm I know." She said putting her lips to his. They pulled away after a few… minutes or so.

"I have a game tomorrow." Nathan said.

"I know, we have to cheer." Brooke said. "You better win; if you do I'll give you something special." Brooke said

"That's not what's important, there's going to be scouts there tomorrow." Nathan said

"Ok, suddenly I feel sort of nauseas." Brooke said.

"Don't throw up on me." He said.

"No, I'm just worried about you getting into the same college as me." Brooke said.

"Yeah me too." He said.

"Anyway so how was your dinner with Haley?" she asked him.

"Not at good as dinner with you." He said.

"You don't have to compliment me; I've already made up my mind that we're having sex tonight." She said.

"Oh, ok then it was the best dinner I've ever had." Nathan said.

"Don't go too far." Brooke said.

"You know I'm just kidding." He said pressing his lips against hers.

"Let's say you prove it to me right now." She said.

"Mhmm, yeah." He said picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom.

_Ok so please review again sorry for lack of updates, and umm coming up_

_The game and scouts_

_What will happen to Nathan and Brooke if Nathan can't go to the same college as her_

_School is coming to a rapid end, like in a week, I know I skipped over time but for the sake of the story you know…_

_I'll try to update tomorrow or the next day, hopefully by the next day I hope…_


	29. Author's Note

Don't worry I'm not ending this story, however I am taking short break from posting. I'm having a real writers block for what to do with this story. Like any ideas tell me. I'll probably update in like a week I just don't want anyone to wonder like why are there no freaking updates? i also watched all of season two of the oc on dvd this weekend even though i've already seen them like the season finale is ten times better the second time you watch it. also i can't wait for it to start this thursday so that inspired me to do a new oc fic.Ok anyways so there you go.


End file.
